Arrogance and Humility
by MishkaTM
Summary: I think the title says it all.
1. Chapter 1 Wicklow

**Arrogance and Humility**

This is my first fic and the first time I write something so please be easy on me. Keep in mind I speak Spanish; English is not my first language which means there are going to be mistakes in grammar. I couldn't develop everything the way I wanted because of the language barrier but I hope the story is understandable.

**Disclaimer:** Nothing in this chapter belongs to me.

* * *

><p><strong>Paris Gare du Nord<strong>

Tom, a workaholic and control freak, was pissed, his friends force him to take a vacation from his busy working schedule, he was the heir of Oliver Corporation, a media company. Jason and Zack decided to take him backpacking through Europe. They wanted to stay in hostels and use public transportation something he didn't understand and completely disagree of. They had no need to travel like that when they could afford all the luxury the money could offer. They started the trip in Paris which was a complete nightmare for him; whenever he went to Paris he stayed and ate at the best places, but this time they stayed in a hostel, it was the worst experience he ever had, he had to sleep in a room full of strangers in a uncomfortable bunk bed, he had to go down the hall to use the toilet, the shower was another catastrophe, although it wasn't a group shower, he didn't like the idea of strangers showering next to him, and on top of that he had to bring his own towel, the breakfast was ridiculous, baguette with marmalade or butter, orange juice and coffee, Jason said they were lucky to get pain au chocolate, he just wanted to punch him.

"This is so much fun! I thought it was impossible to have fun without spending thousands of dollars!" Zack said while waiting for the train to depart from la Gare du Nord.

"I don't know what you're talking about; this is the worst vacation of my life!" Tom said.

"Come on, we just got here 3 days ago, are you going to keep this attitude till the end of this trip?" Jason asked.

"You shouldn't have brought me here, and hostels? What the hell is that? There's no need to travel like this. How can people stand this?" he asked irritated.

"You are so arrogant. This should be exciting for you, all you do is complain." Jason said.

"Am I supposed to be excited? I don't need this right now. I have work to do. You don't have the same responsibilities as me." Tom said.

"We know that. That's why we thought you needed a break. You're only 25 man, you need to relax!" Zack said.

"Relaxing is not going to take me anywhere! Besides why can't we stay at a 4 star hotel and take a jet to Brussels? It takes 2 hours to get there in this repulsive train!" Tom said with a disgusted look.

"This is not as bad as you make it seem, this way we get to see the country, and is something new, well get to see things from another perspective." Jason said. Tom didn't answer he just look out the window.

"I don't need another perspective, OK? I love quality and privacy, don't see why I need to change it for this!" Tom said, irritated with their stupidities. Jason and Zack didn't say nothing more for the rest of the trip, they knew Tom was about to explode.

They only stayed for one day in Brussels; they didn't like the city that much. Then they went to Amsterdam and stayed in a houseboat, Tom could at least pass the boat because they didn't have to share it. Their next stop was England, where they did the usual stuff people do when visiting London, from there they took an airplane to Ireland, stayed in Dublin for 2 days and took a train to Wicklow, where everything changes.

"So, can you tell me once more what are we doing here? Of all the places in Ireland you choose a place no one knows. There is nothing to do here! They probably don't even have internet!" said Tom.

"Don't be ridiculous internet's everywhere. And we're here to explore the unknown! You should be excited!" Zack said joking.

"Why is everything exciting to you?" Tom asks. "Why is nothing ever exciting to you?" Zack asked back. "For crying out loud shut up!" Jason said annoyed.

Zack looks at Jason "Fine, there is one of those pub hotels in here. let's see if they have something available."

"I think is obvious, who on hell go's on vacation to a small place like this and stays in a pub?" Tom asked.

"Someone that appreciates the little things." Zack said irritated.

Jason rolls his eyes and opens the door. Inside they see a very pretty girl with long brown hair standing behind the bar talking to a local costumer. She saw them and instantly smiled. She knew they weren't from around there.

"Hi welcome to Riverside Pub and B&B, can I help you?" she asked smiling. They notice her accent was American and wondered what she was doing working in a small town in Ireland.

"Actually yes, we decided to come here on a whim so we don't have reservations. Do you by any chance have something available?" Jason said.

"Well I know for a fact there is enough space for you 3." The girl said.

"I bet." Tom said sarcastically. The girl looks at him with a raise eyebrow and says "sorry did you say something?"

"I was just thinking out loud." Tom smiled arrogantly.

"Yeah I bet." She said sarcastically. Looking at Zack and Jason she says "Well we have 3 rooms available. They're small, only twin beds, but what more do you need to sleep?" She asked jokingly.

"Great, we'll take them." Jason says smiling.

"Great! Twin beds!" Tom says sarcastically once more. He continued "There goes my sleep! I hope you include the sheets and the pillow!" She gave him an annoy look, but didn't say anything.

"So the price is 40£ a night it includes breakfast" she is interrupted by Tom "wow what a bargain! Really breakfast is included? You just made my day, free breakfast guys, isn't that something?" they couldn't believe he said that in front of her, they were embarrassed by his attitude.

He continued "I can imagine the breakfast! Bread, ham and a dirty coffee mug! Plus I'm sure they don't even have internet. What am I suppose to do in this place huh? Eat a cable?" He said angrily.

The girl looked at him and angrily said "Listen asshole if the idea of staying in a place like this repulses you so much then get the hell out of here no one is obligating you to stay, is unnecessary to make fun of me or my grandparents place, this is a humble place so arrogant assholes like you are not welcome here! And aren't you old enough to make your own decisions? Or do your friends have an invisible chain around your body that I can't see?"

Tom was dumbstruck no one dare talk to him that way, especially women. Jason and Zack were surprise but at the same time they were trying not to laugh. Tom deserved all the things she said to him.

Since he didn't replied Jason decided to apologize for him "um you see my friend here doesn't mean no harm he is just hopeless. When he is not in control he snaps."

"Well you should keep your friend under control!" She looks at Tom "you can't go around treating people like that, it's not nice!" Tom look at her but didn't say anything, he was lost in thought. This is the kind of girl he needed one that stood up to him and wasn't afraid of telling him the truth.

"So now that's settle how about the rooms?" Zack said nervously. He looked at her with pleading eyes.

She hesitated for a moment and said "Fine, but if he pulls something like that again, he's out of here. Anyway, like I said 40£ a night, breakfast is included, oh and before you ask we don't accept credit cards so you have to pay cash" she looks and points a finger at Tom " don't even think about making a comment about that or I'll kick your ass out of here."

He still couldn't believe this girl, she was so aggressive and he didn't impress her at all. He like her! He really did. He couldn't believe he was attracted to a girl like her so out of his league. Yes she was beautiful but she wasn't delicate, her clothes were plain, she practically wore no makeup and she had no class.

"What are you looking at you dumb-ass? Looking for more ways to make fun of me?" Kim said aggravated.

Finally he said "Sorry if I insulted you ok? I'm just mad; I'm not use to staying in places like this" He pulled his wallet and gave her 600 pounds. "That should cover the 3 of us for 5 nights".

"Well at least you're honest; I need your names and info." They gave her their names and info and then she handed them the keys "rooms are upstairs, the stairs are behind that wall and no we don't have an elevator. If you need anything let me know. I'm Kim by the way and is a pleasure to meet you 2" she says looking at Jason and Zack "and you not so much, oh and we do have internet" she said looking at Tom. They picked their bags and went upstairs.


	2. Chapter 2 The Way

**Disclaimer: **Once again nothing belongs to me except for New Kent which belongs to me, New Kent is a city just like New York, I decided not to use NY because it wasn't the city I envisioned Tom and Kim living, NK for me is a mix between Paris and New York. I will say buildings are more like the ones in Monaco, the streets are more Parisian and lifestyle is more NY. I Know everything's a mess but NY makes me nervous, so I decided to make my own place where I can't make mistakes and it's prettier.

* * *

><p>After the guys found their rooms, they went to Tom's room and sit on the bed. The room was small but cozy it had a dresser and a coffee table with a TV on it. Tom was standing next to the window.<p>

"I thought she was going to slap you!" Zack said laughing. "She doesn't take crap from no one"

"It was so funny. I mean who dares treat the great Tom Oliver like that? You have to admit she has guts!" Jason said.

"We're in Ireland; she has no idea who I am, if she knew she wouldn't have dare talk to me like that." Tommy said. No one talk to him the way she did, everyone was afraid of him and she wasn't, that annoy him, he control people with his attitude and they did as he wish but this time that wasn't the case.

"Are you sure she doesn't know who you are? Your family owns almost every single newspaper and magazine in the world! And she has an American accent she has to be from the states." Jason stated.

"Yeah well, I still think she doesn't know who I am, like I said she wouldn't have dared treat me like that. Who the hell comes all the way from the states to live in a small town like this anyway?" Tom wondered.

"You heard what she said; it seems the place belongs to her grandparents." Zack said.

"We'll be here for a week so we have enough time to ask her." Jason said

"So what are we suppose to do in this hell hole? There is nothing to do in here and I'm not staying in my room, the TV doesn't even have cable! " Tom said outraged. He didn't know how people could live in these conditions. "I'm not claustrophobic but I'm starting to become one, this room is like a match box.

"First of all we're lucky the rooms have TV and that's the reason we decided not to stay in 4 star hotels, so we can sightsee like normal tourist do. What's the point of traveling if you plan to stay in the hotel? This way we are inspired to get out of the room. Besides this is different from what we're use to, we just have to give it a go."Jason said.

"If it was for me we wouldn't even be here, this is not my idea of a perfect vacation but I'll try to be more cooperative." Tom said.

"That's a lot coming from you; At least you are giving in finally."Jason said. What Jason didn't know was that he really didn't care at all about the place. The girl downstairs intrigued him; he wanted to get to know her. The only problem was she already had a first bad impression of him and he had to rectify it.

* * *

><p>:)<p>

;)

:O

Kim was cleaning some glasses when she saw the boys and the arrogant jerk walking towards her. She though he looked familiar but she still couldn't place him. "Hey guys. Is everything ok?"

Jason smiled "yeah everything is fine. So what people do for fun here?"

"That depends on what you like to do, what piques your interest?" she actually liked Jason and Zach, she didn't understand how could they be friends with Tom, they were so different. Jason and Zack were so layback while Tom was so uptight.

"What do you like to do for fun? We'd like to tried new things. So what do you recommend?" Zack asked.

"Well this is a good place for hiking. You could start in The Wicklow Way, is the most amazing and beautiful place." She said. "That sounds like fun, we rarely sight-see and we never hike" Tom decided to finally break the silence, the guys looked at him like he was going crazy, in all the years they knew each other it was the first time they heard him say something sounded like fun. Kim couldn't figure out this guy, first he was mean and know he's nice. At first she was so mad at him she didn't notice how handsome he was, he really was handsome._ "Too bad the guy's bipolar, one moment he's Jekyll and the next he's Hide"_she thought.

"Yeah well, you have no idea what you've been missing. I think is evident you don't hike, I mean I can see you work out but I'm pretty sure you do it at a gym. you look like the type that's starts crying when your shoes get dirty." Kim said.

"I don't cry!" Tom said. who this girl thought she was? "Listen you little…"

Jason interrupted him "Tom don't you dare finish that sentence. Please I beg you!"

"Yeah, don't you dare" Kim said laughing she loved to push the guy's buttons.

"Fine, but she started it, I'm trying to be nice and she is making fun of me!" Tom said agitated. This girl was uncontrollable.

"Don't be such a cry baby I was joking. People make jokes sometimes, is ok, you know? laughing is not that hard. You really need to let your guard down otherwise you'll die from a heart attack." Kim said.

"How come you have an American accent?" Tom asked suddenly, changing the whole conversation. He really wanted to know what she was doing here.

She was taken aback she expected him to start screaming. "Because I'm American." She replied. _"Isn't it obvious you idiot"_ she though.

"Yeah, I think my real question is why are you working in this small town? I mean I know a lot of Americans who work in Ireland but they are in Dublin, Cork, Galway you know, known cities."

Even though she didn't like the way he asked her the question, she didn't saw no harm in answering; besides she didn't want to cause more friction between them. "I'm here because this place belongs to my grandparents, they're Irish, every summer I come here and help them with the place, that way I get to see them every year."

"I'm still confuse how come they're here and you're in the states?" Tom asked authoritatively

"Because my mother decided to study in New Kent, there she met my father and voila. Not so hard to understand know right?"

"So you live in NK? What do you do there?" Tom asked. He was excited; they live in the same city.

"Let's play 20 questions later, okay?" She thought it was inappropriate of him to ask so many questions after the way he treated her, either he was trying to rectify himself or he was really bipolar.

Tom was a bit put off because she didn't answer all his questions but he was afraid to scare her off so he didn't push her.

"Is ok. You guys want something to drink or eat before you go?" she asked them.

"No, we're fine, we're not hungry." Jason said.

"Well have fun then. Oh before you go, here," she gave them a map "so you don't get lost"

"Who could get lost in a small place like this?" Tom asked. He noticed his question sounded a bit arrogant and quickly said "I'm sorry, I'm sorry I didn't mean to!"

Kim smiled and said "yeah I know I'm getting use to your arrogance".

"What? I'm not arrogant! I'm just…" he didn't know what to say.

"Yes you are and don't deny it." Jason said. "We should get going if we want to see the place".

"Yeah let's go" Zack said and opened the door, Jason and Tom fallow.

* * *

><p><strong>:)<strong>

**:)**

**;)  
><strong>

**The Wicklow Way trail**

"Wow, this place really is amazing! I have never seen anything like this before. We should try this more." Zack said.

"Amazingly I agree with you, it really is amazing." Tom said. He didn't know going hiking could be nice; the place was incredible and peaceful. He was used to city life so this was a nice change of scenery.

"Yeah, Kim was right. So Tom what's up with you?" Jason asked

"What do you mean?"

"You've been acting weird towards Kim; you usually don't ask questions or talk. Are you by any chance attracted to her?" Jason asked mischievously already knowing the answer.

He didn't know he was that obvious "me attracted to her? Are you crazy? You know she is not my type, she works in a pub!" this was almost truth, the idea of him going out with someone that worked at a pub was embarrassing to him, but he really was attracted to her.

"So? You could still be attracted to her. I mean she is so different from the girls you usually date. For starters she doesn't like you, she's nice and pretty, she's not superficial, vain or selfish and I'm pretty sure she is not materialistic either. So you don't have to be afraid of her wanting you for your money." Jason said.

"It doesn't matter because I don't like her and she doesn't like me." Jason knew he was lying.

"I don't believe you." Zach said, " You know she is like an heiress herself." he said joking

"Yeah because being the heir of a pub hotel is the greatest honor ever. My mother will be so proud of me, she'll be so happy when I present her the heiress of Riverside pub B&B!" Tom said sarcastically. He felt sad, because he knew his mother would never accept a girl like Kim.

"That's really not a nice thing to say. You really are an arrogant jerk!" Zack said

"You know our society Zack. You know how it is. No one is going to be proud of me. Everyone will talk behind my back. They will make her life miserable because she doesn't belong. Sorry if I'm being realistic but is the truth." Tom said.

"You're right about some things but you have to live your life, you have to do what makes you happy even if your parents don't like it or the people around you, if people can't accept what you want then they don't really care about you. Is that what you want? To live a life where you only do what others expect of you? Do you really think that's going to make you happy? Is it worth it?" Jason asked.

He knew Jason was right, he didn't want to disappoint his parents but at the end he was disappointing himself. He was living the life his parents wanted him to live, he could have anything he wanted but when it came to society he couldn't break the boundaries because he will be outcast in a heartbeat. He was tired of that lifestyle but what could he do? He could not escape it. He really likes his job. He was afraid of what his father might do. Would he disinherit him? Take away his job? What was he supposed to do if that happened?

"I know you're right and I do like Kim, but there could never be anything between us" he said.

"Why not? She is human, you're human you're not made from different stuff. You're only a bit richer, that's all. To hell with everyone else! Jase and I don't mind if you date her, we won't stop being your friends." Zach said.

"Yeah I mean, what do you want a trophy wife? Someone that doesn't think just spends your money and doesn't exchange your feelings?" Jason said.

"Ok, I get what you're saying but she still doesn't like me and that makes me mad, every woman wants me, how come she doesn't?" Tom asked himself and the guys angrily.

"Oh that's easy she is not attracted to your money or who you are, she wants to be respected and you disrespected her. You have to be nice to her from now on, try to control your temper and no more smart comments, that way she may see you for who you really are and who knows maybe she will fall for you." Zack said.

"Don't worry, we'll help." Jason said Patting Tom on the back.

"We should head back, is getting late." Tom said and the boys agreed.


	3. Chapter 3 Respect

Hi again, I hope you like this chapter, I'm really nervous about it because the first 2 chapters came to me easily, this one was more force and I'm not sure if I like it. I'm not that worry about it because I'm in chapter 3 and is only day 2 so I have a feeling this is going to be a long story, Im pretty sure there will be a lot of bad and good chapters, I hope more better than bad.

I'm not Irish, I have only been to Dublin and Belfast (I'm never going back to Belfast ever!) I have never been to Wicklow, so I'm sorry for any mistakes I make about the place, I have done my research about the place and I hope I don't mess up that much. Kim's grandparents appear in this chapter and I tried to do an Irish accent, sorry for that and to anyone that might feel offended.

**About Tommy's name**. Why I decided Tom instead of Tommy? At first it was weird but I only did it because I was lazy, I didn't wanted to type the m and y, I was going to add the letters when I revise the story but then I decided that Tom sounded more mature than Tommy and this version of Tommy seems more to me like a Tom than a Tommy because of his attitude and status, it may not make sense or sound ridiculous but I like it.

**Disclaimer:** nothing belongs to me except for: Riverside pub B&B, NK, Colleen, Patrick, Brielle and Aidan.

* * *

><p><strong>Riverside Pub<strong>

The pub was full of people, after all it was Sunday and there was nothing better to do. Kim was dancing _Ceilidh,_ a traditional form of dance, with the locals. She loved Ireland; everyone was so polite and nice there. They really knew how to enjoy life. Like every other year, she had to go back to real life, people pushing people, people being impolite and mean, no smiling, no laughing, people almost running over you to get too work. Her grandparents told her she could stay there with them but at the end her family and friends were in NK, so she always went back, besides she had a job she loved there.

Every summer she brought her friends with her. They stayed at her grandparents place and help them with the pub. This year Rocky, Billy and Aisha came with her.

Kim decided to take a break from dancing and went to sit at the bar; Aisha saw her and sat next to her "So I heard 3 American hotties are staying here, I also heard they're rich."Aisha said.

"Who told you that?" Kim asked.

"Brielle told me, she saw them walking in. So is it truth? Are they here right now? I don't see an unfamiliar face in this familiar crowd." She said looking through the crowd.

"Yeah is truth, one of them is an ogre, so don't get to excited and no they're not here yet. They went hiking." Kim said.

"What do you mean an ogre? Is he that ugly?" Aisha asked.

"Well, he's not ugly on the outside, I don't really know if he's that ugly on the inside but one thing I know is he's rich and arrogant and he thinks he's too good for this place." Kim said disapprovingly "Aidan!" She called the guy behind the bar "2 pints of Guinness please!"

"There you go." Aidan said smiling at them.

"Thanks Aidan" Kim said smiling "Anyway, they must be on their way back."

"Are they from NK too?"Aisha asked.

"Yep, pretty sure high society, I really don't understand why they're staying here, is so weird!" The guy complains about every little thing, he mocks everything he doesn't approve of. If it wasn't for his friends I would have told him to hit the road, well I kind of did." Kim said.

"Please don't tell me you insulted the poor guy. You always do the same thing. You need to control yourself girl." Aisha said.

"Poor guy? The guy is everything but poor, and I'm not going to let him walk over me. I'm going to put him in his place if I have to. People like that made me mad; they think money gives them the right to treat others like crap." Kim said agitated.

"I get it, equality is what you sell. Are the other 2 like that also? Maybe I could date one of them." Aisha asked with deep interest.

"No, the other 2 are pretty nice, they don't complain nor insult like the other one does. You don't even know if they have girlfriends and you're already thinking about dating them? You haven't even seen them." Kim said.

"You know I don't waste time, and who cares if they have girlfriends. What do you think breakups are for honey?" She said

"Nothing stops you does it? I swear if I had a boyfriend and you made him breakup with me so he can get with you, I would kill you both." Kim and Aisha differences didn't stop them from being the best of friends on the contrary they thought that was the reason why they were best friends, arguing with each other was always fun.

"Hey girls! What are you up to?" Rocky came behind them and put a hand on Kim's shoulder and the other on Aisha's.

"Nothing much." Aisha replied.

"Oh look" Rocky said pointing at the door "the rich guys Brielle couldn't stop talking about."

"How do you know is them?" Aisha said. Already knowing by the way they were dressed; they were indeed the guys Kim and she were just talking about.

"Are you kidding me? How many people do you see walking in here dress like that? They are not the typical backpackers and backpackers don't dress like that either." Rocky said.

"Well you're right Rocky, that's them." Kim said.

"Claro que lo estoy!" Rocky said.

"What? Never mind." Aisha said "They are so hot! Look at their bodies" the way she said it made Rocky uncomfortable "Kim, you have to introduce me, please, you have to! As one of your best friends you have to. One of them could be my future husband!"

"Are you kidding me Aisha, are you that desperate?" Kim asked.

"What kind of question is that? Of course I am! Every girl has a dream! Mine is to fall in love with a rich guy." Aisha said.

"You want a rich guy, when you can have me?" Rocky said joking.

"Like duh!" She said "Kim, are you just going to stand there?"

"Fine! I'll introduce you, but I'm warning you the guy in white really is an ogre, Come on." She said walking towards the guys who were looking around.

"Hey guys! How was the walk?" Kim asked.

"Oh hey Kim, it was great, beautiful place, just like you said, only problem was the clothes, you should have warned us about this mistake." Jason said pointing at their dirty clothes.

"I'm glad you like it! And sorry about that, it didn't occur to me. Anyways I wanted to introduce you to my friends, Rocky and Aisha, they come here every summer with me and help around, guys these are um Zack, Jason and Tom." She said.

"Hi, nice to meet you!" Jason said and Zack did the same, Tom just stare at Rocky, he was trying to figure out what he was to Kim, sure she said friends but who knew.

"So um you'll be staying here for a week right? We could show you around if you like" Kim looked at Aisha as if she was going crazy.

"I don't think they need our help, right guys? I'm pretty sure they don't want to hang out with the staff." Kim said.

Zack laughed " don't be ridicules Kim, we'd love to hang out with you guys, maybe we can't get together after summer is over, since we live in the same city."

"Oh well, um, sure ok, if you don't mind. So do you guys want something to drink?" she asked the guys.

"No" Tom said piss "we are going to our rooms right know. I imagine the noise won't stop until early morning right?"

"That's the disadvantage of staying in a pub, I'm pretty sure you guys knew what you where getting into right?" Rocky said.

"No I didn't obviously, I've never stay in a pub before. This should be illegal!" he said rudely looking at Rocky "if you excuse me I'm going upstairs." he walk away.

Jason looked at the others apologetically "sorry about that, we'd love to stay but we're really tired, we'll see you tomorrow."

"The offers still standing you know." Aisha said upset with Tom's attitude.

"Thanks but I think we better wait till tomorrow to see if he's in a better mood, otherwise you'll kill him. Good night." Jason said and Zach and he went upstairs.

Rocky waited till they were gone "Did you see the way that Tom guy was looking at me? If looks could kill I would be dead by now! What's he's problem anyway?"

"You weren't joking Kim, he stares and doesn't say anything and when he does he snaps!" Aisha exclaimed. "He definitely didn't like Rocky at all, I thought he was going to hit him."

"I know; He does that all the time, don't worry Rocky he did the same thing to me." Kim said patting him on the back. She was beginning to think there was something wrong with him. She thought the guy needed help and she felt sorry for him, someone like that could not be happy.

"What's his last name?" Aisha asked.

"Why?" Kim asked her.

"Because I'm pretty sure I've seen him before, after all we live in the same city."

"Yeah he looks familiar to me too. I think his last name is Oliver, let me check in the computer" they walk to the computer and she started typing "yeah that's his last name."

"Tom Oliver, Tom Oliver" Aisha repeated time after time until she gasp "Oh my god, I think I know who he is."

"Well, aren't you going to tell us?" Kim asked full of curiosity.

"I think he's the heir of Oliver Corporation" Kim and Rocky still looked confuse "you know the media company, most of the magazines and newspapers belong to them and they also have TV and radio stations. He's a billionaire."

"What the hell are they doing here then? He's not here to write a critic about my grandparents place is he?" Kim said

"Kim, please, that's not his job. He has his own guinea pigs to do that." Aisha said.

"Maybe they're just trying something different, besides I'm pretty sure it wasn't his idea to stay here, his friends seem to have made that decision for him." Rocky said.

"No wonder he's always piss, he's use to have people kissing his ass and doing what he wants. Well he will have to learn he can't always have things his way." Kim said.

"At least his hot! I wouldn't mind dating him." Aisha said.

"Are you crazy? He's arrogant, mean, disrespectful, doesn't have tact and he's uptight. You really wouldn't mind going out with someone like that?" Kim said.

"Not if he has money." Aisha said.

"You're unbelievably crazy." Kim said.

"Oh come on! There must be something good about him, none of us is perfect!" she said "He has the excuse of being rich; most rich people are like that. It's not his fault he's encapsulated in a bubble and he can't see farther than that because he doesn't know another life, He's pretty comfortable where he is, that's why he thinks he doesn't have to make an effort."

"I don't think that gives him the right to treat people badly. Just because he's rich doesn't mean he can't tell right from wrong." Kim said.

"Maybe you should teach him how to behave" Aisha said teasingly. Kim gave her a disgusted look.

"Let's forget about them for today and lets go dancing!" Rocky said and the girls agreed.

* * *

><p>Tom woke up early the next day; he got dressed and went downstairs. He saw an old man and woman behind the bar preparing breakfast. "<em>This must be Kim's grandparents" <em>he thought.

"Good morning young fella!" the woman exclaimed smiling.

"Good morning" he answered back smiling too. _"She really must be her grandmother her smile was just like hers." _

"Would you like breakfast?" the old man asked. The old woman interfered and said "We have bangers, rashers, pudding, beans, eggs, potatoes and bread and for drinking tea, coffee and juice."

He was grateful that she show him which was which; he didn't liked to look like an idiot in front of strangers. He thought the food was very unhealthy but he didn't dare say so, instead he opted for the eggs, rashers, potatoes, bread and a cup of coffee. He was reading a paper and drinking coffee when he saw Kim walk in with a guy that wore glasses. "_Great! Another one!" _he though.

"Hey gramps, hey nana!" she said while she hugged them.

"Kimberly what are ye doing here? Ye should be sleeping!" her grandma said.

"I'm not tired, so I thought I accompany Billy here and say hi to you guys. I'm going to grab a cup of coffee and then I'm going for a jog." she saw Tom sitting in a table eating breakfast, she grab a cup of coffee and signaled Billy to follow her.

"Bon appétit Grumpy! So, how are you today? Did you get to sleep last night?" she said with a smirk.

Tom couldn't help but laugh, he knew she was teasing him but he didn't care for the first time. "Thanks and sorry about last night. You must think the worst of me." Tom didn't care at all what people thought of him but he really care about her opinion.

"You love apologizing don't you? I'm pretty sure you don't really care what people think of you, so it doesn't matter what I think right?" she saw he was looking at Billy like he was an intruder "This is my friend Billy he's from NK also. Billy this is Tom."

"Pleasure" Tom said without looking please at all.

"Likewise" Billy replied "well um I'm going to help Colleen and Patrick with the food, see you later Kim." Billy said and left them.

"You just made my friend uncomfortable" Kim said looking Billy's way.

"I really don't care." He said without caring "I overheard you saying you were going jogging later, do you mind if I join you? If you want you can sit, that way we could talk a bit more." Tom suggested.

Kim was surprise by his request, she wanted to say no but curiosity got the better of her, she was curious about him, she wanted to knock downs his wall and understand his behavior, why he was sometimes nice and other times the most obnoxious man in the world. "Um, sure, why not?" She took a sit and began sipping her coffee. "So why are you always angry?" She asked without hesitating.

He was surprised by her question it was so direct "I'm not always angry!" He disagreed with her. This girl really challenges him.

"Really? Well you fool me. You really need to let down your guard, not everyone in this world is out to get you, you know?" She said. The poor guy felt the need to defend himself every single time.

"My guard is down!" he said agitated confirming he was lying.

Kim laughs and rolls her eyes "then why the attitude? Until you don't let down your wall this conversation is going nowhere." She said.

Tom took a deep breath, she was right. How could he make her like him if he attacked her every single time? "Okay I agree with you" he said with difficulty "I do have a problem trusting people, I don't trust anyone. There I said it" he said

"See now we are making progress, saying what you feel is not bad, is a good thing it makes you feel better." She said "so why don't you trust no one?"

"Because I can't! Have you any idea how traitorous people can be? Is worst when you have money, people just want to be with you for your money, you don't know who's fake and who isn't and there's always someone ready to stab you in the back." He explained to her.

"I think I get you, but I don't think your way of approaching things is the best to deal with things, would you like people snapping at you every single day?"

"How else I'm going to make people respect me. You have to be firm! Otherwise people will do as they please."

"Have you gain respect by treating people like that here?" Kim asked.

"At least not yours, people usually look down when I speak to them and don't answer back to me." He said.

"What did you expected you disrespected me first, you are not the only want in this world that deserves it. You think people respect you, but they're only scare of you and fear my friend is not the same as respect and to tell you the truth they may even hate you." Kim said.

There was nothing he could say to that, what she said made sense, he never really thought about it, but yeah he could say everyone was scare of him.

"You are going to be here for a week so get use to the idea of people standing up to you." Kim warned him.

"I'm not going to tell you I like the idea of people standing up to me, but I just…I really don't like it, I don't!" He said desperately. "I'll try to control myself from now on is all I can do for now.

Kim thought the guy was ridiculous. The way he said he didn't like people standing up to him was somehow funny but at least he was honest and she could even say he wasn't that proud, he never had a problem with apologizing. "That coming from you is better than nothing."

"So you don't go out much do you?" Kim said

"No I don't have time to go out. How can you tell?" He answered.

"The way you act, you look tense all the time. So why don't you have time? She asked.

I'm a workaholic that feels out of control when not working so I spend all the day in an office. I get stressed whenever I try to have fun; all I do is think about work, I think of all the things that have to be done. I obsess about every little thing, I just can't stop it." It was the first time Tom talk to a woman about his life, he felt he could be honest and open with her and the best part was she listened carefully, unlike the women he knew she wasn't self-centered and she was genuine not fake.

"Now I know why your friends kidnapped you, you really need to forget about work and learned how to relax. You're lucky to have friends like them you know? " Kim said.

"Yeah I know." He said.

"You know what? We are going to have fun this week. You obviously need it." Kim said smiling. He really like her smile it made him feel better. "Are you ready for going jogging?"

"Yeah I really need to burn all this food." he said. He could feel his attraction for her growing and even though she was being nicer to him, he didn't know if she felt the same way about him but his guess was that she didn't and that made him sad. He was going to try hard to win her completely. Whenever he wanted something he got it but there are a lot of things that money cannot buy and he knew this was one of those times. She was priceless.

"Irish food is delicious but not the healthiest, so let's go." She said standing up. "Gramps were leaving; we'll be back in an hour or so."

"Don't forget to put a gap in the bush." Patrick said and she closed the door.

"Did he just tell you to put a gap in the bush?" Tom asked.

Kim looked at him and laughed "is just an expression, he wanted me to remember to close the door."

"Why?" He asked.

"Because I always leave it open. Come on" she started to jog and he follow her.

"So you and Billy are only friends?" he asked hoping her answer was no.

"Yeah and so is Rocky before you ask." Tom felt relief when she said that.

"I think is interesting you come here every summer to spend it with your grandparents."

"I really enjoy it and I love it here, besides is only for a month. Sometimes I come for two weeks and then my friends and I travel around Europe." she said.

"What do you love so much about this place? There is nothing to do; what is there to do here?"

"You say that because you're use to city life, you think that you can't have fun if there is no club, restaurants, theater, movies or whatever there is to do in the city. Here everything is simpler, you can just go for a walk, meet people, you won't see concrete all around you, so it's relaxing and besides there are plenty of things to do here, not the type of thing you're use to, but believe me there are a lot, your monotonous life is over."

"I do lead a monotonous uninteresting life." He laughed "I have been wasting my life."

"I figure that out when I met you. I'm pretty sure you have been around the world and never really seen it. It seems to me you are all about luxury and not getting dirty."

"Well you're not wrong about that, after all, it's all I've known since I was born."

"I'm glad that your friends brought you here because I'm going to show you that you don't need money to have a good life." She looked at him and smile he smiled back. They jog for a while and then decided to split, he went to the pub and she to her grandparents place to get Rocky and Aisha.


	4. Chapter 4 Glendalough

Hi everyone this is chapter 4 **Glendalough** I hope you enjoy it, the place is real not mine. For anyone that wants to know how Sally's Gap looks like you just have to see **PS I love you** the part where Holly meets Gerry.

**Disclaimer:** Nothing belongs to me except the things I have said in previous chapters that belong to me.

**:(**

**:)**

**;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Riverside Pub B&amp;B<strong>

Jason and Zack went downstairs. They couldn't find Tom anywhere, so they decided to ask the old man they saw at the counter.

"Good morning, I'm Jason, one of the guests here; I was wondering if you have seen my friend, his name's Tom, we can't find him anywhere.

"Oh your man must be the one that left with me granddaughter." The man said.

"Your granddaughter?" Jason asked. "You mean Kim? He's with Kim?" Jason asked startled.

"That's right! I'm Patrick by the way. Don't worry about your man he'll be fine, Kim knows the place by heart."

"Oh is not that, is just, never mind, we'll wait for them." Jason said speechless.

"Breakfast is ready if you're hungry." Patrick said.

"Breakfast sounds good to me, I'm starving" Zack said. They picked a table and started eating.

"What do you think they're doing? Don't you think is weird?" Jason asked.

"I have no idea, we'll just have to wait and see. I hope they don't kill each other." Zack sai

They saw Tom enter the pub alone; he saw them and took a sit.

"We heard you where with Kim, is it true?" Zack said.

"yeah" he said without going into detail.

"well? Why where you with her?" Jason asked. The problem with Tom was you had to get the info out of him.

"We were just jogging" Tom said.

"You were just jogging? How did that happened? The girl can't stand you! How did you convince her to go jogging with you?" Jason asked.

"It doesn't matter; she is going to take us sightseeing today" he said.

"She said that? Did you brainwash her?" Zack asked. "Honestly what did you do?"

"I just did what you said; I'm trying to be nice to her. It seems she likes it when people are nice to her."

Zack looked at him like he was insane "I don't think she is the only one that likes to be treated that way, are you mad?"

"Not everyone deserves to be treated nicely; you can't put others in their place if you are nice to them." Tom explained. He talk with Kim about that, but you can change the way you see things that fast.

"You have a serious problem, you really do. Is not your place to put no one in their place and please never try to put me in my place because you'll see where I'm going to put you." Zack said pointing at Tom.

"Tom I know you're a good guy, but you say the worst things. Anyway, where's Kim? Did she say where she's taking us today?" Jason asked.

"No she said she was going to discuss it with Rocky and Aisha, so on our way back she decided to go back to her grandparents place, they're staying there. I'm going to take a shower, I'll be back in half an hour." he said and went upstairs.

**:)**

**:(**

**:/**

* * *

><p><strong>Kim's grandparents place<strong>

"Guys get ready; we are going to take the guys sightseeing today." Kim said.

"Wait, you don't mean they guys from last night, right? If that heir guy is coming I'm not going." Rocky said.

"Come on Rocky he's not that bad." Kim said not believing she was defending him.

"Not that bad? He thinks he's better than us and that everything here is beneath him. What made you change your mind so fast? You weren't too happy yesterday with the idea of showing them around. Is it because of all the money he has?"

"Rocky you know me better than that, of course I don't care about his money, that's Aisha's specialty not mine." Aisha just laughed at the comment. "I talk to him today _tête à tête_; I just think he has a tortured soul."

"A tortured soul? Are you for real? He has everything the world can offer! I'm pretty sure he's not suffering, in fact I'm pretty sure he likes to torture other souls." Rocky said.

"He can torture me all he wants, I don't mind." Aisha said "I'm going with Kim, if you want, you can stay."

"Thanks Aisha, so are you in?" she asked Rocky.

"Fine, but if he doesn't behave neither will I. Is Billy coming?" He asked.

"I'll ask him when we get there; I'm going to take a shower. I'll see you guys in a few." Kim said walking to her room.

Half an hour later, Rocky and Aisha waited for Kim in the living room. She came out of her room and sat between them.

"So where do you think we should take them today? The weather's nice today we should do something outdoors." Aisha asked.

"I was thinking of the Wicklow Mountains, we can start with Glendalough show them the Monastic city, the Upper Lake and the Miners village and if we have time we can go to sally's gap." Kim said.

"Are you sure the guy can take it? That's a long walk, he will start complaining." Rocky asked.

"He's a grown man. Well I'm not so sure about that, but if he starts complaining I'll put him on his place. Don't worry about him. Leave him to me." Kim said.

"Are we taking the van?" Aisha asked.

"Of course, we are a lot of people the car won't do." Kim said.

"Do you think they'll want to get in it?" Aisha asked.

"They have no option, otherwise I won't take them anywhere. I don't think they'll say no at least not Jason and Zack. Tom well he's another story."

"Yeah a pompous brat is more like it." Rocky said.

Kim looked at Rocky and laugh, she couldn't blame him for hating the guy, she did the same thing when she met him "let's go guys" they opened the van doors and got in.

Rocky sat in the driver's seat and started the car " This is going to be one interesting day." He turned on the radio "I'm still wondering how on earth he made you change your mind about him so quickly I can't figure it out."

"I told you, we just had a talk, he's just stressed. He needs to learn how to clear he's mind, that's why I'm doing this." Kim said.

"Yeah, that's what I call falling for the guy." Aisha said.

"Aisha, don't be ridiculous, me falling for him? please!" Kim said hoping that wasn't the case. She couldn't see herself with someone like that, she didn't know if she could take so much imperfection in a man.

"All I'm going to say is…" Rocky said and he suddenly starts singing what's playing on the radio "_There's a fire starting in my heart, reaching a fever pitch and it's bringing me out the dark. finally, I can see you crystal clear, go ahead and sell me out and I'll lay your ship bare, see how I'll leave with every piece of you, don't underestimate the things that I will do."_

Kim and Aisha started laughing and Kim started singing "_The scars of your love remind me of us; they keep me thinking that we almost had it all. The scars of your love, they leave me breathless, I can't help feeling"_ now Aisha joins them "_We could have had it all, rolling in the deep, you had my heart inside of your hand, and you played it to the beat._"

The song ended and they all started laughing. "I really love you guys what would I do without you." Kim said. They arrive at the pub and Rocky parked the van.

They walk in the pub and Rocky and Aisha went to greet Colleen and Patrick, they stayed there talking for a while with them.

Kim saw Jason and Zack sitting in a couch watching TV "Good morning guys are you ready to have some fun?" Kim said.

"Hey Kim, so is truth, you made up with Tom. I thought someone was playing a joke on us." Jason said.

"This time he was a little bit more approachable and we had a talk, but I can't promise you that we won't fight again, that guy is the most stubborn man I have ever met." She told them.

"You're telling us, we've know him since we where kids and that's always been him." Zack said.

Rocky, Aisha and Billy join them, Billy decided to go, after all it was Monday and Patrick told him they could deal with the crowd, besides there were 2 other employees there. They were all seated around the pub waiting for Tom, he finally join them.

"Hi" he said tense; he didn't like to be around so many people. He would have preferred to be alone with Kim. "Sorry by the way that I acted last night it was uncalled for" he said to the others.

"It really was uncalled for" Rocky said and Kim stared at him "but we accept your apology."

Tom didn't like Rocky at all they guy had some nerve. He let it go because Kim was there "so where are you taking us?"

"We decided to take you guys to the Wicklow Mountains is summer so is not going to be that cold and is the perfect time to go; so if everyone's ready we're leaving." She said. Since no one said anything she started walking to the door "let's go" she said and they follow her. They reach the van and Rocky opened the doors.

"Excuse me, what's that?" Tom asked outrage pointing at the car.

"A van" Kim replied _"here we go again." _She thought.

"Are we supposed to go in that thing?" He asked unashamed.

"Yeah, that thing works just fine and if you don't want to get in it you can stay here." Kim said calm.

The idea of them going without him infuriated him, so he sucked it up and said "fine! I suppose I can handle it."

"Yes you can. Is not like its infected or anything, you won't die in it, unless Rocky happens to crash it." Kim said.

He got in and didn't say more. He sat on the back with Jason and Zack, Aisha and Billy sat in the middle and Kim sat in the front with Rocky who was driving. At first they were all quiet; they were little uncomfortable thanks to Tom.

After 20 minutes Jason decided to break the silence "so how do you guys know each other?"

"Well I know Billy since we were kids; we went to the same gymnastic school. We met Aisha at work and a couple of months later we met Rocky at the gym and now we all share the rent." Kim said.

"The 4 of you live together in the same place?" Tom asked.

"5 of us actually, Trini couldn't come this year." Aisha replied.

Tom asked himself how 5 people lived under the same roof. "Isn't it uncomfortable? All that people under the same roof? What about privacy?"

"We live in a loft, so the place is big and spacious and since we get along is not uncomfortable at all, besides we all have our own rooms, so privacy is not a problem." Billy said.

"So you and Kim were gymnasts?" Jason asked.

"We kind of still are." Billy replied.

"What do you mean?" Tom asked anxiously.

"We are performers; we work at Cirque de la Lune in NK" he responded.

"You work at cirque de la Lune?" Zack asked amaze "I saw one of your performances last year, what you guys do is amazing!" he said impressed.

"Thanks, is good to know our hard work doesn't go unnoticed." Kim said.

Tom was confused "so you walk in a tightrope or something like that?"

Zack laughed "that's an insult to them, what they do is more complicated than that, is another form of art."

"You guys should come see us one day, I'll get you tickets." Kim said.

"For how long have you guys been working there?" Tom asked. He was a bit preoccupied, her job sounded dangerous.

"Well we started when we were 18, the first 3 years we did tour shows with the circus then we got tired of life on the road and decided to stay in NK so we joined the resident circus there." Kim answered.

"What about you Aisha? Are you a performer to?" Zack asked her.

"No, I'm a scenic artist, I started working for the circus a year after Kim and Billy, I met them on a tour and we've been inseparable since then."

"Billy, forgive me for saying this but you seem kind of shy." Jason said.

Billy smiled "you're not wrong about that, I'm shy. Somehow when I'm on stage I'm another different person."

"So Rocky you are the only one that doesn't work in there?" Zack asked.

"No I'm a gym instructor and a personal trainer, I'm the only one that doesn't work there, even Trini works there, she is also a performer.

"What about you guys? What do you do for a living?" Aisha asked. They already knew what Tom did but they didn't know what Jason and Zack did for a living and they didn't know they already knew about Tom.

"Compare to what you guys do our jobs are dull, but we are…" Jason was uncomfortable, whenever they told people they were heirs that work for their families; they either despise them or just befriended them for their money.

"Are you ashamed to tell us you are rich?" Aisha asked.

"How do you know we are rich?" Jason asked.

"I don't, well I know Tom is, so I figured that you must be also, besides they way you dress is a giveaway." She said

"You know who I am?" Tom asked surprise, so they did knew who he was and still they didn't act any differently, there must be something wrong with them.

"Of course, your face is plasted everywhere on NK."

"Why didn't you say something?" he asked her.

"What was I suppose to do? I know who you are but I don't know you. I wasn't planning on telling you unless I had to, besides you are kind of intimidating, I wouldn't have dare." she said.

He felt a bit guilty about making her feel like that.

"Actually, Aisha is the only one that knows who you are, she told us you own a media company or something like that. So do you like your job or do you see it as an obligation?"

What kind of question was that? "I do like it, it's stressful but I like it."

"What about you guys?" Kim asked the others.

"Well my family owns a grocery chain" Zack said.

"And mine are real estate developers so we own a bunch of places." Jason said.

"Why were you ashamed to tell us?" Aisha asked.

"Because we like you guys, you seem pretty nice. We were afraid of your reaction; most people when they find out, either hate us because they say we have it easy or just want to take advantage of us." Jason answered.

"I can't imagine someone trying to take advantage of Tom; I mean you scare every one with one of your stares." Kim said

"Believe it or not, there are plenty of people out there especially women that have tried to take advantage of me. It really pisses me off." Tom said pissed.

"You don't have to worry about us, well you should be aware of Aisha she likes rich guys." Rocky said.

"Rocky!" Aisha said exasperated. "Ok fine I admit it! If a rich man falls in love with me, what am I suppose to do? Run away? don't think I'm one of those girls that only dream of marrying a rich guy I dream of marrying a rich man that loves me and that I love back, but hey dreams are dreams and we are all allow to have them, am I right? Am I right? Besides all men dream on having the most beautiful woman on earth, so is a tied ok?" she said with her arms cross.

"Now that I think about it you are right" Zack said laughing.

After an hour they reach Glendalough. They decided to explore the valley, the Upper and Lower lake, the Monastic city and the miners village. After a while they got hungry and stop to eat, Kim was carrying a backpack where she put a couple of things to eat, she pulled a blanket and Aisha helped her set it on the grass.

"We are not sitting on the grass are we?" Tom asked with his hands in his pockets.

"No we are sitting on the blanket." Kim said, not believing he was complaining about something that idiotic.

"Is the same thing." He said. He wasn't sitting in the floor.

"No is not. Are you scare of some little ants?" she asked.

"Hell no" he replied fiercely.

"Well then sit down and shut up." Kim said.

He didn't "fine you can stay there!" she said annoy at his ridiculous attitude.

He saw she was annoyed at him something that definitely didn't help him win her and finally gave up, he sat next to her. She handed him a sandwich and he took it.

The others were engrossed in a conversation and he took the opportunity to talk to her "This place is pretty nice."

"I know, that's why I brought you guys here." She said.

"Yeah." He said thinking on what more he could say to her "A performer huh? So what do you do there?"

"Um well is hard to explain cause I do a couple of things, I do a lot of acrobatic stuff, trapeze, hoops..." she said, taking a sip from the water bottle.

"Is it dangerous?" he said with a worried look.

"I'm not going to lie, it is very dangerous, but nothing bad has ever happened to me."

"What do you mean?"

"A couples of falls that's all, never seen someone die" she replied.

"What are you going to do after that? You can do that forever right?" he asked.

"Well I only have a couple of years left, if I don't have an accident of course. I really don't know what I'm going to do; maybe I'll stay there and help with choreography or something." She said.

He just nodded, he had run off things to say.

She decided to address the others "hey guys since is only 1 I think we have time to go to Sally's gap is not that far from here, but of course only if you guys are not tired."

"I'm not tired and I don't mind" Zach said.

"Me neither" Jason said.

"Ok, so let's go back to the car." She said standing up.

She started gathering things and the others help her. Once they were finish, they reach the car and drove to the gap.

When they arrive they started wondering around.

"I know I have said this a lot since I got here but Ireland is amazing, I have never seen something like this before. Whenever we go on vacation you guys are coming with us." Zack said

Kim giggled and started walking, Tom suddenly appeared to her left, she thought he was acting like a lost puppy. He hadn't left her side since the day started, that began to worry her.

"You seem more relax." She commented.

"Yeah I feel like I have no care in this world." They kept walking. "So, just for you know curiosity, do you have a boyfriend?" He asked her.

That was the million dollar question, the question a guy asked when he was interested and she really hoped with all her heart that that wasn't the case with him; maybe he really was curious "No I don't" was all she said.

"I don't either" he said feeling stupid, he was certain he was being obvious.

"It doesn't surprise me you look like the kind of man that likes women." She said joking. He offered the answer without her asking it, this was going where she didn't want it to go.

"What? Oh no I mean I don't have a girlfriend." He knew she was joking but still felt the need to rectify himself.

What was she suppose to say? "I imagine you don't have much time for a girlfriend, being a workaholic and all and what kind of girl can stand your outbursts?"

"In my defense, I could make time if I wanted to and I happen to be a very good boyfriend, no one has ever broken up with me yet."

"So you have done the breaking? Does that count as being a good boyfriend?" she asked. He was hilarious he didn't needed her to help him dig himself he was doing it all by himself.

"Is not my fault they are not the best girlfriends!" he said, this girl enjoys humiliating him.

"No one has ever broken up with you before? Really?" she knew he was trying to sell himself to her but he was doing a bad job.

"Why is it so hard to believe?" he asked.

"Because you are not the sweetest guy and you know it, there must be something wrong with these girls." She replied

"I can be sweet" he said, he couldn't believe she didn't thought he was a great catch.

"Yeah, a sweet torment" she said laughing "if I was your girlfriend, I would ask myself how that happened."

"How many serious relationships have you had?" he asked suddenly interested in knowing how many men had had her heart at some point.

"None" was her answer.

"None? I don't believe you. Why not? How old are you?" he didn't believe her how was that possible?

"I'm 24 and I don't have time for a boyfriend my job is to demanding, I've been doing it since I was 18 and unlike you I can't make time."

"Then why don't you quit?" he demanded her.

"Are you crazy? I love my job, why would I leave it for someone I haven't even met and who knows if I ever meet someone. That's not a priority in my life right now." she kept walking. The others were wondering around the place so they didn't pay attention to their conversation.

He kept walking, she exasperated him, if he ever intended to be with her he had to convince her he was the right choice.

"So these girlfriends, you know, the ones you break up with, what kind of women are they?" she asked curiously, she wanted to know what attracted him in a woman because he must be very picky when it came to them.

He thought of his past girlfriends "well they are classy, elegant, beautiful and rich."

"That's it? Those things have nothing to do with who they are inside, that's just the superficial part. What did you loved about them?" she asked trying to make him think.

He couldn't think about a single thing. The girls he dated weren't his choice; they always were his mother's choice. "To be honest there is nothing I can think about."

"You're telling me there is not a single thing you can point out? I mean did they make you smile? Laugh? were they smart? Funny? Sweet? a good cooker?" she pushed.

"No I can't recall a single thing" he replied.

"And you call that a relationship? I'm not an expert on relationships or anything but I think you should feel at least attracted to them. Why do you go out with girls you don't even like? How does that happen? Was it arrange or something?" she asked, he was just like her he had never had a real relationship and he didn't even knew it.

"Kind of" he said "my mother loves to play matchmaker, I just go out with them to get her of my back. How they never break up with me is beyond me, well that's a lie I really know why they never leave me, because I'm worth billions that's why."

She thought it was kind of sad "so you are just like me you have never had a real relationship"

He just smiled "don't tell anyone ok?"

"Yeah your secret is safe with me. So do you get along with your mother?" she asked trying to change the course of the conversation.

"Sometimes, when she is not pestering me which is always." He answered.

"What about your father?" she ask, hoping he didn't go back to the boyfriend subject.

"He's pretty cool, we get along just fine." He decided he wasn't going to pursue the other subject for the time being but he wasn't giving up.

She smiled "Well I think is time to head back." They gathered the others and went back to the van.

"Guys I really hope you enjoy yourselves, we did the best we could for today." Kim said.

"Yeah we did" Zack said for the others "I won't forget this place for the rest of my life, are we going to do something tomorrow?"

"I can't tomorrow, but maybe the others can." Kim said.

"Is no problem right? You guys are supposed to be working" Jason asked.

"Actually only Aisha and I are working tomorrow, Rocky and Billy are going to be free."

"Yeah we can make plans for tomorrow if you want." Rocky said.

They arrive at the pub where only Jason, Tom, Zack, Billy and Rocky stayed. Rocky and Billy where going to do the night shift and Aisha and Kimberly went back to the house to rest.

**Freaking out, know I know how it feels to post a fic**.


	5. Chapter 5 Bray

I wanted to thank you all for the reviews; it's good to know you guys enjoy the story. This is chapter 5 it's call **Bray **another town in Wicklow. I hope you enjoy this chapter, I see it as a step forward I think the story is evolving just fine and I think I'm making progress.

**Disclaimer: **Riverside Pub, Liam, Galvin, Patrick, Colleen and Regan belong to me nothing else belongs to me in this chapter.

* * *

><p>:(<p>

;)

:(

**Riveside Pub B&B**

It was 6 of clock and the pub was half full, people always came to eat there, plus the guest always ate there. Billy went to the kitchen in search of food since the guys were hungry. They all sat together eating while making plans for the other day.

Tom wasn't paying attention to what they were saying, he was upset, Kim wasn't coming tomorrow with them and he wanted to spend more time with her, he found it comforting to have her next to him. He wasn't even interested in going out with the guys but he considered that if he spends more time with them he could learn more about her and if she saw he was making an effort to get along with her friends she'd be more willing to accept him.

Jason interrupted his thoughts "Tom."

"What?" he asked

"I asked if you want to go to Bray?" Jason said.

"What's that?" he asked.

"The place we've been talking about for the last 15 minutes." Jason said.

"Why are you asking me? I don't know the place." Tom said.

"It's a seaside town. So, do you or do you not want to come?" Jason asked again getting desperate.

"What are we going to do there?" he asked.

"Are you serious? We just talk about that. Boy you really are distracted." Zack said

"I'm just thinking about work and all the stuff I have to do once we get back." He lied.

"I'm sure that's it." Zack said sarcastically.

Rocky interrupted their conversation "I was telling them we could go hang gliding."

"You mean as in a hang glider?" Tom said incredulously.

"Yeah but is ok if you don't want to you know, we are all scare of something." Rocky said maliciously.

"You think I'm scare?" He said menacingly.

"I was just saying. You seem to be afraid of a lot of things." Rocky said with his arms cross he didn't like Tom at all, his attitude bothered him.

"I'm not afraid and we are going hang gliding tomorrow" with that said he got up and went upstairs.

"That was interesting." Zack said "what time are we leaving tomorrow?"

"11 so we can be there at 12. Well, we have work to do guys, if you need anything we'll be here till midnight." Rocky said.

"See you guys tomorrow then and thanks for everything." Jason said.

"You're welcome" Billy said and went to the kitchen to help there, while Rocky took his place behind the bar.

"Well it surprised me to see Tom let Rocky's comment slide." Zack told Jason after the others were gone.

"Yeah but I'm pretty sure this is not the end of it. I think is clear Rocky doesn't like Tom." Jason commented.

"That's nothing new apparently we are the only ones that like him." Zack said.

Jason laughed "well I'm going to take a shower, see you later."

Zack stood after a while and sat at one of the couches and watch TV with some of the locals and guests.

* * *

><p>:(<p>

:)

;(

**Kim's grandparents place**

Kim was eating breakfast; she was staring blankly at the newspaper.

"Kimberly?" Colleen called.

"Huh?" Kim suddenly reacted.

"Are ye alright sweet heart?" Her grandma asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Kim lied.

"You seem a bit distracted did you have fun yesterday?" Colleen asked.

"Yeah it was fun." She answered plainly. It really was fun it was the Tom part that disconcerted her.

"Those lads were pretty handsome. Especially the one you were drinking coffee with, he's a very nice fella, don't ye think?"

"Well I don't know, I don't really think he's that great, he's just a guy, not that much to look at." Kim lied again.

"If ye say so, if I was your age…" her grandmother wasn't able to finish because Kim interrupted.

"I really don't want to hear the rest of what you are going to say, so please don't finish that sentence."

Colleen decided not to push her she knew her granddaughter and Kim would go to her when she was ready to talk about whatever was bothering her, but she knew that the youngfella had something to do with it "Alright, I need you to go to the supermarket with Aisha to get some yoke for the Pub and the house, Patrick and I are walking there so you can take the van.

"Oh I forgot to ask you, can Rocky and Billy borrow the car? They are taking the guys somewhere today." Kim asked.

"Sure, here" she gave her a list "that's what we need and don't forget the bag of taytos."

"Ok don't worry, we'll get everything. I'm going to my room to change, guess I'll see you guys later." She hugged her grandmother and left to her room.

When she entered the room she saw Aisha getting up "morning" Aisha said.

"Good morning. We have to go to the supermarket, so you should get something to eat right now." Kim said.

Aisha nodded and went to the kitchen to fix breakfast. After she ate she went to her room and changed her clothes. Kim and she got in the van.

"Where do you think the guys are going today?" Aisha asked.

"I have no idea" Kim replied.

"It wouldn't amaze me if they do something extreme, I'm pretty sure Rocky will want to annoy Tom." Aisha said.

"Yeah that's Rocky for you" Kim said

They arrive at the supermarket and each got a cart.

"So I overheard part of your conversation with Tom." Aisha said pushing the cart.

"So?" Kim said playing dumb.

"He asked you if you had a boyfriend" she said picking a couple of boxes of eggs.

"I know I was the one he asked the question to." Kim said guarded.

"You know what that means right? He likes you!" Aisha said excited, it was time for Kim to find someone and Tom seem like the kind of guy she needed.

"He hates my guts, I'm pretty sure he doesn't like me." Kim said afraid she was wrong "maybe he's like a lawyer, he likes to ask question so he can later use what you say against you."

"Kim I know you are smarter than that."

"Well maybe playing dumb for once in my life will do me some good." Kim said.

"I know you are nervous and knowing you that probably means you might be interested, otherwise you wouldn't care so much and you wouldn't deny the fact that he likes you."

"You are talking nonsense; I'm not interested in him! I can't be, he's not my type, not that I have a type but he definitely is no it and I just met him and I say I don't like him and that's it! Besides he likes rich classy ridiculous elegant women and I'm not any of those things and I don't want to be!" Kim said agitated.

Aisha laughed "see if all those things you said were true you wouldn't be this mad. You are just afraid you like him and you know what that means, if you ever get together with him you might have to let go of your lifestyle because we know in this world women are always the ones to make changes in their lives to accommodate man and with him that requires a big change."

"I don't know why we are talking like I'm marrying him, I just met him! Is not like I'm dating him or even intending to, we don't even know if he really likes me and I don't like him like that! Besides I don't plan to change for a man." Kim repeated.

"I know he likes you, I can tell by the way he looks at you. All I know is that it wouldn't surprise me to see you walking down the aisle with him one of these days and of course I'm going to be the maid of honor."

"You are so wrong about that."

"We'll see. I think you finally have met your match." She left Kim panicking with a bottle of milk in hand.

Kim didn't say anything else for the rest of the trip. They arrive at the pub at 12; luckily the guys had already left when they got there.

"Hi Patrick" Aisha said "do you know where the guys went today?"

"They went to Bray." He said.

"To Bray? They decided to take them there? Rocky doesn't like that beach, I'm pretty sure they aren't going there for that." Kim said as a matter of fact.

"The only thing that occurs to me is hang gliding." Aisha concluded.

"Oh this is going to be a disaster; he definitely did that to annoy Tom." Kim said.

"I think they will like it, it's so much fun and so peaceful." Aisha said.

"Yeah" she said not saying more about that "gramps the things are in the van I'm going to tell Aidan and Liam to get them.

"Alright I'm going to help in the kitchen; you girls can stay here in the bar if you like." He said leaving them.

* * *

><p>;)<p>

:(

:)

**Bray **

"We are here! Nice isn't it?" Rocky said

"Yeah if somber is nice to you." Tom said sarcastically.

"This is a good place for what we are doing today." Billy interrupted before Rocky could replied, he knew Rocky didn't like the place but that didn't matter because he knew he just wanted to irritate Tom.

"I'm ready to go hang gliding! We have never done this before." Zack was exited.

"Since is the first time you guys do this, they are going to teach you how to fly from a training hill and then you will progress to a higher flight, sometimes it takes two days to master the apparatus." Billy said.

"I can do it in one day" Tom said sure of himself.

"You are too sure of yourself aren't you?" Rocky asked a bit annoyed.

"Yeah I am" Tom said proud.

"Well is not as easy as it looks you could end up killing yourself if you don't take your time to learn properly." Rocky said.

"I'm sure I can learn it all in one day." Tom said again.

"Whatever you say pal is your life." Rocky said.

"I think you have a problem with me" Tom said standing in front of Rocky.

"Well you're not wrong about that, I don't like you at all." he said looking him in the eyes.

"May I ask what have I done to you?" Tom asked.

"Is not what you have done to me is what you are; I don't like your attitude or the way you treat others." Rocky said

"I don't think the way I treat people is of any concern to you."

"Guys we came here to have fun so let's forget our differences for a while ok?" Zack said

They both agreed. They went to meet the instructors.

"Hi Galvin" Rocky said to a tall skinny guy with red hair.

"How's it goin', sham? I see Kim and Aisha didn't come today" he said looking for them.

"They had to work." Billy said

"Pity, I'm always happy to see them; maybe I'll go to the boozer later." Galvin said.

"You know you are always welcome there" Billy said.

"So these are the 3 lads you talked about?" Galvin asked.

"Yeah, they are from NK also, they are staying at Riverside. Guys this is Galvin and Regan" Billy said pointing at Galvin's companion a tall broad blond guy "and this are Tom, Jason and Zack."

"Well welcome to Bray, this is your first time hang gliding right?" Galvin addressed the guys.

"Yeah" they replied.

"No worries, I'll give you training, you'll learn the techniques and how to control your body. If you guys are ready follow me." They walk up the hill.

"This will be your hang gliders" he said pointing at three hang gliders. He talked for a while of how the hang glider worked and other things. When they were ready to start he assigned each a hang glider. The first to jump of the training hill was Zack fallow by Jason and Tom. Tom learn how to control the apparatus fast and he ask Galvin to let him fly from a higher hill, he decided to let him but he had to go first with one of the other guys that were properly trained and Galvin not knowing he didn't got along well with Rocky told him he should go with him, Tom didn't like that idea at all but didn't say anything.

"It seems I have to apologize, after all you did learn how to fly fast. I have to admit I'm impressed." Rocky said walking to a higher hill with Tom behind him.

"I told you." was all he said.

"Boy aren't you humble?" Rocky asked sarcastically "is it in your genes? All that pride?"

"I'm not proud" he said fiercely "I'm _self assured that's all."_

"Yeah self assured, if that's what you think."

"I really want to know why you hate me so much." Tom asked he really needed to get along with this idiot he was one of Kim's friends and to top it all they lived under the same roof which means he is an influence on her and she may listen to him.

"Don't deny that you don't like me either, I know you hate my guts, the only reason you try to be nice to me is because of Kim." Rocky stated.

"Excuse me?" Tom said stopping in the way.

"You think I'm stupid? I know you like her and I want to warn you that if you are looking for a toy you are wasting your time with her she is not the type of girl you date." Rocky warn him.

"I'm not playing with her and what do you know about the type of girls I date?"Tom asked.

"Believe me; guys like you only date the same type of women. Kim doesn't belong in your world why don't you go and find someone like you?"

"What do you mean like me?" Tom asked.

"I mean a proud superficial selfish woman that thinks money is everything. Kim is none of those things it would make me mad to see her turn into a bimbo just because of a rich boy's whim.

"First of all I'm not selfish or superficial, I won't deny I'm proud but I don't think pride is that bad and I wouldn't turn her in any of those things, I like her just the way she is. That's the reason I like her."

"She will never be accepted in your world and you know that. Why don't you leave her alone? In the end you will make her suffer." Rocky practically beg him.

" I'm a grownup I can make my own decision and I'll date whoever I want; I don't have to ask permission to you."

"Fine destroy her life, why not? I don't even know why I'm worried I don't even know if she will accept you."

"Why wouldn't she accept me?" Tom asked concerned.

"Are you kidding me? You represent all the things she detests."

"If you all give me a chance to redeem myself from this image you have made of me I could show you I'm not that bad, there are a lot of good things about me."

"Listen I don't really know you, maybe deep inside, very deep inside, you are a nice guy, who knows? but all I have seen from you is arrogance and If you want me to see you as for what you say you really are I recommend you to start showing your true colors right now otherwise you're screw and I'm warning you, you're intentions towards Kim better be good, or I'll hunt you down and kill you."

"That's fair; I promise my intentions are not bad."

"They better not be. We reach the hill I'm going to hang in the left you can hang in the right just do as I say and no one will die." Rocky gave him instructions and after a while they jumped from the hill."

After a couple of hours of hang gliding the guys decided they had enough so they went to eat in front of the beachfront promenade in a small restaurant they found there and then they headed back to the pub.

* * *

><p>:)<p>

:(

;)

**Riverside Pub B&B**

It was already 8 o'clock when the guys arrive at the pub. Kim was behind the bar with Aidan and Liam serving the crowd.

She saw the guys come in and saw they all look exhausted. Rocky approach her and greeted her "hi Kim how's everything?"

"Hey! Everything's great, how did it go?" Kim asked him

"It was…great. We went hang gliding." he said.

"Yeah we figure it out, you hate the place why other reason would you go there? So please tell me you guys got along just fine." She implored.

"Well at first me and Tom had an argument but it's over for now. The other guys are cool though I wouldn't mind hanging out with them once we are back in NK." He admitted.

"Well I'm happy you got along with them." She said happily.

"Kim I just wanted to say… "Rocky said without finishing what he was going to say.

"What?" Kim asked worried.

"Never mind, is not important." He decided that she was smart and intelligent and she didn't need him telling her how to live her life. "Where's Aisha?"

"She must be in the kitchen she is serving food." She said.

"Well me and Billy are heading back to the house we are exhausted."

"You are not going to eat?" she asked.

"No we ate on our way here. Well I'm going to look for Billy, see you back at the house."

"Okay see you guys later" Kim said.

After Rocky and Billy left, Jason, Zack and Tom went to greet Kim. Jason and Zack just went to say hi and left to their rooms, Tom stayed he wanted to talk to Kim and now was the right time. He waited until she had a break from all the people that were at the bar.

"Hey Kim, could I talk to you for a second?" Tom asked her.

"Um yeah sure." She said nervously "Liam could you cover for me for a while?"

"Yeah don't worry, go ahead" the sandy blond hair guy said.

She walked with him to a table and they took a seat "So what's up?"

"You know I'm leaving on Friday and I was wondering if you would like to go out with me tomorrow" he said not looking nervous at all.

"You mean like on a date? Just the 2 of us?" she asked starting to panic.

"Yeah" he said.

"You want to go on a date with me? Why?" she asked confuse.

"Because I'm attracted to you and I want to get to know you, I'm really interested in you." he said going straight to the point.

"Why would a guy like you go out with a girl like me? If you just want to have some fun with me you have the wrong person!" she warned him.

"Why does everyone think that? I don't want to play with you I really like you!" he insisted.

"You just met me, you don't know me that well to like me!" she said exasperated.

"It doesn't matter! I feel the way I do I can't help it! We live in the same city, is not like we won't see each other ever again, that's why I'm taking this chance, I plan to see you again once we are back there and I want to go out with you tomorrow or on Thursday is all I want! Just give me a chance to see if there could be something between us!" he begged her.

"But I don't want to have nothing with you! I don't want to have nothing with no one!" she claimed.

"Why not?" He pressed her.

"Because is not what I want right now." she replied.

"Just give me an opportunity, please I beg you. I will not leave you alone until you say yes." He urged.

"Why do you insist so much?" she saw he was really desperate.

"Because I'm afraid that I will never find someone like you ever again, I can't let you say no, I need to know… I feel like we belong together and I have never felt like this before, it's just one date and if after that you don't want to see me again then I… well I can't really promise that I will leave you alone because I can be very persistent." He said without hesitating.

"Yeah it seems you always get what you want, don't you?" she said with her arms crossed, she looked down and didn't said anything for a while after she considered his request she said "I'll go on a date with you, somehow you convinced me but I can't promise you more, I told you I'm not looking for a relationship and I mean it."

"I understand that but sometimes we change our minds just like I have on this trip." He said hopefully.

"So since you asked me out is up to you to plan the date." Kim said.

"I already did." He replied

"You don't waste time do you? You didn't wait for me to say yes." Kim said smiling. The guy was really too sure of himself, nothing stopped him and it was that determine attitude that made her say yes.

"Like I said I wasn't going to give up until you said yes." He said smiling back.

"It has to be after 6 because I have to work tomorrow." She said.

"No you don't." he stated.

"Yes I do!" she exclaimed. "This guy really is something else." She thought.

"No you don't, I talked to your grandfather and I asked him if he could give you the day free and he said yes." He had in fact talked to him when they arrive at the pub.

"You really work fast." She said impressed.

"Yeah well I'm use to think ahead."

"So now that you have everything plan where are you taking me? And at what time am I suppose to be here?" she asked anxiously.

"Oh you are not coming here, I'm going to get you and I don't believe in surprises so I'm taking you to the only place I know in Ireland, we are going to Dublin since is not that far away from here and I'm going to get you at 10."

"You are really bossy it's scary, I don't think I like that." She said.

"I'm sorry, I know I sound like I'm giving orders I'm just use to it because is all I do" he said

"Well I better go help the guys and you should go to sleep you look tired." She pointed out.

"Yeah I am very tired, thanks for saying yes." He said gratefully.

"Is not like I had a choice you were planning to hunt me until I said yes." She went behind the bar again.

He just went upstairs to take a shower and rest. He had never felt so happy in his entire life.

* * *

><p>Aidan told Kim she could leave with Aisha it was late and he, Liam and the others could handle the crowd.<p>

Kim was driving the van when Aisha started asking questions.

"So what was that all about? What were you guys talking about? You seemed angry at first."Aisha asked eagerly. She saw the whole thing, she couldn't hear their conversation because of the noise but she suspected he asked her out.

"You are so nosy" Kim said laughing.

"Oh come on, I tell you everything!"Aisha pushed.

Kim looked at her and decided to tell her "He asked me out."

"He did? I knew it! What did you say?" Aisha asked urgently.

Kim looked embarrassed "I said yes" she said wanting to hit herself.

"You did?" that was something she wasn't expecting at all.

"I know you are surprise, I'm surprise to, he is very persuasive he convinced me to go out with him I told him I didn't want to but he insisted and in desperation I said yes."

"Oh come on you like him."

"Even If I like him, I still don't want nothing with him right now." she didn't deny the fact that she liked him "I must be going crazy or something, I have a perturbed mind. How can I be attracted to him? He is the kind of person I avoid and here I am ready to go on a date with him!" They arrive at the house.

They arrive at the house and descended the car Aisha went to her side and interlocked her arms with Kim's and said "don't worry about it Kim, sometimes life doesn't go the way we plan and sometimes is for good maybe this is something good for you. See it as a new chapter in your life; change is what makes life interesting monotony is boring. Just give him a chance and give yourself a chance."

Kim looked doubtful; change scared the crap out of her. She had a deep conflict with herself and it wasn't just one thing that bothered her but a lot of things. Things that on the outside seem ridiculous but at the end they were things she had to take into consideration.


	6. Chapter 6 The Date

Hi, this is chapter 6 **The Date**, hope you guys enjoy it. If any of you are confused about anything feel free to ask.

I have been reading PR fanfics for years and I wanted to know if any of you knows where I can find a fic I read years ago, I think it's call Wildhorses, is a Kim/Tommy fic I think the authors name was Sara and it was one of my favorite fics ever even if it was unfinished, if any of you knows where can I find it please let me know cause I can't find it anywhere.

**Disclaimer: **nothing belongs to me except for Fitzroy.

:(

:)

;)

**Kim grandparents place**

Kim was in the living room watching TV, she was nervous and couldn't sleep.

"Kim shouldn't you be sleeping? You don't have to be at the Pub until noon" Billy had startled her.

"Gramps gave me the day off. I'm going on a date with Tom." She said

"Really?" Billy asked surprised. Rocky appear at that moment, he had heard what Kim had said.

"Please tell me is not true. You are going out with that jerk?" Rocky demanded.

"He is not that bad." She said.

"I don't like him for you, maybe if it was Zack or Jason I wouldn't be piss but that asshole?" he said mad.

"It's just a date maybe I won't ever see him again." Kim said honestly.

"Yeah well I don't think you will ever get rid of him." Rocky said, sure he was right.

"Rocky, leave her alone, she knows what she is doing, she wouldn't go out with him if she though he was bad." Billy said defending her.

"Kim you know we are friends. I'm just looking out for you and I just don't know about him, I just hope he doesn't hurt you." Rocky said

"Like I said is just a date" she insisted.

"Somehow I think this guy is going to be in our lives for good, I just know and I don't like it." Rocky said desperate.

"Rocky I wouldn't be with someone that didn't like you guys, you all are part of my life and if he doesn't accept you, then he can hit the road." She tried to comfort him.

"Good morning guys" Aisha said cheerfully "why the long faces?"

"I'm pretty sure you already know Kim has a date with the arrogant idiot." Rocky said.

"Isn't it exciting?" Aisha said.

"What are you doing up? You don't have to work today." Billy asked her.

"I know, I'm going kayaking with Jason and Zach to Avon Ri." She said.

"Why didn't you say so?" Kim asked, she hadn't said anything last night.

"I didn't think it was important. I talked to them when you guys arrive at the pub." She answered.

"You are fast; I didn't even saw you yesterday when we arrive." Rocky said.

"You were busy talking with Kim" Aisha said.

"Well have fun." Kim said.

"Oh believe me we are going to have fun." She turn to Rocky and said "Patrick said you and Billy could take the van to work, he let me borrow the car.

"Isn't Kim using the car for her date?" Billy asked.

"No, Tom's coming to get me." Kim said.

"Yeah, I imagine he will come in the most expensive car he can find." Rocky said mockingly.

"Rocky don't be jealous." Aisha said.

"Excuse me but I'm not jealous of him." Rocky said defensively.

"Your attitude says the contrary." Aisha said teasing him.

"Please don't start" Billy said sipping his coffee.

"Fine by me" Aisha said "come Kim I'm going to help you get ready, you are going to look super sexy!"

"I don't want to look super sexy, that's not me." Kim said starting to freak.

"Fine! Super cute then." Aisha said pushing her to the room.

"You are helpless." Kim said letting Aisha push her.

"Relax Rocky" Billy said patting him on the shoulder and Rocky gave him a nasty look, Billy only laughed at Rocky's attitude.

* * *

><p><strong>Riverside Pub<strong>

"Tom, here you are, are you coming kayaking with us today?" Jason asked.

"No sorry I can't." he said

"Why not?" Zack said

"I'm going out with Kim." Re replied.

"Does she know? I mean you are not planning to kidnap her right?" Zack asked joking.

"Ha,ha very funny. Yes she knows I asked her yesterday after you guys left."

"And she said yes?" Jason asked.

"Of course! do you think I would take her on a date without her consent?"

Jason and Zack looked at each other and said "yes" at the same time; Tom gave them one of his looks.

"What do you have planned?" Zack asked.

"We are going to Dublin." He said simply.

"How are you guys going to get there?" Jason asked.

"I rented a car."

"When did you do that? You are like Houdini doing sneaky stuff." Zack asked.

"It doesn't matter" he had rented the car an hour ago and he had paid the place to bring the car to the pub, he wasn't taking a bus to the car rental!

"Well don't say foolish things like you always do." Zack suggested

"And try not to be so arrogant, unpretentiousness never hurts anyone." Jason adverted.

"Treat her right and don't be mean to her." Zack said

"I think she is the first girl you go out with that I approve of." Jason said.

"Yeah, most of the time I want to punch them! They are so stupid!" it was Zack turns again.

"Yeah stuck up airheads." Now Jason said.

"And the ones that are intelligent are insupportable." Zack said taking his turn at mocking Tom's past girlfriends.

"It was time for you to find one that had her shoes on earth" Jason said proudly.

"Alright you can stop know, I think I got the point." Tom said, he couldn't take more criticism from this 2, they were driving him crazy "Aisha is here, you can go now." She had come in with Rocky and Billy they both wave their hands in their direction while Aisha walk to them.

"Hey guys!" she said.

"Hey" they all said.

"Are you guys ready?" she asked.

"Yeah, we are ready to go." Zack said.

"Great!" she said the she turned to Tom "I hope you treat my girl right."

"I will don't worry." It was all he said.

"Well then have fun. Kim is ready if you must know." Aisha said.

"Thanks" Tom said he was starting to feel nervous.

"Well guys come on." She said to the other 2. They both got up and wish Tom good luck.

* * *

><p>:)<p>

:(

:/

**THE DATE**

Tom got in the car. Patrick had given him the directions to his house. He could not deny that he was very nervous; in fact he had never felt so nervous in his life before.

He opted to rent a car that wasn't ostentatious at all and chose a car that didn't make her thing he was trying to impress her, besides he knew materialistic things didn't awe her and he didn't wanted to attract her that way either, he wanted her to know he wasn't his money but he wasn't planning either to fake he wasn't use to it.

He was accustom to the life a lot of people considered the "good life" but in only 3 days he found out that maybe his lifestyle wasn't really the "good life" at all, maybe the good life is when you are surrounded of people that really love you, appreciate you and care for you, A life where work was only that, work and not the reason to live. Money is only an advantage but it doesn't really give you happiness, he knew that very well. Before he met Kim he thought he was going to grow old worrying about money, money that couldn't go with him after he died, money he couldn't share because he had no one to share it with. Kim was something different in his life, with her he felt hope, hope that he could really experience true happiness.

He found the house, got out of the car and went to knock on the door. Kim opened the door, he saw she was wearing a short sun white dress with blue flowers and a deep blue cardigan, she had brown sandals and her hair was down and flowy, it reach the small of her back, to him she look absolutely stunning.

"Wow you look really amazing." He said almost speechless, he wasn't use to flatter women but he couldn't help it with her.

"Thanks you look nice to" she said shyly, she wasn't use to go on dates, in fact the last date she had was 2 years prior, she didn't know what to expect.

"Are you ready?" He asked her.

"Yeah let me get my purse" she went inside the house and got the bag.

He walked her to the car and before he could open the door for her she said "please don't open the door for me, I find it to cliché for my liking." She hoped he understood.

"Ok if it bothers you I won't." it was the first time he was going to try to do that but he had to say he was glad she stopped even thought he wouldn't mind opening the door for her if she wanted to.

She opened the door and got in, he did the same "I have to say I'm surprise you didn't rented the most ridiculous luxurious car in all of Ireland."

"I know I'm trying to be more humble." He said truly, it didn't mean he was going to change his old habits and costumes but he could moderate them.

"It seems we are having an effect on you." she said smiling.

"You are having an effect on me" he said honestly.

She blushed "This is going to be the most awkward car ride of my entire life."

"Why?" he asked concerned.

"Because is a one hour long drive and we barely know each other."

"We just have to find things to talk about." He said looking at her quickly.

"Ok, I guess we can play 20 questions now or in this case a 100. So first question, do you have brothers and sisters?" she asked, it was a basic question.

"I have an older sister, Milena she is 28, she is married and has a 4 year old daughter. How about you?" Tom said.

"I have a brother, older brother his name is Kendrew, he is 26 and already divorce."

"He's 26 and already divorce? How old was he when he got married?" He couldn't believe someone so young was already divorce although it wasn't uncommon.

"He was 20 and she was 18. They divorce 3 years ago." she replied.

"Wow" he said amaze, how can people marry that young? You don't even know who you are at that age, you are starting to get to know you and what you want, he was 25 and he was still figuring things out.

"Yeah he is a moron." They both laughed.

'So what do your parents do?" he wanted to know in what kind of environment she grew up.

"They own a small restaurant, they specialize in British cuisine."

"Your father is Irish too?"

"No, he is American but my grandparents are English, he was born and raise in the states.

"So you have the British thing going on." He said

"Yeah" she giggled "whatever that means. Are your parents Americans?"

"Well from my father's side I have Cherokee blood which makes me a native and from my mother's side Greek blood." He thought it was a weird mix.

"I can see the Cherokee resemblance in your features." she said looking at his face.

"Wait till you see my body it has Greek god written all over it." He said teasingly.

Kim blushed

Tom saw her turn pink "I'm sorry I didn't mean to embarrass you, I was just joking."

She started laughing "I can see you are starting to trust me otherwise you wouldn't make a joke like that. So what are your plans once we get to Dublin?"

"We could start by having lunch." he suggested. He didn't have a plan, he was just going with the flow.

"Lunch sounds good to me. Where are we going to eat?" she asked.

"All the places I know are expensive, so maybe we could go to a place that you consider acceptable." He proposed.

"You know, it would be fair if we did something you really enjoy, so the place we go is going to be your pick, if you want to take me to an expensive place feel free to do so, after all you did things you didn't wanted to for me. That way I can understand your lifestyle a bit more, besides I really want to know who you really are and taking me to places I find acceptable will not allow me to see the way you live and it would be kind of fake, because that's not the way you live at all. I showed you the way I live; now I want to see they way you live.

"I'm going to tell you the truth, I'm glad you said that because I'm dying for gourmet food, all that fried food makes me feel tired and is not good for my stomach." He was happy she gave him free reigned of the date.

She laughed. They talked about random stuff for the rest of the ride. When they arrive in Dublin It was already 11:30 Tom was craving French food and decided to take her to a small bistro he knew.

Kim was drinking from a glass of water "I remember you said something about the type of women your mother approves of…"

"Yeah, what about it?" He could see where she was going with this.

She looked at him "I'm not the type of woman she would pick for you, am I? If your mother met me she would disapprove of me in a heartbeat, wouldn't she?"

"I'm not going to lie, she will be against it." He said frankly.

"I don't know how I feel about that." It made her feel insecure.

"About what?" he asked not getting it.

"About your mother being mad at you because of me, I couldn't see me fighting with my parents over a man." How could a parent be like that?

"I argue with her all the time, we have extremely different points of views, she thinks I think like her but I don't, I just make her believe I do."

"Why?" She asked not understanding why he couldn't just be honest with his own mother.

"I don't like to fight with her, is just a waste of time, she wants to turn me in what she wants, so I prefer to lie to her, I wish she was different but she is who she is, I want my relationship with her to be different but at this rate I don't think that's going to happen. Kim if something grows betweens us I really don't know how I'm going to handle it, all I know is I don't care, I'll do whatever it takes to be with you."

"Tom that's a nice thing to say but I'm not looking for a relationship." She said looking down.

"I know, you told me. Why don't you let go? and whatever happens, happens." He wanted her to give him a chance.

"Will you really be willing to go out with me even if it damages your relationship with your parents?"

"All I know is that if they really care at all about me, then they will accept my decision."

When they finished eating, they decided to walk around the city. They walk for about half an hour when they reach _St Stephen's Green, a public park. Tom felt the urge to hold her hand, he wanted just to touch her and instead of taking her hand out of impulse he decided to ask her. "Do you mind if I hold your hand? I don't want you to feel weird or anything and please don't be scare, I'm not a freak or anything."_

_Kim look at him and smile instead of saying yes she just took his hand and started walking again_.

It felt nice to have her small hand in his "your hands are so small." He observed.

"Well I'm small in general." She said.

He really like the fact that she was small, she looked so delicate even though he knew that at least in attitude she wasn't.

"You know? For being a workaholic you don't carry a cell, I never see you giving orders on a phone." She wanted to know why that was.

"Zack trampled on it and throw it in a trashcan when we arrived in Paris." He said remembering the moment, he wanted to kill Zack.

Kim started laughing "how did that made you feel?"

"It was awful; I can't live without a phone I feel naked without it."

"Do you still feel like that?"

"Not really, is like a big weight has been lifted from my shoulders, the first days it was a complete nightmare, I'm use to control every single thing at work even if I'm out of the country."

"What did you guys do in Paris?" she asked curiously.

"We went to a couple of places, places I didn't even know existed and I have been going to Paris since I was born."

"So the whole idea was to see new places?" she asked interested.

"Well the point of this whole trip was to travel like normal people, Zack and Jase got the idea, I don't know from where but I was very annoyed. I have never in my entire life stayed in a hostel, I didn't know such places even existed and then they made me eat Panini's at breakfast and at lunch because they said everyone there likes cold food and is cheap. They made me use the metro which I have never in my entire life use; we took public busses and walked all around the city.

"And what do you think now?"

"I never told Zack or Jase because I'm too proud but Paris is so much beautiful than what I thought; it made me feel nostalgia, all those streets are so amazing it makes you feel like you are living in another period. Have you ever been to Paris?" he asked all of a sudden.

"Yeah" she said.

"Do you like it?" he asked.

"Yeah I do, but my relationship with Paris is a love and hate relationship." She said.

"Why?" he asked, what did that meant?

"Is like you said, is such a beautiful enchanting city, but if you spent too much time in there you start to feel the city is consuming you. You know how life is in a city and Paris isn't the exception at some point you get tired of the way people treat you and suddenly you start behaving like them because if you don't they'll eat you alive, you turn into a Parisian which sometimes is fun but others not so much, you lose your essence and what makes you what you are."

"You talk like you have live there before"

"I did, when I was 20 I decided to leave cirque de la Lune, I received an offer to work in Paris performing, It was a great opportunity so I took it, but after a couple of months the city started stressing me, It was hard for me to make friends and I'm the most friendly person you will ever meet. I started feeling alone and I missed my friends and family. You may think it's weird because I'm use to touring but it was different because we all got along and we were like family.

"So you went back to NK?" he asked.

"No, the cirque took me back and since they were going to start preparing for a new show they decided to give me a spot and after a year of touring I decided to settle in NK in the resident cirque there.

"Do you regret going to Paris?" he asked interested.

"No I don't, I learned a lot of things about Paris, good and bad things, I felt in love with that city but I don't think that I could live in it.

"Do you like your job?" he asked curiously.

"Of course! To me is the most amazing job ever, I get to do things not everyone can do and I love entertaining people, it's so great when you hear the people screaming and clapping, it gives you Goosebumps, is a great feeling."

"Would you like to go to Paris right now?" he asked suddenly.

"Yeah" she said without thinking too much.

"Well let's forget about Dublin and let's go to Paris" he said seriously.

"Wait what? I thought it was just a question; we can't go to Paris right now!"

"Why not?" he asked.

"Well we don't have tickets and…" she said looking for reasons of why they couldn't go to Paris right now, she thought it was insane, it was their first date.

"That's not a problem I can rent a jet." He said without thinking it was too much, for him that was normal.

"Are you crazy? We can't hire a jet! We can go to the airport and buy tickets there." She said outraged.

"Well you said I could do anything I wanted and I say we are going to Paris in a Jet and we are not renting the jet, I am so you just enjoy the date." He said taking her hand and pushing her in the direction the car was parked.

"I can't let you pay for that, it must cost thousands of dollars!" she said not believing him.

"So? I'm a billionaire I can afford it; in fact I have my own jet." He wasn't being stuck up, he really owned a jet and if you owned a jet is not a crime to say so.

"Well then why can we use it?" she asked.

"Because is in NK, the guys made me come here in economy class." Tom said.

"What a crime" she said sarcastically.

"No really, how can you people travel like that?" he asked.

"Is not that bad." She simply said, not trying to explain something he couldn't understand.

"Is not good for circulation and is boring." He said.

Kim just laughed "So what are we suppose to do about the jet." They got in the car.

"Um let's go to the airport." He said

They arrive at the airport, where Tom rented a jet without problem; they boarded the jet and soon after it took off.

"Wow I have to say this is ridiculous, all that money expended in something as unnecessary as this, but I have to say it's comfortable and faster. This is not a typical date for a girl like me. No other guy I go out with will be able to top this." She said looking around the aircraft.

"Well I hope there will never be another guy." He said straightforwardly.

They arrived at Charles de Gaulle and descended the jet. They passed through customs where they show their passports, luckily they were both carrying their passports with them and they were in a country which wasn't their own it was better to carry it with you in case something went wrong. Tom went to a counter to hire a limo but before he could ask for it Kim stopped him.

"You know if we take the R.E.R we will arrive faster to the city center. I know I said that you could do whatever you wanted but if we get faster there we'll be able to see more, maybe we can take a limo when we go back to the airport." She suggested.

"Ok you are right, come on" he said taking her hand and walking to where the train was, he pay for the tickets, they waited 15 minutes when the next train arrived, 40 minutes later they arrived at la Gare du Nord where they took the metro. After taking the right connections they arrived at Trocadero and from there they walked all the way to the Eiffel tower, admiring it all the way there. When they arrive at the tower Tom bought tickets to see it, they took the elevator and reach the third level.

"It's so beautiful! It doesn't matter how many times you see it, it's always breathtaking." Kim said smiling. They could see everything from there. They descend the tower and walk around Champ de Mars, Kim made Tom lay in the appreciating the tower.

"This is stupid" Tom said, they were both laying in the floor with their hand in their stomachs and their feet cross.

"No is not! you are such a party popper, how many times can you do this in NK? Never! because the tower is not there is here. Can't you see we are making memories? one day you'll remember you laid in Champs de Mars with a beautiful unattainable brunette and you'll smile." She said joking.

"You really are a beautiful brunette" he said turning his head to where she was.

Kim blushed "we should go to Montmartre right now." she said standing up. He did the same.

They arrive at Montmartre and stroll through the beautiful streets.

"I want a crepe, do you want one?" Kim asked when they passed a creperie.

"Yeah I'll get you one." He said taking out his wallet.

"No I asked you, so I'm going to buy it and please don't try to stop me." she said warningly.

"Fine" he said putting his hands up. He let her paid for them because he could see she really wanted to pay for it.

They both got chocolate crepes and went to eat them in the stairs that were in front of Sacre Coeur.

"Where do you want to go now?" he asked enjoying his crepe.

"Um we could rent bikes and ride them around Paris" she said suggestively.

"Are you kidding me?" he wasn't riding a bike with the shoes he had on, of course he wasn't going to tell her that.

"Of course not! Ok if you don't want to ride a bike then we can rent a scooter."

"What?" He said outraged.

"Yeah, a scooter is faster and you can park it almost anywhere, that's it! We are renting a scooter." She said excitedly.

"Kim I don't know how to ride a scooter." he said embarrassed.

"I'm sure you don't, don't worry, I owned one when I lived here, so I know how to ride it." She said hoping he said yes.

"Ok, where can we rent one?" He said giving up.

"I know a place come on." she said pushing him to the metro again.

They found the place and rented a scooter. Kim mounted it and made Tom sit behind her; she took his hands and put them on her waist. She started driving wildly around Paris, they pass through almost every touristic site in the city, she stopped near the left bank and parked the scooter to take a stroll down the seine.

"So where are you taking me to dine?" Kim asked.

He was a bit dizzy "I'm going to take you to one of the oldest restaurant in here, you'll like it."

"Um is it formal? because we are not dressed formally, they will quick us both out."

"Oh don't worry casual is fine in the place." He said.

"Oh well good, can we go now? I'm starving" she asked.

"Sure I'm starving too." he said going back to the scooter.

"You have to tell me where the place is because I'm not a physic." She said.

They found the place and were seated immediately, they ordered and ate their food, Kim had to admit Tom was right, the food was very good, after they finished they walk around for a while, until decided to go back to the scooter and Kim drove again to the Eiffel tower, they were going to see the tower illuminated but this time they stayed in Trocadero, that way they could admire the whole tower from a far. The place was full of people starting at the tower waiting till the clock reach another hour so they could see the little lights flash all over Eiffel.

"So was this a nice date?" he asked wanting to know what she though.

"Definitely! But it won't be over until you take me back to Wicklow." She said smiling at him.

"Yeah, do you want to go back today?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" she looked at him suspiciously. She was starting to think he had other plans in mind.

"Oh no, um I'm not asking because I have other intentions, I don't! I just want to know if you are already tired so we could stay in a hotel, of course you in a room and me in another and we could leave tomorrow in the morning. Is late and it takes an hour to get to the airport, another hour to take off, another to Dublin and another to Wicklow so I guess we'll be back by 2 in the morning if we go now." he said.

"I think you are right we should stay the night and go back tomorrow but we better tell the others otherwise they'll think you kidnapped me." she said

"Ok, let's go to les Champs Elysees is the only place that has stores open until late and we are going to need a change of clothes." Tom said.

"Wait!" Kim stopped him "in five minutes the lights will start flashing that was the point of coming here."

"Oh right I forgot about that." They sat there waiting, when the clock strike 10 the Eiffel tower started glittering like it does every hour after 8, they were sitting in the stairs of Trocadero starting at it when Kim put her head in Toms shoulder and he lay his head in hers. They stay like that for 10 minutes. When the lights stopped they took the scooter to les Champs Elysees to buy clothes.

"Where are we going to stay?" Kim asked.

"At the Fitzroy." Tom said

"As in place Vendome?" Kim asked incredulously.

"yeah"

With that said, they took the scooter to the hotel which was a little awkward, not a lot of people arrived there in one. Kim felt a little uncomfortable with so much luxury; it wasn't her style at all. "Maybe we can stay in a smaller place." she suggested.

"What for? This place is fine."

"Ok it's your wallet that's going to suffer not mine." She said looking at the ceiling amaze at its beauty.

They went to the reception, Tom asked if they had the imperial suite available and the receptionist said the suite was indeed available, he said they were going to take it, the receptionist told him the price of the room, which he already knew, he was about to hand her his credit card when Kim stopped him.

12,000 €? That's like 17,000 dollars! You can buy a car with that!" the rich were crazy! Expending that amount for just one night!

"I think you are right" he looked at the receptionist "what other suites do you have available?"

"La suite Royale is available also" The receptionist said. She looked at Kim with contempt, how did this simpleton got this man in her arms? She envied her, she knew who Tom was, she knew he was a very rich man and for him to go out with someone like her was out of place, she didn't belonged in a place like this.

"Great! We take it." He said.

"The suite is 9,000 €. Are you going to pay with credit card?" she asked Tom.

"Yes" he handed her his black visa.

"Wow what a big difference" Kim said sarcastically but she wasn't going to try anymore she knew she was going to lose this fight. She noticed the receptionist was giving her the evil eye and she knew why, she was one of those women that only wanted Tom for the money. She decided to confront her « Est-ce que vous pouvez arrêter de me regarder comme ça s'il vous plait? »

« Dessolé mademoiselle mais je vous assure que je ne regarde vous pas de aucun façon. » the receptionist said not expecting Kim to confront her in french.

« Ouais, si vous le dit » Kim said.

« Pardon mademoiselle, est-ce que vous avez une problème avec moi ? » the receptionist asked mockingly.

« Non c'est pas moi qui a le problème c'est vous ! Qui me regarde comme si j'étais rien, comme si je n'appartenais pas ici, vous me regardez pas seulement avec mépris mais aussi avec jalousie» Kim said fiercely leaving the receptionist speechless.

Tom looked at them confused, it seem they were arguing "I'm sorry is something wrong?"

"No everything is fine" Kim said "I was just asking if breakfast was included."

He didn't believe her but he was almost sure Kim was telling her to stop staring at her. He was glad she beat him to the punch otherwise he was going to make a scene which was never good and it almost always ended with someone losing his job, in this case the receptionist.

The receptionist didn't dare say more and handed Tom the keys, he took them without a thanks and took Kim's hands in his and guided her to the elevator.

When Kim was impressed when she saw suite, the place was majestic she didn't dare touch anything "are we allow to move, touch, sit or sleep around here? This place is like a museum, you look but you don't touch. We better not break anything." She was panicking.

"Relax, which room you want?" he asked.

"I think I'll sleep in one of the couches."

"Why? There are 2 rooms." He couldn't understand, was she used to being uncomfortable?

"Have you seen those beds? If I broke one, I'll be forever in debt." She exclaimed.

"Don't be ridiculous. How much do you weight? A hundred pounds? There is no way you can break one even if you tried."

"I'll take the smaller room then. I have to call my grandparents, do you mind if I use the phone or one of the phones?"

"No go ahead. While you call them I'm going to call the guys." He left to his room.

Kim dialed the phone and waited for someone to pick up. It was Aisha that answered "hello"

"Aisha?" Kim asked

"Kim? Where the hell are you? You left in the morning and you are not back yet! Did something happen? Did he kidnap you? That's the longest date ever!"

"Calm down! We are in Paris." Kim said waiting for Aisha's reaction.

"Paris? As in Paris France? What the hell are you doing there? I though you said you guys were going to Dublin." Aisha said shocked.

"That was the original plan but he decided to take me to Paris." Kim said "listen we'll talk tomorrow, please tell my grandparents that I'm alright and that I'm coming back tomorrow early, tell gramps I'll work in the afternoon."

"Wait! Wait! Are you planning to stay with him?" Aisha asked.

"We are staying in a hotel but in separate bedrooms." Kim replied.

"Well I want all the juicy details when you get back, I want to hear everything."

"What juicy details? There are not juicy details and there won't be." Kim said, Aisha was still Aisha.

"Whatever you say." Aisha said.

At the same time Tom was having a similar conversation with Jason "what the hell are you doing at Fitzroys? I thought I made it clear to you, no luxuries what so ever!"

"Like I care, you are there I am here, there is nothing you can do about it. Listen I just wanted to let you guys know where I am, we'll be back tomorrow, bye." He hanged the phone without waiting for a reply.

Tom saw Kim reclining on the door frame of his room.

"Hey Kim, do you need anything?" he asked wondering what she was doing there.

"Would you like to take a walk?" she asked.

"Right now?" he asked surprised. It was late and she wanted to go walking.

"Yeah, this is the city of lights. What better time to see it than now?" he looked dubious "come on! Just for a little while, I'm still not tired." She insisted.

"Alright come on." He said pushing her to the door.

Since the Tuileries gardens were near they decided to take a stroll there. Their arms were interlocked.

"I wanted to thank you for today, it has been surreal." Kim said gratefully.

"You're welcome" was all he said, he just enjoyed the moment because he knew it wasn't going to last forever.

"You are a nice guy Tom" He looked at her not knowing if she was joking "you really are!" She assured him "I know you could do this for anyone in the world but it made me feel special, like you only did it for me."

He looked at her "This is the first time I do this for someone, I would like to keep doing it only for you." he suddenly stop walking and turn her to him , he look her straight in the eyes and without saying anything he bend down and kiss her. She to his relief kiss him back, she put her arms around his neck and he circled her waist with his.

When they parted she said "you know? I'm starting to change my mind; I wouldn't mind giving you an opportunity, what girl wouldn't? You are attentive, a good listener, you are not afraid to show your feelings and you are very honest which I think is pretty important, I really like that about you."

he bend down and kissed her again, it was the first time someone other than his friends which only included Jason, Zack and Adam, said something nice about him, he had never notice he was all the things she said and that made him feel good.

When they separated again for air Kim said "We should go back to the hotel, I'm starting to feel exhausted, I think the day has finally caught up with me." they started walking back to the hotel, Tom had his left arm around her waist and her head was laying in his shoulder. They walk peacefully without saying anything at all.


	7. Chapter 7 Bye Wicklow

I'm going to be honest I don't like this chapter, cause I wrote it without feeling, I forced most of the story, is one of those chapters you have to get out of the way to keep on going I dont think is that bad but im not satisfy with it. I usually write a chapter for week and It took me 2 weeks and is not that long. Plus I was and still am sick so I can't concentrate properly. I still hope you guys enjoy it and I'm so sorry about the delay and the chapter.

**Disclaimer**: nothing belongs to me

* * *

><p><strong>Fitzroy Paris<strong>

Kim opened her eyes when she heard the knock on the door "coming" she got up and put a bathrobe she found in the bathroom, she opened the door and found Tom there.

"Good morning" he said.

"Morning" she said smiling.

"I ordered breakfast, I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all." They move to the dining room and ate their breakfast, when they were done, each went to their room to change. They check out of the hotel and took a taxi to the airport where they boarded the jet, when they arrived in Dublin Tom rented another car and they drove back to Wicklow.

"Do you have to work today?" he asked Kim.

"Yeah I'm supposed to be working right now but I'm working later."

"I guess I'll see you at the pub later today."

"You guys leave tomorrow right?"

"Yeah, I wish I had more time with you before we have to go." He said taking her hand.

"Well we live in the same city, is not like you won't see me again."

"I ask myself if we could have found each other in NK."

"I don't think so, I'm pretty sure we don't go to the same places."

"Now I'm glad the guys made me go on vacation with them and that they decided to come here. So when you guys are going back to NK?" He asked her.

"We've been here for 3 weeks, next week is our last one." She said.

"Oh, well I guess I'll see you sooner than I thought." He said.

"Yeah you probably will." They arrived at her place, they got out of the car and he accompanied her to the door.

"So, thanks for everything." She gave him a hug and he hugged her back she peck him on the cheek "I'll see you later ok." She turned to the door to open it but before she could put her hand in the knob he took her left hand and pull it turning her forcefully to him he put his right hand on her cheek and kissed her, he pull back and smile "see you later." He said and walk back to the car. Kim stood there watching him when he got in she entered the house with butterflies in her stomach.

* * *

><p>Kim was in cloud nine when she entered the house.<p>

"Looks like someone had a goodtime" Aisha said startling Kim.

"Aisha! What are you doing here?"

"I asked Patrick if I could go to work later, I wanted to be here when you got here."

She pushed Kim to the couch "So tell me, how was the date?" she asked excited.

"It was fine." She was a bit private about stuff like that.

"Oh come on! You can't fool me! Your eyes are shining!"

"Ok, ok, it was great." Kim said smiling

"Can you be more specific? What did you guys do?" Aisha asked desperate.

Kim told her every single thing they did except for the couple of kisses they shared.

"Oh my god really? That was so romantic" Aisha said dreamily.

"I don't think I like that word but if you say so, at least it wasn't cheesy."

"You just had the most amazing date ever and I want to cry." She started crying.

"Why? Why are you crying?" a date wasn't a reason to cry.

"Because that was so sweet of him and you deserve it." She gave Kim a hug.

"I guess it was." Kim didn't know what the big deal was.

"So did you kiss him?"

"I don't kiss and tell" Kim said blushing.

"You did!" Aisha hugged her again "I'm so happy for you."

"Aisha it was just a date! Is no big deal" she repeated.

"This is the beginning of your new life." Aisha exaggerated.

"Let's not get overboard" Kim said trying to calm Aisha down.

"Are you going to see him again?" She asked eagerly.

"We'll see, who knows maybe once in NK he'll change his mind about me."

"I don't think he will." Aisha reassured her.

"I don't know, he is going to receive a lot of pressure because of me, you said a lot of people knows who he is and he is very rich, I don't think I will be received with open arms in his circle. He doesn't have paparazzi behind him does he?" Kim was panicking.

"As a matter of fact he does." Aisha said rubbing the back of her neck "his face is everywhere, I don't know how you guys don't know who he is but don't worry about that now, well I have to give Trini a call I promised her I was going to call her as soon as you got back."

"You told Trini?" Kim asked exasperated.

"Of course! She was going to find out anyway." Aisha said walking to the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Riverside Pub<strong>

"Look who's here" Rocky said to Billy. He saw Tom entering the place.

Tom saw them and went to greet them "Hi guys."

"Hi" Billy was the only one that greeted him back, Rocky only stared at him.

"Is Kim ok?" Rocky asked protectively.

"Yes she is fine, you don't have to worry about her you know, I wouldn't hurt her."

"You already said that." Rocky said.

"Then why do you ask? Listen I don't want to fight with you, she is your friend and I get it ok? So let's try to get along." Tom said trying to make peace with Rocky.

"I still think you should stay away from her but I won't get in your way unless she wants me to." Rocky said moving to the other side of the bar.

"Zack and Jason are not here, they went out with Aidan they told me to give you the message." Billy said.

"Ok thanks for letting me know, I'm going upstairs for a while, see you guys later." Tom said

* * *

><p>Tom was in his room watching TV he couldn't get Kim out of his mind, he replay the date over and over in his head specially the parts where he kissed her. Every time he kissed her he felt his hart was going to melt, it was a great feeling one he had never experience before. He only knew he couldn't let her go. He felt like it wasn't a coincidence they met there; it was like sooner or later he had to find her. Tom was sure that once they got back to NK everything was going to change, everything was so peaceful and easy in Wicklow, he didn't knew no one there and no one knew who he was and didn't care which allowed him a bit of normalcy, he could take her out without no one fallowing them around but it wasn't going to be like that back home and that preoccupied him maybe that would scare her off, his acquaintances were not going to be easy on him and they were going to be brutal on her, specially women. He was going to try the best he could to protect her from all of that but he knew she was going to be harass no matter what.<p>

"Tom are you there?" It was Jason.

"Yeah the door is open, come in." Tom said.

Jason walked in alone he sat in the bed "Zack's downstairs with Aidan. How was the date?"

"Perfect" Tom replied.

"I think that's the best I'm going to get out of you." He knew Tom was not going to go in to detail "you didn't scare her off with your eccentricities?"

"No, she likes me." he said looking at the TV

"You are so discreet, how do you know that?" Jason asked.

"I just do, if she doesn't then she is a great actress."

"You are going to see her again." It was more a statement than a question.

"Yeah, I have to! She is so different so passionate! Her smile will hunt me forever, she makes me forget everything with just one smile, do you know someone that can do that?" he wasn't expecting an answer "I need her in my life! I know is ridiculous because I barely know her but I feel like I need her to breath, to keep me sane, she keeps me in a good place and she is fun to be with and I can share everything with her."

I have never in my life seen this side of you and is weird!" Jason was amaze "But I'm happy she was able to take you out of that dark place you like so much, we have been trying to do that for years and this girl just did it in less than a day."

"I know"

"Well is time to eat, we are going to a small restaurant with Aidan are you coming with us?"

"Yeah let's go." he said standing from the bed.

* * *

><p>Kim was behind the bar talking to Zack and Aidan, she saw Tom and Jason walking towards them and her heart started beating faster, Tom had an effect on her she could not control, she decided to just go with the flow, she didn't had an idea of where they were heading but she was going to let time tell.<p>

"Hi again" Tom said smiling at her.

"Hey, do you guys want to do something tonight since you are leaving tomorrow?" she asked them.

"Yeah sure" Jason said.

"We can stay here since there is nothing else to do on a Thursday night." she said.

"I'm fine with that; I'm tired, this week has been extreme for us!" Zack said.

"Well I'm starving, Aidan can we go to the restaurant now?" Jason asked.

"Sure! laters Kim." He said giving her a bear hug and pulling her at the same time of the floor.

"Aidan put me down." Kim said laughing.

Tom was a bit jealous of Aidan, he envied the playful way he interacted with Kim. He wished one day he could be like that with her, at least he knew they were only friends.

Aidan putted her down "Come on lads."

* * *

><p>When they got back to the pub they found Rocky, Billy and Aisha in the pub sitting in a table, they went to sit with them "hey guys" Aisha said.<p>

"Where's Kim?" Zack asked noticing her absence.

"She is in the kitchen she will be here any minute." Aisha responded.

"We wanted to thank you all for everything. We had a great time here." Jason said.

"You're welcome. Do you guys want us to take you to the airport?" Billy asked.

"Oh no, we are going to take the train to Dublin in the morning we don't mean to impose." Jason said.

"Is not a problem one of us could take you" Billy said.

"I don't have a problem with that." Tom said, he didn't wanted to go back in a train it was too much trouble, that way they could go directly to the airport and maybe Kim could take them given him more time with her.

Kim appeared out of nowhere and sat next to Tom.

"Look at you 2, the first time you saw each other you almost kill each other and now you are sitting peacefully together." Zack commented.

"well it was his fault he was being mean I just gave him a piece of my mind." Kim said.

"I have to say you did something to him, because his attitude has change for good in just a couple of days, I can't imagine who he is going to be in a month."

"I'm glad I did some good then." they talk for a couple of hours, before they parted Kim told them she was taking them to the airport in Dublin and didn't took no for an answer.

* * *

><p>Friday arrived, Tom was already dress waiting for Kim to pick them up, he went downstairs to eat breakfast and found Colleen, Kim's grandmother, down there.<p>

"Good morning Colleen." He said

"Tom! Good morning, you're leaving today right? Kim told me she is taking you to the airport."

"Yeah, is she here?" looking around.

"No but no worries she will be here any minute, so you and me granddaughter he?" Colleen said.

Tom only blushed

"Don't you think she is the prettiest girl you have ever seen? You know she is a good girl, take good care of her, if you let her go then you are a fool." She said

"I know, I'll try not to let her slip."

"Well then you are an intelligent youngfella, you know Kim seems tough but she is very sensitive and sweet too. Oh there she is." She said pointing at the door.

"Hi nana, Tom. Where are Zack and Jason?" Kim asked.

"They are still upstairs." Tom said

"Well I'll leave you 2 I have to help with breakfast." Colleen said and went to the kitchen.

"Are you ready to go back to work?" Kim asked.

"Honestly? No, I'd rather stay here with you." He took a plate and sat in the bar to eat.

"Well I'll be here for another week so…" Kim said smiling she sat next to him in the bar.

"You haven't given me your phone, address and stuff."

"Let me get a paper and pen" she walk to where the reception was that was actually behind the bar and took a paper, she wrote down her phone and email "here don't lose it."

He took it and put it inside his wallet "Believe me I won't."

"Hey guys" Zack said appearing next to Tom. Jason came behind him.

"Hey you guys should start eating or the airplane will leave you." Kim said.

They agreed with her and ate breakfast, after awhile they went to get their luggage and checkout,

They put their stuff in Kim's van got in and she drove them to Dublin Airport.

"Thanks for everything Kim" Jason said "I really hope to see you all in NK. I know I will see

you again that's for certain."

"Well I'm really happy I met you guys and I think we can become great friends" she walk with them to the airline counter and they check in.

"This is it, so take care Kim ok." Jason said and gave Kim a hug. Zack hugged her too.

"Come on Zack" Jason said giving Kim and Tom privacy.

"So" Kim said "have a nice flight."

"That's all?" He asked smiling.

"What else can I say?" Kim asked laughing.

He pulled her in to a hug and they stay like that for a while, he kissed her on the cheek since they were surrounded by a lot of people.

"I really don't want to go, I want to stay here with you or maybe you can come with us." Tom said holding her hands.

"it's just another week besides we are starting to know each other." Kim said.

"yeah I just like things my way. I just have to get the idea in my head that with you everything is different."

"Yeah get that in your head cause I'm not going to change for you."

"You really are a challenge for me you know and I like it." Tom said.

Kim smiled at him "yeah well standing you is not easy either."

"What are you talking about? I'm a lovable guy." Tom said.

"Yeah you should start filming yourself so you can see how lovable you are." Kim said.

"Tom! We have to go" Zack screamed.

Tom looked his way "well I have to go."

"Yeah see you soon ok" she said giving him another hug.

He took his bag "ok, say hi to the guys for me even Rocky."

He took his stuff and fallowed Zack and Jason. Kim went back to the van a drove back to Wicklow.

* * *

><p>Kim was in the living room watching TV.<p>

"Kimmy what are you doing here this early? You don't have to work today" Patrick asked sitting next to her on the couch.

"Hi gramps, I can't sleep." She said laying her head in his shoulder.

"Is it because of that Tom? He looks like a nice guy." he asked her.

"Nana thinks the same." She said looking at the TV.

"That's why I married her we think alike."

"If I ever get married I hope my marriage is like yours, you are so happy together, mom and dad are like that too, I hope I have the same luck."

"Yeah I hope so too, you are smarter than your brother, unfortunately he is already divorce and on his way to make the same mistake with that coppertop eejit!"

"Gramps!" Kim reprimanded him.

"You know is true. When you meet the man of your life or at least the one you think it is, learn all you can about him, have good communication with him, he has to be your best friend, you have to feel like you can tell him anything. Don't fallow your eejit brother's steps he married Linda after two months of knowing her, that's not enough time to get to know someone. Infatuation is not love!"

"I definitely agree with you."

"Thank god one of you is intelligent! I hope you had a great time with that guy but not that great if you know what I mean." Kim blush at the insinuation "maybe something will come out of this, who knows." he said.

"Maybe" She said preoccupied.

"Why are you so scare Kimmy?" he asked.

"I don't know I wasn't expecting this right now. He is so different, our lives are completely different and you know what happened to mom and dad."

"Yeah I do and they are very happy Kim, aren't they?" he asked her seriously "when you want something you have to fight for it if you have to, that's what your father did. If you have to make changes for someone you make them. That's love, you put your grain I put mine 50/50. Maybe that guy and you are not as different as you think. Well I'm going to make coffee, do you want some?" he asked standing up.

"Um yeah why not? Thanks for the speech, you are the best grandfather ever." Kim said.

"That's all I ever wanted to be." He said on his way to the kitchen.


	8. Chapter 8 New Kent

This is the new chapter New Kent, finally they arrive in NK! I'm pleased with this chapter compare with the last one, I decided to keep this one short otherwise it was going to be too long and it was going to take more days to finish the chapter. Thank you all for the support and the reviews. Enjoy the new chapter!

**Disclaimer: **Nothing belongs to me except for: Marc, Evelyn, Alec, Romeo, New Kent and Britannia.

:)

:(

:)

A week had passed since Tom had gone back to New Kent. Kim was arriving that day. He had kept contact with her since he left Ireland. He couldn't wait to see her again; he was completely taken by her.

Tom decided to left work early so he could go to the airport to receive her. He knew he was being impulsive but he couldn't control himself. He had to see her! A week was enough for him. She wasn't even his girlfriend and he was desperate, he hoped his status would change soon, that way he could claim her as his and not in a possessive way but in a way that said this amazing girl chose me even if I'm unworthy of her, she was all the things that he wasn't, she had a charm that he had never seen before, he had a lot of things to learn from her and that made him proud to have her in his life.

It was the first time he left his job early to pick up someone, he had never done it before. Tom had never allowed someone to get in the way of his job; he wanted her to know that she was important to him.

He called his driver and when he arrived he got in the car.

"Where too Mr. Oliver?" Marc the driver asked.

"The airport." They arrive at the airport and Tom got out of the car and went to the terminal to wait for Kim. While he was waiting an Asian girl with long black hair approach him.

"Hi, you must be Tom, I'm Trini, Kim's friend." She introduced herself.

"Oh yeah they mentioned you, you work and live with them." Tom said.

"Yeah, I have heard of you too." Trini said smiling

"Kim talks about me?" Tom asked eagerly.

"No, but Aisha does, Kim is a bit reserved when it comes to men, Aisha is the one I ask when I want to know something I don't know about Kim. Please don't tell Kim what I'm going to say she will be terribly embarrassed, I know she likes you, a lot, Aisha told me you guys talk on the phone a lot and Kim hates talking on the phone. So that's a pretty big deal otherwise she likes to avoid people she doesn't like, like the plague, especially guys."

"That's good to know, don't worry I won't tell her you said that. So does she have a lot of man on her back?" Tom asked curiously.

"Yeah she does, she's a magnet, maybe the reason is she doesn't even look their way. You should see the things some of these guys do to get her attention." Trini said.

"Like what?"

"Well one time, a guy draw with chalk Kim's face in the street in front of our building, when you walk out the door it was the first thing you saw, she was mortify. Another one brought mariachis, the neighbors weren't happy with that one and another hanged a message on an airplane displaying his unending love for her and there are a lot more stories like that."

"Wow, where does she find this guys?" Tom asked hoping he wasn't acting like those idiots. It sounds like she had them all under a spell.

"Come on you should know, after all you are the one that has her attention. I wonder how you did it." Trini said.

"I ask myself the same thing, she didn't like me at first." Tom said

"Yeah I heard you are a bit arrogant, she doesn't like that."

"Who told you that? Was it Rocky?" Tom asked defensively.

"You guess it. Look the passengers started coming out." she said pointing at the exit.

Tom looked quickly to the exit; he saw Billy and Rocky fallowed by Aisha and Kim. Kim saw him standing next to Trini and smiled at them.

"Trini!" Rocky screamed and went to hug her. He then looked at Tom "Tom, you are here" he said with a serious face.

Tom looked at him "yes"

"Hi" Kim said "you came, I can't believe you left your job to come here, you didn't have to do it I would have understood."

"I really wanted to be here." he replied smiling at her, it felt so good to have her in front of him once again.

"I see you met Trini." She said suspiciously she knew her friends.

"Yeah she is pretty cool." Tom said

"All my friends are. Hey Trini, how's Romeo?" she went to Trini and hugged her.

"Don't worry your baby is doing great." Trini replied.

"your baby?" Tom asked in panick.

"Don't panic Tom, Romeo is Kim's great Dane." Aisha said.

"A great Dane? isn't that dog a little too big for you?" Tom asked.

"Are you saying I'm little?" Kim asked mischievously.

"No! Is just they are pretty big." He said hysterically hoping he hadn't offended her.

"Relax Tom I was just joking, I know I'm petite and I like big dogs they make me feel powerful, a small dog can't intimidate like a big one can even though small dogs are feisty just like me, they are just underestimated but still I like big ones." She explained. Tom was glad she didn't hated him for the small thing.

"Well I'm hungry, let's go eat." Rocky said he turned to Kim "Let's go to your parents place that way we won't have to wait much and the food will be free."

"Yeah sure why not? I haven't seen them in a month I cant wait to see them." Kim said

"I have my car downstairs there isn't room for all of us but I can rent another car." Tom offered.

"We can take the subway don't worry." Rocky said irritated.

"I insist." Tom said trying not to let Rocky get to him.

"What if you take Kim, Aisha and Trini with you and Rocky and me go in the subway? is just one stop from here." Billy suggested.

"Yeah that's a good idea." Rocky said.

"Ok if that's what you want but please to make it easier for you why don't you put your luggage in my car." Tommy suggested.

"Um sure." Billy said and Rocky adamantly fallowed.

Tom took Kim and Aisha's luggage and guided them to the car. He motioned the driver to open the trunk they putted their stuff there and Rocky and Billy left them to take the subway. Marc opened the back seat door for Kim, Trini and Aisha and Tom sat in the front with Marc for the first time in his life.

"Kim can you give Marc the direction to the restaurant please?" Tom politely asked her.

"Sure, Maple Street 105" Marc started the car and took them there.

When they arrived in Britannia, Kim's parents restaurant, they all got out of the car "Hey Marc why don't you come eat with us?" Kim asked the driver.

"Um no thanks I'll wait right here." Never had someone dare to invite him to do something with his boss, it was too weird! so he didn't accepted the offer besides he didn't though Oliver would like the idea of having his driver in the table with him. But he really liked this girl she was different from all the other girls Tom dated.

"Ok, I'll bring you something then." she didn't wanted to push him, she sensed he wasn't kin of the idea.

Marc went to find a spot where to park the car. Tom was glad Marc refuse the offer because he wasn't comfortable with the idea of Marc eating with them, Marc has work for him for 5 years and their relationship is one of boss and employee, he wasn't going to tell Kim he didn't wanted the driver with them but he prefer to maintain his privacy. He did considered that it was nice of Kim to ask him to stay and he like it when she offered to take him food to the car It was nice of her but she had to understand that a limit existed and it seemed she noticed it because she didn't insisted when Marc said no.

Tom, Kim, Trini and Aisha went inside the restaurant; Billy and Rocky were already there.

"Kimberly!" a woman of about 45 said. She went to Kim and hugged her. "Look at you!"

"Mom I haven't change." Kim said.

"That's what you think. Trini, Aisha how are you girls?" Kim's mom asked.

"Great Miss Hart." They both said.

"You call my mother by her name but you can't call me by mine." Kim's mother reprimanded them.

"Hey mom I want you to meet Tom" Kim said "Tom this is my mother Evelyn"

"So you are Tom, finally we meet, he's really handsome Kim." Evelyn said.

"Mom!" Kim said embarrassed.

"Nice to meet you miss Hart." Tom said.

"Call me Evelyn please, miss Hart makes me feel so old. Come with me" she took his hand a dragged him to the kitchen "My husband wants to meet you," inside the kitchen he saw a man that was about her age giving orders "Alec!"

"Yes hon?" The man responded.

"Look who's here" Evelyn said, Kim just came into the kitchen and when her father saw her he stop what he was doing and hugged her hard.

"I missed you so much!" he pinched her cheeks.

"Dad! You guys are irritating I'm not a little girl anymore." Kim complained

"To me you still are." Alec said.

"Alec this is Tom, Kim's new beau!" Evelyn said exited.

"Oh my god can I ask the earth to eat me alive?" Kim said mortified.

"So you are dating Kim Huh?" Alec asked.

"Well technically we have been only in one date." Tom rectified.

"I'm pretty sure that soon will change." Alec said knowingly.

"I hope so" Tom said.

"You are honest I like that but still treat her right I'm watching you." Alec said pointing at his eyes and at Tom.

"Ok I'll keep that in mind." Kim's parents were really nice and entertaining.

"Are you guys here to eat?" Alec asked.

"Yeah Rocky's idea, he wants free food." Kim said.

"I will start charging him, well go get a table." Alec said.

"Ok, come Tom" she said taking his hand. It was the first time she made physical contact with him since she arrived. She picked a table and signaled the others to sit there.

Tom thought the restaurant was cozy, he really liked the place, it had a good atmosphere it reminded him of the pub in Ireland. "This looks like Riverside." He said to Kim.

"Yeah it was my mother's idea; it makes her feel like she is back there." Kim said. A waitress went to get their order, they all ate, Kim didn't forgot to take Marc his food and desert. She took it while the others eat so he could eat peacefully. He was really surprise to see her there with a bag, he expected her to forget.

"So are you guys ready to go back home? I'm dying to hit my bed" Aisha said.

"Yeah, we should get going." Rocky said.

"Would you guys like me to take you? We have the s.u.v." Evelyn said.

"Sure, there is room for all of us." Aisha said.

"Um I'm going with Tom" Kim said.

"Ok" Kim's mom said. "Come on guys." They all fallowed her except Kim that went with Tom to his car.

"So you never drive your car?" Kim asked Tom.

"Only when I'm not working, since I was working I decided to come in this one."

"Why do you need a driver for work then?" Kim asked.

"I don't, I just prefer to have him driving so I can manage the phone and the computer, it's easier for me." Tom answered.

"This is not the car you drive is it?" She asked.

"No" He said precariously he didn't want to sound pretentious.

Marc parked the car when he saw Evelyn parked her car.

"This is where you live?" Tom asked.

"Yeah" they both got out of the car and Marc opened the trunk, the others came to collect their stuff, they went in the building and ascended to the last floor where the loft was. As soon as Rocky opened the door Romeo, Kim's Great Dane, came and put both legs in her arms it look like he was giving her a hug.

"I guess this is your baby." Tom said.

"Yeah this is Romeo. How are you Romi? Did Trini take good care of you?" Kim said patting and hugging the dog.

"Well guys I better go back to the restaurant to help." Evelyn said.

"Ok mom thanks for bringing the guys." She hugged her and all the others did the same.

"Tom it was nice to meet you. Hope to see more of you." Evelyn said.

"Thanks it was nice to meet you also." Tom said. Kim's parents were really nice if only his parents were like that, her parents didn't have a problem accepting him but it wasn't going to be the same with his parents.

"This place is really big." Tom said admiring the place. It was kind of bohemian and cool with lots of colors.

"Yeah come I'll show you around." Kim said taking his hand. The others went to their rooms except for Trini that opted to stay in the common area to watch TV.

Kim showed Tom the whole place "and this is my room." Her room was big too, it had a king bed with a couch and a TV in the middle of the room she even had a small library, Romeo had a big dog bed for himself on the floor, her closet was in another floor it was like a room that was stuck in the middle you had to take the stairs to get there.

"I imagine your place is bigger than this." Kim said.

"I'm not so sure, if the others rooms are as big as this one then I don't think so. I really like your place, now I want a loft too." Tom said looking around; his place was boring compare to this.

"Yeah that's why we chose this place it's pretty great."

He silently approached her "You know Kim I really missed you, you really know how to dig yourself in a guys heart."

Kim only looked at him taking his words to her heart.

"it's been only two weeks since I met you and I already feel like I have known you forever, I'm not going to lie to you, what I'm feeling is scary, how can someone feel so strongly for someone that they just met? I don't want to scare you but I want you to know how strong my feelings are for you and they only can increase." He said.

Kim took him by his jacket and pulled him to her, she kissed him softly "I know how you feel because I feel the same way."

"Really?" he asked "does this mean you are giving me an opportunity?"

"Believe me if I didn't wanted to see you again I would have dismiss you in a heartbeat but we have to take things slow because things have evolve very quickly for us and we barely know each other." Kim said.

"Whatever you say." Tom agreed he only wanted to be with her.

Kim smiled at him "so we are still not together technically, we'll date for some time and see how everything goes and then if we feel the same way then we can start a relationship."

"But we'll date only each other right?" he asked.

"Of course! you are not planning to date other women while you are dating me are you?" Kim said outraged.

"No! I was asking because a lot of women that date me date other men at the same time, I don't want it to be like that with you."

"Well I'm not like that! Really what kind of women do you frequent?" Kim said not believing someone could do that.

"That's what I'm asking myself."

"You don't have to worry about me, I don't do that kind of stuff. To me dating is serious not a game." Kim assured him, the poor guy didn't know what was right or wrong.

"Good" Tom said and Kim gave him a hug.

"Well I have to take Romeo for a walk do you want to come with me or do you have to go?"Kim asked him.

"I can go with you" Tom said.

"Are you sure? You are not exactly dress for walking."

"Yeah don't worry, I can take it."

"Ok let me get his leash so we can go."

15 minutes later they were walking on a park near "So how do you know those girls were dating other men at the same time? they told you?" Kim asked him. k

"No, I saw it on the papers." He replied

"The papers?" She asked confused.

"Yeah" on that instant Kim saw a man taking pictures of them.

"Is that guy taking pictures of us?" Kim asked.

"I'm pretty sure he is." Tom said hoping that she could take it.

"Oh my god he is a paparazzi isn't he?" Kim said a little paranoid.

"yeap" was all Tom could say.

"Well there goes privacy for both of us, are those pictures going to be on the paper?" Kim asked trying not to worry too much

"Yeah, tomorrow they'll be on the stands, I hope this doesn't scare you off, I know it can be overwhelming."

"I really don't like the idea of strangers taking pictures of me, or the idea that a lot of people I don't know will buy a copy to see me on a paper, but I'll try to endure it, I can't say I didn't expected it, I was preparing myself mentally for this but is still quite uncomfortable. This is nothing compare to what's coming is it?" She asked already knowing his answer.

"You are on the right track, I'm not going to lie, I'm so sorry about this Kim I hope it could be easier." He apologized.

"Well not everything is easy in this life is it? This sounds corny but if it's meant to be it will be, I just can't promise you anything right now, just time will tell if I can handle it." Kim said. "We should go back to the loft."

"Yeah that's a good idea." They went back to the loft and after a while Tom called Marc to pick him up in front of the building. He really had bad luck, he wished the paparazzi hadn't catch him so soon, now he couldn't enjoy dating Kim privately, now his parents were going to find out about her in the papers, his mother was going to bring hell to earth when she finds out. At least Kim didn't seem as perturbed as he expected her to be. She seemed calmed enough and accepting of the fact a man was fallowing them around with a camera.


	9. Chapter 9 Brother & Sister

I'm so sorry for the time it took to post this fic. This is chapter 9 Brother and Sister. I hope you guys enjoy it.

**Disclaimer**: Kendrew and Milena are the only new things in this chapter that belong to me.

:)

:(

:)

Tom had been seen Kim for a month and already everyone in town was wondering who this mysterious girl was. Tom's mother started calling him nonstop, she wanted to know who this social climber was, as soon as she saw her she knew she didn't belong in their circle, her clothes were simple with a boho twist, she had long hair that reached her back in curls and she smiled too much. If Tom wasn't answering it was because he had a deep interest in this girl and she had to make sure he forgot about her, someone like her didn't had a place in her family.

Since Tom wasn't answering her calls, she decided to pay him a visit. "Good morning Haley." Mrs. Oliver said to Tom's secretary.

"Mrs. Oliver!" Haley said surprise to see Tom's mother in there, he wasn't going to like this.

"Haley where are your manners?" Mrs. Oliver said pompously.

"I'm sorry. We weren't expecting you. Would you like to take a seat while I call Tom?" Haley asked nervously.

"No I'm going straight to his office; don't want him making any excuses."

"But Mrs. Oliver he doesn't like to be bother. Please let me announce you." Haley insisted.

"I'm his mother I can bother him as much as I like." She said walking to the door of Tom's office and she pushed the door.

"Mom! What are you doing here?" Tom said shock.

"I think you know what I'm doing here Tom." She took the paper she was carrying and throws it in his desk "Now who is this girl and why are your arms interlocked? Are you together?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm seeing her." Tom said confronting her.

"Where did you found her? Can you see the way she dresses and the way she carries herself? Is embarrassing, all my friends are talking about it."

"Like I care what your friends think, she is better than all of you put together." Tom said pissed.

"I can't believe you are talking to me like this, I'm your mother and I deserve your respect. I don't like what this girl is doing to you."

"The one that has to like her is me not you." Tom said.

"Well I want you to stop seeing her, I can't allow this! at first I thought it was a fling so I let it go but a month has pass and you are still going out with her!" she said outraged. "if you want to have fun with her at least hide her."

"I'm 25! I can decide for myself I don't need you telling me what to do." Tom was losing his patience. "and I'm not having fun with her, I'm not going to hide her." Tom practically screamed.

"Thomas! Our reputation is in jeopardy, this girl is not good for our image. What its wrong with you? I have never seen you act this way before for a woman."

"I don't care about reputation or image anymore! All this hypocrisy! I can't stand it! she makes me happy! Why should I discard her? To make you happy? All you care is you, you and you! What about me? What about what I want?" he screamed at her.

"I can't believe you think I'm selfish. I want your happiness, she won't make you happy, she is too different from you, she doesn't belong here, how can you be happy with someone like her?" his mother questioned him.

"I'm not stupid you just said she makes you look bad in front of your friends, this is not about me is about you." Tom accused.

"Your father will hear about this. Sooner or later you'll realize what a big mistake your making." She snapped and left the office.

Tom looked out the window, why was life so complicated? All he wanted was Kim it was so simple.

"Tom?" Haley called softly.

"Yeah Haley?" He asked.

"Are you ok? I'm so sorry she didn't let me announce her." Hailey apologized.

"Don't worry, you know how she is and I'm fine."

"She came because of Kim didn't she?" Hailey dare to ask.

"Yeah she wants me to get rid of her." Tom said with a disgusted look.

"You know I don't understand rich people, why is it so bad to go out with someone that doesn't belong in your circle? The rest of us don't care."

"I really don't understand either it's ridiculous."

"Do you want me to call Marc? Jason called, they are going to the new Italian restaurant for lunch and he wants to know if you are going."

"Yeah I need to get out of here. You can take the rest of the day off; I don't think I'm coming back today." He needed fresh air.

"Ok" Haley went to her desk and called Marc and Jason.

Marc picked Tom in front of the building and took him to Alfredo's.

"Tom! Glad you came, you rarely have lunch outside the office." Jason said he was sitting in a table with Zack and Adam.

"Yeah well my mother paid me a visit I needed to get out of there." Tom said "Hey guys how are you?" he said looking at the others.

"She doesn't like Kim, does she?" Adam asked.

"No, she doesn't even know her and already she disapproves of her." Tom answered

"You are not going to stop seeing Kim right?" Jason asked he knew Tom's mother could be very persuasive and Tom usually did what she asked of him.

"Of course not!" Tom said defensively.

"Great because I like her, she is the sweetest thing ever." Adam said.

"Well you know my family is having that charity event in 2 weeks and I want you to bring Kim." Zack said.

"I don't know Zack, you know my parents always attend that event and maybe she won't be comfortable there."

"They have to meet her sometime and if she is going to be with you she will have to get use to this kind of thing, this way we'll introduce her and I think she'll be at ease because is me." Zack said.

"I'll ask her but I can't promise you she'll say yes." Tom said.

* * *

><p><strong>The Studio<strong>

Kim was in the living room watching TV "Kim every single paper has your face in it, doesn't that bother you?" Rocky asked her.

"Honestly is a bit disconcerting at first it was surreal, everyone stares at me in the street is weird but I think I'm getting use to it." Kim answered.

"I have seen the way those paparazzi harass you, doesn't that bother you?" he couldn't understand how could she stand it.

"Well to tell you the truth they just fallow me and ask me ridiculous questions. They just make me laugh if you are nice to them they don't push you."

"I still think you don't have to deal with that." Rocky said.

"Rocky, when are you going to accept that I'm going out with Tom? We have talk about this thousand of times." Kim asked him "I'm fine! If I wasn't I would have stop seeing him and it wouldn't kill you to be more nice to him."

"I'm sorry, I just… I'll try to be nicer. I know he's not bad."

"It bothers you that he is rich."

"I just don't trust rich people, to me they just care for materialistic things, is like everything for them is a toy, they play with it for a while and when they get tired they just toss it away."

"You think Tom is just having fun with me and when he gets bored of me he'll leave me?"

"It looks like he really cares for you but I have Google him and there are plenty of articles that say he never dates for more than a month and all the girls in the pics are rich."

"Maybe he is serious about me, I have talk to him before about this, he just dated women his mother picked for him, he didn't really like them." Kim explained to Rocky.

"His mother picked his dates? Isn't he old enough to do that?" Rocky said mockingly.

"Rocky don't start and don't tell anyone, he told me that privately. I'm just telling you so you leave him alone."

"ok,ok I will leave him alone. It's obvious you really like him and there is nothing I can say or do that will change your mind."

"No there is nothing you can do about it; maybe you should get a girlfriend so you can concentrate more in your life than in mine."

"I don't need a girlfriend I'm fine by myself thank you."

"You should ask Aisha on a date." Kim said hinting he had a thing for Aisha.

"Aisha! Are you crazy! I don't like her! Why would I ask her out?" Rocky sounded like he was caught.

"You don't? Then what where you doing up yesterday waiting in the kitchen for her to arrive from her date?" Kim asked teasingly.

"What?" Rocky said embarrassed. "I was making a milkshake!"

"for 2 hours?" Kim asked.

"I like the kitchen it makes me feel comfortable." Was all he said.

"Then why did you reprimand her when she came in? and why did you snap at her this morning when you found out she was going to have breakfast with Carl today?"

"I did not reprimand her nor did I snap at her!" Rocky said defensively.

"Well I differ. Just hurry Carl is going to win if you don't." Kim said standing from the couch, she took her purse and walk out the door leaving Rocky speechless.

She took her phone and dialed Tom's number.

"_Hey Kim, I was about to call you." Tom said_

"Hi Tom, I was wondering if you guys are coming today to the show." Kim was walking to the nearby subway station.

"_Yeah, of course, I have to admit that the first time I almost had a heart attack, I thought you were going to kill yourself every single minute but I'm mentally prepare this time."_

"I know, don't worry about me I'll be fine like always." Kim assured him

"_What are you doing right now" Tom asked her._

"I'm on my way to cirque I have to start getting ready you know warm up, stretch, practice and get dress."

"_I'll be there with the guys at 8."_

"I can't wait to see you." Kim said.

"_I can't wait to see you either"_

"Are you ok? You sound a little down." Kim asked noticing his sad tone.

_I'm fine I just receive a visit from my mother and it didn't go well." He explained._

"You fought with your mother because of me didn't you?" Kim asked sadly.

"_It doesn't matter, we can talk after the show, I don't want you to worry about me you need to concentrate ok"?_

"Ok see you later" Kim let it go for the moment.

"_Bye" he said and hanged up._

* * *

><p><strong>Cirque de la Lune<strong>

Tom went with the guys to the show, they saw the performance and after it they went to the back to see the Kim, Trini and Billy.

"Hey guys you did incredible like always" Zack said.

"Thanks Zack, is nice to see you guys here" Trini said.

"We wouldn't miss it for the world." Jason said.

"Well do you guys want to do something right now?" Kim asked.

"We could go have a drink." Zack suggested.

"Yeah let's go." Billy said.

"Um Jason can you give Trini and Billy a ride?" Tom asked he wanted to talk privately with Kim.

"Yeah sure come on guys" Jason said without asking.

"So how did it go? With your mom I mean." Kim asked when she and Tom were in the car.

"She wants me to stop seeing you." Tom said plainly.

"Oh um so are you… um do you want to stop seeing me?" Kim asked nervously.

"What? No Kim I'm not going to stop, I don't want to and I'm not going to." He said reassuringly.

"I really don't want your parents to hate you because of me, I understand if you don't want to see me anymore."

"That's not what I want, it would break my heart. Kim we been going out for about a month I think I want to formalize my relationship with you, so I want to know right now if you want to be my girlfriend. I want to be able to say to people this is my girlfriend not just some girl that I'm seeing.

Kim froze she knew he was going to ask her that at some point but she wasn't expecting it at the moment.

"Tom um I don't know what to say, are you sure? You just had a fight with your mom because of me. You are not asking me just to piss her off right?"

"No! I would never do that, I just want our relationship to be more serious, when my mother went to see me it was clear to me that I have no intention of going out with no one else I just want to be with you and I hope you feel the same way."

"Well then if you are sure, then yes I want to be your girlfriend." Kim said smiling and looking at him.

"Really?" Tom asked taking her hand; it was all he could do since he was driving the car.

"Yeah like you said we been seeing each other for a month and we obviously have feelings for each other so yeah."

"I'm so happy right now. One day Kim, I don't want to freak you out but I know one day I'll marry you."

"Well I think is too early to think about marriage at this point but it doesn't freak me out. A lot of people think I'm just the flavor of the month and this makes me see you really are serious about me."

"Of course I am! I'm so sorry you have to deal with all the things the tabloids say, none of it is truth. Things are harder for us than they should be."

"I know, don't worry about it, you are nothing like they portray you and I know that."

"Listen Zack wanted me to ask you if you wanted to go to a charity event his family organizes every year." He said changing the subject.

"With socialites and stuff? Um I have nothing to wear to that kind of event and your parents are going to be there right?" Kim asked freaking out; this was something she didn't expected so soon.

"Yeah, I know is intimidating but I attend a bunch of these events, I'm practically obligated to go and don't worry about what to wear I'll send someone to help you with the clothes, I'll pay for everything, the dress, makeup, hair and I think that meeting my mother in public will be a good thing that way she will have to behave, she wouldn't dare make a scene in front of a bunch of people." Tom said hoping he was convincing her.

"Normally I wouldn't accept the money for this but I really don't want to look like a fool there so I'm going to accept the help, when is this event?" she was already nervous.

"Is in 2 weeks" he replied.

"Ok at least I have time to prepare mentally." She really was nervous; she was going to be completely out of her comfort zone.

"I'm sorry" Tom apologized; he knew this wasn't going to be easy for her; this was a whole different world for her.

"Don't be, you have done things for me it won't kill me to do this for you." Kim reasoned.

Tom just smiled she was so understanding and he didn't had to manipulate her into doing things, she did them willingly because she wanted.

"So we are here." they reached the restaurant and found the others they had a nice time with them.

* * *

><p><strong>One week later<strong>

Kim was waiting Milena, Tom sister, in a boutique, she had never met her before and she was nervous she didn't know if Milena was going to like her and she was afraid she was like her mother, Tom reassured her that his sister supported him and that she was dying to meet Kim, he decided that there was no one better than his sister to help Kim with the outfit and that way they could spend some time together and get to know each other.

She was sitting in a couch when she saw Milena come in the boutique, she recognized her from the pictures she had seen of her, Milena had long black curly hair she was slightly shorter than Tom and her skin was a bit lighter, she was very elegant and pretty, and she had a welcoming smile.

"Kimberly?" The girl with long black her asked.

"Yeah" Kim stood up "You must be Milena."

Milena smiled and gave Kim a hug "You are so beautiful no wonder why my brother is crazy about you." Kim blushed. "So you need my help for the charity right? Well don't worry you are on the right hands."

"Thank god! I'm really nervous, I'm scared to death." Kim said honestly.

"Don't be, I'm here to help." Milena reassured her "my brother said you guys met in Ireland, isn't that romantic?"

"Not really we met at my grandparents B&B and I really disliked him at first he was a jerk to me and then I found out he was like that with everyone."

"Well he must be in love because I have never seen him act the way he is acting before, he is like a new guy."

Milena knew how to make Kim blush "so you have a 4 year daughter right? What's her name?"

"Yeah she is the prettiest thing you'll ever see, her name is Adriana." Milena answered proudly.

"How old were you when you got married?" Kim asked her

"I was 22, to tell you the truth I should have waited to get married and have children I was so young and I still am, I shouldn't have listen to my mother but she wanted me to settle early because it was what a lady did." Milena said mockingly. "I use to do every single thing my mother said, I'm so glad Tom doesn't allow her to manipulate his life anymore, don't get me wrong I love my daughter and husband to pieces but I wish that I could have enjoy my freedom a bit more, you guys take your time to know each other don't rush into anything please."

"Thanks for the advice; I'm in no hurry to get married, if it happens it happens when the time is right."

Milena started to look for dresses, after a couple of hours of searching they finally found an emerald green dress that looked stunning on Kim it hugged her figured in all the right places they bought golden strap heels and jewelry "the day of the event you have to come to my place my stylist will do your hair and makeup." They were eating in a café drinking coffee; Tom arrived and sat to drink coffee with them.

"Hi brother" Milena stood up and gave Tom a hug."

"Hey did you guys got along well, did Milena treat you right Kim?"

"Yeah she did." Kim answered smiling "She is the complete opposite of you."

'I found a new friend; she is really nice Tom you found a real nice girl this time." Milena said.

"I know that's why I'm with her." Tom said to his sister.

"Well I have to get back to my house, I don't like leaving Adriana too long with the nanny, I remember how much I hated when mom left us with the nanny all day long." Milena said standing up "well it was a pleasure to meet you Kim, see you next week at my place." Kim stood up and gave Milena a hug.

"I'm glad you guys got along." Tom said to Kim after Milena left.

"Yeah your sister is so easy to talk to. I was nervous I thought it was going to be awkward being with a total stranger." Kim said.

"I know my sister she is pretty cool and makes people feel comfortable around her, that's why I decided not to tag along. She is completely different from me she like you is a social butterfly unlike me."

"I noticed that."

"What are you going to do now?" Tom asked her.

"My brother wanted me to see his new work at his gallery; do you want to come with me?" Kim asked.

"Yeah sure, is Saturday I have nothing else to do, so your brother paints?" Tom asked, they never really talk much about their families.

"No he is a photographer, he takes scenic pictures."

"Oh cool nothing strange then, I was starting to worry, art is not my fort. Does he know about us?"

"I haven't really talk to him about you but I'm pretty sure he knows, he reads the papers. I haven't seen him in a while he is always traveling."

* * *

><p><strong>Kendrew's Gallery<strong>

The gallery wasn't too big but it wasn't small either, it was spacious and you could walk easily without bumping into others.

"Kimberly! Little sis, how are you?" Kendrew went to Kim and picked her up and hugged her "I have a gift for you come with me." He put Kim down and took her hand and walk quickly to the other side of the room to a small office. He took a big canvas and turned it around "this is for you! What do you think? Do you like it?"

"Kendrew is amazing! I love it thank you" she said giving him another hug.

"Oh sorry I didn't saw you there. You must be… no wait you are Tom Oliver right? You guys are together aren't you? I have seen a couple of pics in the papers." Kendrew said.

"Yeah I'm Tom and you are right we are together." Tom said.

"Well I'm Kendrew, Kim's brother as you must already know." He said extending his hand and shaking Tom's hand.

"Sallies gap right?" Tom asked.

"Huh?" Kendrew said confused.

"The picture" Tom said pointing at it, he remembered the place.

"Oh yeah is Sallies gap, have you ever been to Wicklow?" Kendrew asked.

"As a matter of fact there is where we met; Tom was staying with his friends in Riverside." Kim answered for Tom.

"That's unbelievable! Of all places and you guys happen to live in the same city. You met my grandparent's then." he said to Tom.

"Yeah I did."

"Gramps hates me doesn't he?" Kendrew asked looking at Kim.

"He doesn't hate you. He… he just thinks you are stupid that's all." Kim said frankly.

"He doesn't have to worry anymore; I'm not marrying the cooper top eejit, like he calls her anymore." Kendrew said.

"You are not?" Kim asked surprised "what happened? You seem pretty determine when you said you guys were going to get married."

"It turns out that she really was an eejit, it doesn't matter I'm not seeing her anymore, we are done."

"Well I'm not going to lie, I'm glad to hear that. I thought you were going to make the same stupid mistake twice." Kim said.

"You are so honest little sister but you are right, I don't know I just become completely stupid when I fall in love is ridiculous."

"So are you going to show me your new pictures" Knowing his brother didn't really wanted to talk about his romantic life.

"Yeah come on" he said taking them both to a picture frame "well I took this pic in Bratislava you must go, the scenery is spectacular. Have you ever been to Bratislava Tom?"

"No I don't think so; I have been to the Check Republic though." Tom replied

"Well it's almost alike but they have their differences." Kendrew said.

Kendrew showed them the rest of the collection and when they were done he gave Kim the picture he had taken for her.

"Thanks for the Pic Ken it's really beautiful." Kim said to Kendrew.

"That's why I took it; I know how much you love it there."

"Are you coming tomorrow to Britannia?" Kim asked him.

"Yeah, probably." Ken replied.

"See you tomorrow then." They said goodbye and Kim left with Tom they went to her place and she prepared them something to eat.

* * *

><p><strong>Kim's place<strong>

"I'm so happy my brother broke up with that moron." Kim said to Tom.

"This is the first time I hear you talk like that about someone." Tom said.

"Well there is nothing nice to say about her, he is my brother so I get defensive." They were sitting in the kitchen table. The others were in their rooms or out doing stuff.

"At what time do you have to leave work?" Tom asked Kim.

"In about an hour"

"Who the hell works Saturday nights?" Tom asked.

"Performers, that's the price I pay. At least we can hang out during the day and may I remind you that sometimes you work late on Saturdays too?"

"Yeah I forgot, since I met you I stopped working on Saturday's so I can spend time with you. So what did you bought?" He wanted to know what she was wearing.

"Milena told me not to show you." She said.

"Oh come on, I paid for it, I want to see what I bought you." Tom insisted.

"That's not fair and you'll see it next week, another couple of days won't kill you. Come on lets go watch TV before I have to go." She pulled him to the couch and sat next to him cradling her head in his neck. They watch TV quietly for about half an hour when Billy and Trini came out of their rooms, they were going to perform that day too and it was time to go.

"Hey Tom" Trini said "Kim we are leaving are you coming with us?"

"I could take you guys, my car is downstairs." Tom offered.

"Ok let me get my bag." Kim said walking to her room.

"Tom I wanted to ask you if you want to go rock climbing with us next month, I'm gathering a group, you should ask Jason, Zack and Adam if they want to come. Galvin, Regan and Aidan, I think you met them in Ireland, are coming on vacation and we are going to show them around."

"Wow you guys don't do nothing if is not extreme do you? I have never rock climb before but you can count me in, I'll ask the guys if they want to come, I'm pretty sure they'll say yes."

"Great!" Trini said excitedly she saw Kim coming out of the room "Kim, Tom said he is in."

"For what?" Kim asked not knowing what she was talking about.

"Rock climbing in Washington next month." Trini replied.

"We are going to Washington to rock climb?" Tom asked a bit surprised.

"Duh! We cannot rock climb here there are no mountains." Trini said like it was obvious.

"Is that all you guys are going to do?" Tom asked cautiously "Don't you have to work?" he suspected Washington was just the starting point.

"Well they are going to change the stage next month so we'll have 2 weeks of vacation." Billy offered.

"So you are going only to Washington?" Tom asked knowing they were not going to spend two weeks in Washington rock climbing.

"No" Trini said "we are going to a couple of places; um we are going to Alaska, Las Vegas and California."

"You are going to be away for 2 weeks?" Tom asked Kim.

"Yeah I hope it doesn't bother you, I was going to talk to you about it. You can always come with us I mean not only to Washington but the whole trip. What do you think?" Kim asked sensing Toms distress.

"Um I'll think about it, we should go or you guys are going to be late." Tom took them to the cirque, both Billy and Trini thank him and descended the car Kim stay in.

"Tom? Are you mad at me?" Kim asked preoccupied.

"I'm not mad just upset."

"Why? Does it bother you that I'm going away for two weeks?" She didn't saw nothing bad in that. It was just 2 weeks and he could come if he wanted.

"Is not that, is the fact that you started making plans without letting me know. For how long have you guys been planning this?" He asked.

"Well we knew the guys were coming since we left Ireland but we found out about the stage thing 2 weeks ago and Trini's been planning the trip since then. I'm sorry I didn't think it was going to bother you, if I knew I would have let you know from the start, I'm just use to do things without giving anyone explanations but I promise next time I will besides Trini wanted me to invite you."

"Do you want me to go?" He understood what she was saying, they both were use to be free and they did as they please, they couldn't do that anymore now that they were together.

"Why wouldn't I want you to go? You are my boyfriend of course I would love to have you there. Trini only asked you to go to Washington because she knows you have to work."

"I'm sorry I suddenly felt left out. I think I will go with you guys besides I can take 2 weeks off that's the advantage of been your own boss." There was not a chance in hell she was going away for 2 weeks with 3 guys he barely knew.

"You are?" Kim said smiling she gave him a hug and a quick kiss on the lips "well I have to go call you when I get home, ok?"

Tom smiled back at her "ok, be careful."


	10. Chapter 10 Charity ball

I'm so, so sorry for making you guys wait, I haven't abandon the fic and I hope I don't. I really hated to make you all wait but suddenly I lost inspiration and I just receive it back. I really don't know when I will be posting the next chapter so please be patient with me. This is chapter 10 **charity ball** hope you guys enjoy it and again sorry.

The only things that belong to me are: Adriana, Milena, Marc, Delia, Helena, Robert.

:)

:)

:)

The week went by fast. Kim was in Milena's place, she was getting her hair and makeup done there.

"Kim I'm so glad you came, did you have trouble finding the place?" Milena asked giving Kim a hug.

"Not at all." Kim replied. Kim came in the house and saw a little girl walking towards her shyly.

"Oh Kim this is my daughter Adriana." Milena said.

"Oh, hi Adriana." Kim said to the little girl "she is so beautiful! She looks just like you in miniature." She said looking at Milena.

"Adriana this is Uncle Toms girlfriend, don't you think she is pretty?" Kim blushed.

The girl only stared shyly at Kim.

"I have something for you." Kim opened a bag she was carrying and she pulled out a medium size teddy bear" Adriana smiled and took the bear and hugged it.

"Thanks!" she said excited. "Uncle Toms other girlfriends never even look at me."

"You know kids! Always honest right?" Milena said to Kim.

"Yeah" Kim didn't know what to make of the little girls comment.

"Do you want coffee? Maxime will be here in a minute." Milena offered.

"Sure" Milena prepared the coffee and waited a couple of minutes until Maxime arrived.

« Salut ma chérie comment ca va? » Maxime said to Milena.

"Hi Maxim is great to see you, how are you?" Milena asked him.

"Fabulous!" he exclaimed.

"Maxime I want you to meet Kim, my brothers girlfriend." Milena presented Kim to Maxim.

« Mon dieu qu'elle est belle! Toi t'es trop mignonne ma belle. » Maxime exclaimed.

"Thanks" Kim said blushing.

"You speak French?" He asked excited.

"Yeah I do. I lived in France for a couple of months." Kim replied.

"Now I love you even more, well I'm going to make you more beautiful than you already are! You know you don't look nothing like the other girls Tom used to date, you know what I mean, plastic and fake. You have a natural beauty and I love it! And you seem nice." Maxime said while doing her hair. When he was done with her she looked stunning, her hair was tied and curl to the side and her makeup was impeccable.

Milena told her to go change and she put on the emerald green dress. "Oh my god Kim you look so beautiful! My brother is going to die when he sees you."

Kim blushed "well I hope is not that extreme."

One hour later Tom arrived. "Uncle Tom!" Adriana screamed running towards him, he smiled at her and picked her up.

"Hey Adriana, how are you munchkin?" He asked the little girl.

"Your girlfriend is here! She is very pretty and nice, she smells great too and look what she gave me!" Adriana said giving Tom a big smiled.

Tom chuckled "She is, isn't she? I'm glad you liked her." if his little niece loved her she must be the one for him; she didn't even know the little girl and she had stolen Adriana's heart in a couple of hours. "Where is she anyways?"

"She's with mommy in her room."

"Can you go and tell them I'm here?" Tom asked.

"Yes!" he putted Adriana down and she run to her mother's room. After a couple of minutes she came back "mommy says you should watch TV because she is not ready yet and she doesn't want you to see Kim until she is ready."

"Ok, I don't think I have another choice" Tom replied.

An hour later Milena appeared, she was wearing a one shoulder long red dress "Sorry we made you wait Tom; wait till you see Kim you are going to die!"

"I almost die here waiting. Why does it take women an eternity to get ready?" Tom asked outraged.

"Well if you don't want a hobo next to you, that's the price you have to pay." Milena said.

"Where is Kim?" Tom asked looking for her.

"Maxime is retouching her makeup she'll be here in a minute." Milena said.

Kim appears a couple of minutes later leaving Tom breathless. "My god Kim you look amazingly beautiful, every single guy is going to envy me tonight."

Kim blushed "Oh come on don't exaggerate! Thanks anyway you are looking a little bit handsomer than you usually do which is always."

"We better leave right now we don't want to be too late, we don't want you to make a bad first impression." Milena said interrupting them.

"You are right, come on, Marc is waiting in the limo." Tom said.

They got in the limo and arrive at Zack's family mansion 40 minutes later. Tom took Kim's hand in his and made his way to the door. There were servants greeting guest with champagne at the front door. They all took a glass and walk in the house it was already full of people and Zack went to greet them.

"Tom! You made it!" Zack exclaimed.

"I always do." Tom said.

"Yeah usually an hour before the event is over. Milena I'm happy to see you, where is David?" Zack asked giving her a kiss.

"He had to work, you know how it is." She answered.

"Well at least you are here. Kim I haven't forgotten about you, look at you! You look amazing! Are you nervous?" he also gave Kim a kiss.

"Thanks and I'm very nervous." Kim said looking around nervously.

"Don't worry we are all here for you." Zack said reassuringly "Come on, I'm going to introduce you."

"Is it necessary?" Kim asked nervously.

"Yes, let's get this over with, you'll feel better later trust me and it has to be done, you and Tom are an item now." Zack said walking to a couple "Hi Mr. and Mrs. Huntington hope you are having a lovely evening."

"Tom Oliver! I haven't seen you in the longest time!" Mr. Huntington shook Toms hands.

"Hi Mr. Huntington, Mrs. Huntington" nodding to where she was standing "I will like you to meet my girlfriend this is Kimberly Hart." He said holding her back.

"Oh yes, finally we meet, I have seen a lot of you in the papers, I was very curious about this one Tom. I have never seen you before young lady, where has she been hiding?" Mr. Huntington asked looking at Tom.

"Oh Edward she hasn't been hiding she is not from our circle she belongs in another one." Mrs. Huntington said with a proud air.

"Well it was nice to see you again but we have other people to greet so if you excuse us." Tom said intertwining Kim's arms with his and walking away.

"Wow that wasn't nice." Kim said "_she is not from our circle_" Kim said imitating the woman "what circle does she mean? The assholes circle?"

"At least you are making jokes about it." Zack said.

"You know what? I can handle this, they are just idiots so let's hear what the others have to say, come on I want to know what this people is all about." Kim said.

They greeted a couple of more people that made the same kinds of comments that the first couple made, in the end Kim ended making fun of most of them, some were nice but the majority were hypocrites. Finally after going through most of them they found Toms parents.

"Tom, Milena!" Tom's dad exclaimed "and you are Kimberly and I'm so glad I finally get to meet you, Milena can't stop talking about you."

"It's a pleasure to meet you to sir." Kim said

"Please call me Robert and this is my wife Delia." Mr. Oliver said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too Delia." Kim said.

"Mrs. Oliver to you, I can see you have no manners or tact." Delia said.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you." Kim apologized.

"Well too late for that, you are offending me by just being here, our friends must be making fun of us right now…" Mrs. Oliver said disdainfully.

"Delia! That's enough! She deserves to be respected!" Mr. Oliver reprimanded his wife "I can't believe you are making a scene right here!"

"This is not my fault it's your sons. Why did you bring her here? She doesn't belong here! Can't you see she is embarrassing us?" Delia said furious.

"I invited her Mrs. Oliver she is Tom's girlfriend after all." Zack answered.

"I can't believe you Zack." Delia said disgusted.

"Mother don't be ridiculous, you are embarrassing yourself" Milena said.

"I'm waiting for an apology Tom." Delia asked her son.

"Apology for what? bringing my girlfriend to the charity? She is invited and I already told you I don't care what you think or the others for that matter" Tom replied.

"You see what you are doing to my family?" Delia said looking at Kim "Is the first time my son talks to me like that!"

"Your son is 25! He can make his own decisions and you don't even know me, you are trying to control him that's why he's mad." Kim said standing up "and I'm not a shame of who I am, I'm a good person, so I don't care what you think about me and like Milena said you are only embarrassing yourself, you think I'm inferior because I'm not rich, well to me that's not important that doesn't make me less than you or anyone else here, it's just a difference."

"I like this girl, she is feisty!" Mr. Oliver said.

"Robert I can't believe you!" Delia said.

"Like I care what you think, she is right! Tom don't listen to your mother she's wrong and I'm glad you finally stop listening to her." Mr. Oliver said looking at Tom and then he turn to his wife "this girl next to the bunch of parasites you usually make him date, is amazing and I hope you can see that one day. Otherwise he'll end up with a trophy wife that only lives to spend his money. I just want him to be happy and he looks happy right now, I have never seen him happier. It was time you found happiness because you deserve it." He said looking at Tom again.

"Kimberly?" An old woman and an old man approach the group with a surprise look, they all turn to her.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hart!" Delia said interrupting her.

"Hi Delia, Robert I see you met our granddaughter." Mr. Hart said

"Your granddaughter?" Tom asked surprised "You mean Kim?" he look at Kim she was looking down.

"Kimberly what are you doing here? We haven't seen you in years!" Mrs. Hart said.

"I've been around." Kim said uncomfortably.

"I'm sorry Helena, but is this girl your granddaughter?" Delia asked now ashamed of having talk to Kim like that.

"Yes Delia, she is my granddaughter, she is my sons daughter. Now if you all excuse us we would like to talk to her privately, of course if she wants." Helena said looking at Kim.

"Sure, we can talk." Kim agreed it was the first time she saw her grandparents in years and she was curious, she wanted to know what they wanted to talk about.

"Zack can you take us somewhere where we can talk?" Mr. Hart asked.

"Yes come with me I'll take you to the study." Zack said and Mr., Mrs. Hart and Kim followed him. Leaving the Oliver's confused. Zack left the Harts in the study and left.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Kim asked her grandparents.

"Kim we haven't seen you in years, you have no idea how sorry we are, we were stupid and our behavior was unacceptable, we thought we were doing what was best for your father but in the end we ended up hurting ourselves and your father and even you, we should have been there for you and we weren't." Mrs. Hart said.

"I guess I can accept your apology, I can see that you are really sorry." Kim said.

"We want to make it up to you. We would like to get to know you and make up for lost time." Mr. Hart said.

"Um, well sure I have been waiting all my life to get to know you." Kim said.

"If you don't mind me asking, are you going out with Tom Oliver?" Mr. Hart asked.

"Yeah he is my boyfriend." Kim answered.

"Well I'm really glad for you but judging by the way his mother was acting I suspect it's the same situation as you parents? I hope unlike us she doesn't try to get in your way, I'll have a word with her if you don't mind." Mrs. Hart said.

"It really is the same story; he's from a wealthy family, I'm the daughter of common people, I just think it's stupid, I mean I'm not with him because I want to run away with his money, I'm with him because I love him, to me he is everything and he adores me." Kim said

"I can see you really care about him, I will do everything in my power to help you, I don't want you to go through what we made your parents go through, we will make it up to you I promise." Mrs. Hart said.

"Thanks, well we should go back." Kim said.

"I'm glad you gave us some of your time to hear us Kimberly, we really are sorry about everything and we are so glad we have an opportunity to make it up to you."

"Well like I said don't worry about it anymore, this is a new beginning for all of us, mom and dad are going to be so happy when I tell them, dad really misses you." Kim said.

"Well let's go back; Tom must be missing you already." Mr. Hart said. He opened the door and they all walk out. Kim went to look for Tom while her grandparents stop to talk to another couple. While she was searching for him a blond blue eye tall guy stopped her.

"Hi, I'm Malcolm you are Toms date aren't you?" The blond guy said.

"Yeah, well I'm his girlfriend actually, I'm Kimberly but everyone calls me Kim, I'm looking for him, have you seen him?"

"Um no, so you are his girlfriend? How unusual I must say he is a really lucky guy." Malcolm asked.

"Unusual?" Kim asked a little annoy.

"Yeah, I mean I know Tom since forever and he usually dates women that are not quite like you, I'm not insulting you it's just you don't seem proud like the other ones. And I have seen you together in the tabloids, he seems pretty happy with you, that's something new for him." Malcolm said.

"Well thanks, I think, it was nice to meet you Malcolm but I'm going to look for Tom now." Kim said.

"Is not necessary, I'm here." Tom said from Kim's back "I see you met Malcolm."

"Hi Tom, how are you? I was just telling Kim how lucky you are to have her." Malcolm said.

"I already know that." Tom said with a straight face intertwining his arm with Kim's.

"No need to be defensive, I was giving you a compliment." Malcolm said

"Thanks but I know the intentions behind your compliments, now if you excuse us I need to talk to Kim." Tom said walking away with Kim.

"What was that about?" Kim asked.

"Malcolm is an idiot; he always wants what I have, so stay away from him." Tom answered "why didn't you tell me you are Mr. and Mrs. Hart granddaughter?"

"I didn't think it was important, besides I haven't seen them in years." Kim said.

"Why not?" Tom asked.

"Because when my father felt in love with my mother they disinherited him." Kim said.

"Are you for real? Mr. and Mrs. Hart did that? I can't believe it!" Tom said.

"Yeah well they wanted to apologize for everything they did and they want to make it all up to me, they want to spend more time with me." Kim said.

"That's good, I'm just shock." Tom said.

"My grandmother said she was going to have a talk with your mother about us." Kim said.

"I don't think my mother will be a problem anymore, I mean your status just changed for her when she discovered you are Mr. and Mrs. Hart granddaughter." Tom said.

"Well that sucks, just because of who my grandparents are? Your mom really is all about status, this is not the way I wanted to win her over. I wanted her to like me because of me not because of who I'm related to." Kim said.

"I prefer the same but my mother she is just like that, she would have never accepted you, she thinks too much of herself. I think we are lucky, now she won't try to separate us." Tom said.

"At least we won't have to go through what my parents went through." Kim said. They went to look for the others and found Zack, Jason and Adam talking in a corner.

"Hi guys!" Kim said.

"Kim!" they all screamed in unison.

"So are you having fun?" Jason asked Kim.

"Um, kind of." Kim replied

"Well we heard you are related to the Harts, now that really is a surprise." Jason said.

"Yeah shocking isn't it?" Kim said.

"It really is shocking, we have never even seen your father, I have heard stories about him, people always talk you know?" Adam said.

"What stories?" Kim asked.

"Oh you know, the Harts had a son and he was disinherited but we weren't even born back then so we grew up hearing the stories of how he fall in love with someone his parents disapprove of and now you suddenly appear and it turns out you are the daughter of the lost son." Zack said exaggerating.

"How poetic!" Jason said amuse.

"This is insane I mean really, really insane, I can't wait to see the tabloids tomorrow, because sweetheart this is going to be everywhere." Zack said holding Kim by the arms.

"It doesn't even matter and why do people care? It's just blood." Kim said annoy.

"You are my girlfriend after all; I just introduce you to almost everyone, now people are more curious as before."

"Yeah now you are not anymore that common girl they see in the tabloids every day, you are related to a duke and duchess you have royal blood sweetheart, that is big news in this world, you did a big upgrade and now to their eyes Tom is not just dating anyone, now you'll see how really hypocrite this society is, everyone will try to be your friend." Zack said.

"I think I prefer to be just the common girl, why did this have to happen today? I mean I'm glad I'm going to finally get to know them but I don't want people to use me just because of blood." Kim said.

"Don't worry Kim, is not that bad, you just have to learn to be careful and you have us to take care of you." Tom said.

"Tom, can I talk to you and Kim for a moment?" Mrs. Oliver said from behind them.

"Of course" he already knew what she was going to say. They separated from the others and went to a corner.

"Kim I just wanted to say that I'm very sorry by the way I treated you earlier, I didn't mean to offend you." Mrs. Oliver said.

"You wouldn't be apologizing if I wasn't the granddaughter of the Hart's." Kim said.

"Are you accusing me of being dishonest?" Mrs. Oliver said.

"Yes I am!" Kim said strongly.

"Dear I think you should reconsider your behavior, if someone apologizes to you, the correct thing to do is to accept it." Mrs. Oliver said.

"The right thing to do? You expect me to accept your apology after the way you treated me earlier? You are just apologizing because I'm a Hart, will you be apologizing to me if I wasn't?" Kim asked her fiercely.

Mrs. Oliver looked taken a back she couldn't believe this girl dare talk to her like that "I'm sorry Tom but it seems to me your girlfriend doesn't even have an ounce of class." Mrs. Oliver said.

"At least she has dignity." Tom said

"I'm going to look for your father." Mrs. Oliver said after knowing Tom wasn't going to defend her.

"I can't believe you talked to my mother like that." Tom said smiling.

"Yeah well I'm sorry but I couldn't help myself, she insulted me!" Kim said.

"I really don't mind, you stood up for yourself and I admire that, not everyone is brave enough to do that, I think no one else besides you have talk to her like that, she must be very piss right now." Tom said laughing.

"Is not funny, now she is really going to hate me, I really wanted her to like me but this is not the way I want it. It's fake!" Kim said mad.

"Don't worry about it, my father likes you and that is enough for me." Tom said.

"Can we go? I don't think I can be here a second longer." Kim said hoping he said yes.

"Sure, let me call the driver so he comes to pick us." Tom said. The say good bye to the others and walk to the front of the house to wait for the limo.

"I'm really sorry about tonight Kim." Tom said.

"Is not your fault I knew sooner or later this was going to happen but it really isn't easy." Kim said. Marc arrived with the limo and they both got in, Marc drove them to Kim's place.

"I'll be right back Marc, I'm just going to accompany Kim upstairs." Tom informed Marc.

"Ok Mr. Oliver I'll be waiting right here." Marc said.

"Bye Marc!" Kim wave good bye. Tom and she went up to the loft.

"So I guess I'll see you tomorrow then?" Tom asked hugging her

"Yeah of course do you want to have lunch with me?" Kim asked with her arms encircling his neck.

"Sure" he bent down and kiss her for a while they needed to catch their breath and separated. Tom was looking intensely at her eyes " I love you." he said "only you, I have never ever love someone before and is the greatest feeling in the world and I hope it last forever."

Kim smiled at him she gave him another kiss "I love you too" she said silently.

"You really do?" Tom asked whispering.

"I do" Kim whispered back.

"You have no idea how happy that makes me, probably the happiest man in the world right now." Tom said and kissed her again. "So I will let you go now and um see you tomorrow then."

"Ok bye." Kim said and Tom let her go she opened the door to the loft and went in, he went back to the car with a big smile.

The others were waiting in the living room for Kim when they saw her, they all started bombarding her with questions.

"So how was it?" Aisha asked.

"How did it go?" Rocky asked.

"Did everything went smoothly?" Trini asked.

"Are you ok?" Billy asked.

"Everything is fine, a couple of bumps in the road but everything is perfect, you guys don't have to worry, I'll tell you guys everything tomorrow, right now I'm tired so I'm going to take a quick shower and then go to sleep." She said leaving them all anxious.


	11. Chapter 11 The Green eye monster

I will be forever apologizing for the delay. This is chapter 11 The green eye monster. Nothing belongs to me except for Regan, Aidan and Galvin. hope you enjoy this chapter and again sorry for taking so much time to finish this I really hope I finish it.

**The Green Eye Monster**

Kim was preparing coffee in the kitchen when Aisha and Trini came in.

"Morning girls!" Kim said.

"So how did everything go last night? You seem rather happy" Aisha asked sitting in one of the stools.

"I am, everything went rather badly." Kim answered smiling.

"Then why are you so happy?" Trini asked confused.

"I just am! Can you believe my grandparents were there last night?" Kim said.

"Wait, you mean your father parents?" Trini asked. "Did you talk to them?" Trini asked surprised.

"Yes I did, they apologized for everything and they want to spend some time with me." Kim said

"Well you seem pretty happy about that. So how did the others treat you?" Aisha said.

"Pretty bad actually. They were saying mean things like I'm nothing and I'm not worth anything, that I am nobody but the worst part was Toms mom, she hates me like you guys have no idea, she was pretty hateful towards me until she found out who my grandparents were then she tried to be nice to me but I was so piss that I told her I didn't wanted her apology and now she hates me again."

"I can't believe Toms mother, I mean what's her problem?" Trini asked.

"It's all about status with her but I don't care anymore, now everyone knows I'm the granddaughter of a duke and duchess and now everyone wants to be my friend." Kim said.

"What are you going to do about that?" Aisha asked.

"There's nothing I can do, I just have to be careful with whoever approaches me." Kim said.

"Well I'm sorry about that. It seems you and Tom are still together." Aisha said.

"We are." She assured them. "Trini you should hurry up we have practice at 9:00." Kim said.

"I know, I'm just so tired, can't wait to go on that trip." Trini said.

"Just two more weeks." Aisha said.

"Well I'm going to get ready." Kim said.

* * *

><p>Galvin, Regan and Aidan arrived a week before so they could see NK. They were staying in the loft and the guys show them around.<p>

Kim was with Galvin, Regan and Aidan having lunch in a coffee shop.

"So Kim, you and Tom are together?" Galvin asked with a mischievous grin.

"Yes Galvin we are together." Kim said.

"What can I say? I really hate the lad, I wonder how did he manage to get you, god knows I've been trying for years and he suddenly comes from nowhere and gets you, I should have let him kill himself when I was teaching him to hang glide." Galvin said.

"Do you really like him? I remember he was proud and all, you are not like that at all and I know you are not with him for interest." Regan asked.

"Of course I like him! And you guys know me and I'm sorry Galvin but you and me will never happen. You are not for me and I'm not for you. Besides you hit on almost every single girl you see." Kim said.

"But darling you are the one! For you I will settle down, who wouldn't?" Galvin said joking.

"Just don't do anything to make Tom mad on the trip Galvin." Kim said knowing Galvin.

"What are you talking about? ye know I would never do such a thing." He said innocently.

"Whatever you say my friend. Well I have to go meet Tom, see you guys later." Kim said standing up.

"Why don't we come with ye? Haven't seen him since we arrive here and he is coming on the trip with us so…" Galvin suggested.

"I know you Galvin, you just want to annoy him." Kim said.

"I promise you I won't." Galvin said not believing himself.

"Oh come on Kimmy! We have nothing else to do! We saw the whole city already!" Aidan exclaimed.

"Yeah let us go with you!" Regan also join the other two.

"Fine! come on." They all stood up and followed Kim to the subway station.

The 4 arrive at the building and went to Toms office. Haley was in her desk.

"Hi Kim, see you brought company." Haley said looking at the 3 tall handsome men that were behind Kim.

"Yeah I feel like a dwarf next to them. Um these are Galvin, Regan and Aidan they are friends from Ireland, Guys this is Haley."

"Well nice to meet you Haley, you seem Irish yourself." Galvin said.

"Well I'm not, I have Scottish relatives though. So have you already met Tom?" Haley asked.

"Yeah we met him in Wicklow, got to spend some time with him." Aidan replied.

"Oh well I'll call him for you Kim." Haley said.

"Can I see him in his office please?" Kim begged.

"Sure, let me announce you first." Haley said

"This is like a movie; ye have to be announce to see your boyfriend? Hahaha" Galvin laugh.

"Galvin what did I told you?" Kim warned.

"Oh come on Kim, I Just think is funny that's all." Galvin said.

"Now I know why you and Rocky get along so well, you are both idiots!" Kim said.

"If you guys don't mind I will call Tom now." Haley interrupted their little dispute.

"Please do Haley and forgive this idiot." Kim said

"Tom, Kim is here; can I send her to your office?" Haley asked.

"Sure tell her to come in." Tom said.

"You guys wait here." Kim said.

"Why can't we go with ye? don't ye want us to see how you greet your partner?" Galvin said.

"Of course I don't want you to see how I greet him!" Kim said walking away agitated while the other 3 laughed.

"Wow you really know how to make her mad." Haley said to the 3 of them.

Kim opened Toms door and found him staring out the windows with his hands in his pockets.

"Hey" Kim said.

Tom turned around and smile. "Hey, I've been waiting all day to see you." he said walking towards her, he engulfed her in a hug and kissed her.

"Yeah me too, listen um Galvin, Regan and Aidan insisted on coming with me, I hope you don't mind." Kim said shyly.

"Oh should I mind?" Tom asked.

"I didn't know if you wanted to spend some alone time with me and Galvin can be a bit of annoying." Kim said.

"I'll have more days to spend with you so I don't mind. Galvin is the hang glider instructor right? He didn't seem annoying to me when I met him."

"Well you were his client, he wasn't going to jeopardize his way of life by bothering you."

"You know I have no problem with hitting back." Tom said

"Please just try to control yourself, I already asked him but he is like a child."

"Is he like Rocky?" Tom asked.

"Even worst!" Kim said.

"Great! I'll do my best to control my temper but I can't promise you anything." Tom said. "I'm going to change my clothes, don't want to be in a suit all day."

"Ok, I will be with the guys waiting." Kim said giving him a quick peck in the lips and walk out the office.

"So where's the lad?" Aidan asked.

"He'll be here in a minute." Kim answered. A couple of minutes later Tom appears.

" Hey guys!" Tom greeted the others.

"Tom! good to see you again." Aidan said.

"Yeah, so are you having fun here in NK?" Tom asked them.

"Of course we have the best tour guides in the city." Regan said.

"So this place belongs to you?" Galvin asked looking around.

"Um well it belongs to my family but I'm in charge here, so yeah it kinds of belongs to me. So do you guys want to do something in particular?" Tom asked.

"We have seen already everything, maybe we can do something different today." Regan said.

"Have you seen the city in helicopter?" Tom asked them.

"No, we can't afford that!" Aidan said.

"Don't worry, you guys won't have to pay a thing, I own one." Tom said.

"You own a helicopter?" Regan asked incredulously.

"Yeah I also own a jet and a yacht." Tom said not caring what they thought.

"No shit, do you own a train too?" Galvin asked mockingly.

"As a matter of fact I do have a couple of trains." Tom said with a straight face.

"You… have a train?" It was Kim who asked the question confuse.

"Yeah well is more like a train line." Tom said.

"Do ye even use it?" Galvin asked he couldn't believe this guy, he owned trains a helicopter a jet and a yacht, he couldn't compete with him.

"Rarely, my family and friends use it more than I do, the jet is faster. So do you guys want the helicopter tour or not?" Tom asked going back to the first subject.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I want to ride in a helicopter for free? Is not every day we get an offer like this." Regan said.

"Don't go saying later we go around taking advantage of ye." Aidan said joking.

"I was the one that made the suggestion didn't I?" Tom said.

"In that case I'm in." Aidan said.

"What about you Galvin?" Tom said.

"Of course won't miss this for the world." Galvin said.

"Haley please call Lucas and tell him to bring my car to the front."

"This is the life! I have no one to bring me my car." Aidan said.

Lucas arrived with the car, they all got in and Tom drove to the heliport.

"So this heliport belongs to you too?" Galvin asked.

"Yeah."

"If you own a train line, why don't you have your own airline.?" Galvin asked.

"I don't own an airline but I do own a jet line." Tom said.

"No kidding? I think is easier to ask what you don't own. I'm pretty sure you have your own country then." Galvin said.

"I don't have a country but I do have an island." Tom said like it was normal.

"Oh, well nice. I'm having kind of a rough time digesting all this, I mean I can barely afford an apartment and you have an island. How old are ye?" Regan asked.

"I'm 25." Tom responded.

"Only 25?" Galvin asked surprise. "You make me look like a looser you know?"

"Well I was born with privileges, I can't complain, my life hasn't been the hardest, I work hard but I didn't have to work hard to get all this things. Now if I want to keep this lifestyle I have to work. Is not easy having a company, it's pretty hard actually a lot of people depend on you, sometimes I wish my life was as easy as yours, not all this responsibilities. I don't have time to have fun like you guys." Tom said.

"Well at least you have Kim." Galvin said.

"Yeah, I'm lucky aren't I?" Tom said.

"Bastard, you have no idea!" Galvin said getting in the helicopter followed by the others. They saw the whole city in helicopter, and then Tom drove them to Kim's place.

"So did you have fun today guys?" Aisha asked when she saw them come in.

"Yeah Tom took us to see the city in his helicopter." Regan said.

"You have a helicopter?" Aisha asked not surprise at all.

"Yeah he has a helicopter, a train line, a jet line and his own private island." Galvin said.

"You have a train line? Is that even possible?" Rocky asked from the couch.

"Yeah it is." Tom said exasperated, then he looked at Kim "Hey Kim do you want to go for a walk?"

"Sure, come on." she said taking his hand.

"So I was thinking that maybe the guys could come stay at my place you know or maybe I can just let them stay in one of our apartments." Tom said.

"What are you talking about?" Kim asked confuse.

"You know, Galvin, Aidan and Regan maybe they can stay at my place." Tom said

"What for? They seem pretty comfortable in the loft." Kim said.

"I'm pretty sure Galvin is pretty comfortable." Tom said under his breath.

"What?" Kim didn't hear what he said.

"Nothing, I just think, you will all be more comfortable, too many people under the same roof. That's all."

"I don't know, I think it's a little weird that you are offering this." Kim said still confuse.

"Why?"

"Because you don't like to have people at your place, you are a very private person that likes its privacy and I don't think you will be able to stand them." Kim said.

"Well I can get use to having people over." Tom said

"Are you feeling ok? Because this is not normal coming from you." She said.

"Yeah I'm fine, I just think they should stay at my place there is more space." Tom said. "By the way, where are they sleeping? I mean I'm pretty sure they sleep in the leaving room right? Or in the boys rooms."

"Oh I see where this is going you are jealous." Kim said laughing.

"What! No I'm not; I just want them to be comfortable." Tom lie.

Come on Tom! You want them to be comfortable?" She asked incredulously. "You are jealous!" Kim said.

"Fine! I am! I see the way Galvin looks at you, and I just want to rip his eyes apart whenever I see him looking at you, it's pretty obvious that he is into you." Tom said agitated.

"Well it doesn't matter because I don't like him." Kim said.

"Wait! You knew?" Tom asked.

"Of course I know, he tells me all the time." Kim said like it was normal.

"He tells you all the time!" Tom said exasperated. "I don't want him at your place, so tell him to get out!" Tom said.

"Tom you are exaggerating so calm down." Kim said calmly.

"I'm not exaggerating! I want him out of your place!" Tom practically ordered.

"Well that's not up to you, since is not your place." Kim said starting to get furious.

"Let me get this straight, you are not going to kick him out?" Tom said completely mad.

"No!" Kim said.

"Well then I will." he said furiously walking toward the building.

"No, you will not!" She said pulling his arm. "Tom stop! Can you please stop?" Kim implored.

"I want him out off there Kim, I don't want him near you and you are not going on that trip." He said.

"I have news for you, I'm going on that trip and Galvin is staying, I'm going back to the loft and you can go back to your place, give me a call when you calm down, otherwise don't call me!" Kim said walking away.

"Kim!" Tom screamed.

"Go home, I'm serious I don't want to talk to you right now." Kim said not looking back.

Tom looked as she walk away, he took his cell phone and called Jason. "Jase I need to talk to you urgently can we meet at my place?" he got in his car and drove to his place.

* * *

><p>Tom opened the door "Hey Jase come in."<p>

"So I have a feeling that you screw up big time." Jason said.

"No I didn't screw up, I'm mad! Kim practically stood up to me." Tom said

"And you are surprise about that?" Jason asked confuse. "She has been standing up too you since she met you, that's not new."

"Well this time I'm right!" Tom said.

"Right about what?" Jason asked.

"You Know Galvin right?" Tom asked.

"Yeah, what about him?" Jason asked already knowing where this was going.

"He likes Kim and I told her that I wanted him out of her place and that she wasn't going on that trip with him." Tom replied.

"And she got mad, didn't she?" Jason asked.

"She told me he wasn't going nowhere and that she was going on that trip!" Tom said agitated.

"They are only friends Tom and she is not going by herself with him, she is going with a bunch of people and you, and there is more people on the loft so you don't have to worry about something happening." Jason said trying to make him see sense.

"Well I don't want him near her!"

"Tom let me give you a piece of advice, Kim is a nice girl, how many girls like her do you know? If you don't want to lose her I advise you to back down and trust her because right now all she knows is you don't trust her and Kim isn't the kind of girl that likes people telling her what to do, she is old enough to make her decisions." Jason said seriously.

"I trust her, is him I don't trust." Tom said.

"Tom, Galvin knows Kim since they were little and he hasn't made a move on her or anything from what I know, knowing Kim she wouldn't let him stay there if he did." Jason said trying to reassure him. "You need to apologize to her."

"Why?!" Tom exclaimed.

"Because Tom you offended her by implying she was going to be unfaithful to you. She must be furious!" Jason said.

"But that's not fair!" Tom said.

"What are you a little kid? You need to trust your girlfriend otherwise you are going to lose her." Jason said. "Just sleep on it, calm down and talk to her, don't call her right now or you'll make another mistake. I have to go, so talk to you tomorrow and think before you talk please." Jason advised.

"Whatever, hope you are right. Thanks for coming by the way." Tom said.

* * *

><p>Kim went straight to her room and slam the door. The others were in the living room and all look at each other surprise they were not use to see Kim like this. Trini and Aisha went to knock on her door.<p>

"What?!" Kim asked agitated.

"Kim is me and Trini, can we come in?" Aisha asked.

"Yeah but only the 2 of you." Kim said.

"Oh it seems lover boy is in trouble." Rocky said laughing.

"Rocky shut up!" Aisha said. She opened Kims door and went in with Trini. Kim was lying in her bed.

"Hey girl, do you want to talk about whatever is bothering you? We are not use to see you like this." Trini and Aisha sat in Kim bed.

"I'm piss, Tom is an idiot!" Kim said.

"But you already knew that, what happened?" Aisha asked.

"He notice Galvin had a thing for me and practically ordered me to kick him out and he forbid me to go on the trip, I mean can you believe that? What am I? 5 years old? This is why I didn't wanted to be in a relationship in the first place!" Kim said.

"Oh Kim, you know how he is, he will see sense and everything will be better." Trini said trying to calm Kim down.

"He doesn't trust me! Can you believe that? Me!" Kim said.

"Come on Kim, he trusts you, maybe he doesn't trust Galvin around you." Trini said.

"I told him we are only friends and that I have no interest in him! Galvin would never dare to make a move on me he only hits on me but he is incapable of trying to make a move on me."

"You know him Kim, he can be over protective and jealous, maybe he's unsure of himself right now and feels insecure, I'm pretty sure he has never felt like this before and he feels threatened by Galvin, so he overreacted, I'm pretty sure he's worried right now and sorry." Trini tried to reassure her.

"I'm pretty sure he is not sorry. He is pretty stubborn." Kim said mad.

"Well maybe not right now but eventually he'll be sorry." Aisha said hoping she was right. "Tom is crazy about you, don't worry he'll come around."

"Is not about that! I don't care if he loves me madly or whatever. He can't just tell me what to do like I belong to him, I'm not a possession I'm a human being that can think for itself! I won't let him control me like I'm a puppet!" Kim expressed.

"This are things you guys have to talk about you know? After all you are not single anymore, you have to compromise sometimes Kim." Trini said.

"Ugh I really don't know, maybe I'm better by myself." Kim said.

"Kim don't say that, I know you love Tom, you are just mad right now, wait till you calm down, you'll see things differently when you both calm down." Aisha said.

"I'm just being honest." Kim said.

"Wait until you talk to him again ok? We are going out with the guys to eat are you coming with us?" Aisha asked.

"No I'm going to stay here, don't feel like going out right now, I'm not going to be good company and I need to be by myself right now." Kim said lying in her bed.

"If you need anything call us ok?" Trini said.

"Ok" Kim said. "Have fun."

* * *

><p>Kim woke up the next day, she felt better but was still mad at Tom. She decided to eat breakfast and workout later, she was preparing her breakfast when Galvin appear in the kitchen.<p>

Morning Kim." Galvin said.

"Good morning Galvin." Kim said.

"So I hoped I didn't cause trouble yesterday. Ye seem pretty mad." Galvin said.

"Don't worry about it, it's not your fault. My boyfriend is insane that's all." Kim said.

"If ye were my girl I would probably go insane too ye know?" Galvin said.

"Excuse me?" Kim said offended.

"Oh no I didn't mean it like that, I meant to say ye know, you are hot, smart and one kind of a girl so I would be scare of any man that approach ye, besides is understandable he is jealous of me I'm gorgeous aren't I? and I have an accent, who can compete with that huh?" he said winking at Kim.

Kim laughed "You know Galvin? You are going to make a girl very happy some day but that girl is not going to be me."

He puts his hand in his heart and pretended he was hurt "It really hurts ye know?I will have to live with an option then, that's really sad and not fair."

"You deserve someone that returns your feelings and that's not the case with me" Kim said.

"One day ye are going to wake up and realize what a big mistake you've made Kim ye will say "why oh why didn't I listen to Galvin, that hot piece of a man with that sculpted body that can melt icebergs and fly." Galvin said.

"I will have to live with the regret for the rest of my life then." Kim said.

"Ye really know how to hurt me." Galvin said.

"Morning people." Rocky said entering the kitchen.

"Morning Rocky" both said in unison.

"Kim, Tom is downstairs, I was jogging and found him standing down there, do you want me to tell him to go kill himself?" Rocky said.

"No is not necessary Rocky, I'll go talk to him." Kim said.

"Are you sure? I don't really mind." Rocky insisted.

"Rocky thanks for the offer but is not necessary, I'm going to change and you stay here ok?" Kim said.

"Fine!" He said like a little kid.

Kim changed her clothes and went down to meet Tom.

"Hey aren't you supposed to be at work?" Kim asked kind of mad.

"Is that the way you are going to greet me? No hi Tom how are you?" Tom said.

"No, I'm mad at you remember?" Kim stated.

"Listen Kim I want everything to be better again, so can you just let your guard down please?"

"Fine, but let's go to a place where there are no paparazzi present ok?" Kim said looking at the men with the cameras that were following Tom.

"My car is right here, come on." He said making a signal not daring to touch her.

Kim follow him to the car and got in. He started the car and decided that they could have privacy in his office so he drove there.

"Mr Oliver what are you doing here? I thought you said you weren't coming today." Haley said surprise.

"I'm not coming to work Haley, I'll be in my office don't let anyone interrupt me ok?" Tom said serious.

"Sure." Haley said not daring to say much, neither him nor Kim look happy.

Kim took a seat in one of the chairs that were in front of his desk where he sat.

"So?" Kim asked.

"I talk to Jase last night and he helped me view things differently." Tom said.

"Go on." Kim said.

"I'm sorry if it seems like I don't trust you, it wasn't my intention to make you believe you are capable of been unfaithful to me, I accept I can be over protective and I get defensive when I feel I'm being attack. But the thing is I don't know Galvin and I don't know what he is capable of, so I don't really trust him." Tom said.

"I understand that but you don't have the right to order me around." Kim said

"Well I'm your boyfriend I think I should have a say in the matter."Tom said.

"You can consult things with me but you can't tell me what to do!" Kim said.

"Listen Kim I don't want to fight with you and I definitely don't want to lose you because that would destroy me." Tom said.

"Tom I don't want to fight with you either but I'm really mad about all of this, first of all Galvin is my friend and he knows that, he will never do something to hurt me and I really love him as a friend and that's all there is. I'm with you and I love you and respect you I would never do something to hurt you and I can understand where you come from being jealous and all but you can't just go ballistic every time something you don't like happens. I'm ready to listen always if something bothers you, just tell me and I'll make a decision with you about it but don't tell me what to do because that makes me mad." Kim said.

"I'm really sorry about the way I reacted; I'll try to never do that again, I won't promise because you know me." Tom said

"That's more than I can ask for, so are you coming with us on the trip?" Kim asked.

"Yeah I'm coming." Tom said. "Can I hug you now?" he asked.

Kim sat in the chair thinking about it and after a while said "yes" she stood up and hug him hard.

"I was so scared I thought I might lose you because of my attitude." He said still hugging her.

"Well you almost did." Kim said.

"Yeah well I'm not going to let you go that easily, never been the kind that gives up." Tom said.

"Says the guy that has everything." Kim said joking.

Tom chuckled "hey that's not fair." he said and kiss her.

Kim got up "Come on I'll help you pack, so you don't bring the wrong stuff on the trip, like you did in Wicklow. he stood up and follow her to his car.


	12. Chapter 12 Unexpected

_Hi, this chapter was suppose to be about the trip but it won't be, I just don't have much time to do research about Alaska, Washington and Vegas so I'm going to skip the trip and the story will start with them going back to NK, sorry if this upsets anyone, I just prefer to skip it than do a bad job with the places and I realize It was going to take me forever if I added each place. So here is chapter 12 Unexpected._

* * *

><p><strong>Tom's jet<strong>

Everyone was getting in Toms jet, they were heading back to NK. They all had a great time. Tom controlled his temper with Galvin and they got along just fine during the trip. They arrive in NK airport when Galvin decided to talk to Tom.

"Hey Tom can I talk to ye for a second?" Galvin asked. Tom looked at him suspiciously but accepted.

"Listen, I'm very sorry about what happen with ye and Kim, I didn't mean to cause problems between ye two." Galvin apologized honestly.

"Don't worry about that, I can be really stupid sometimes and I don't blame you for liking Kim, she is amazing, who wouldn't fall for her?" Tom said.

"You really are a lucky guy ye know? So don't be stupid and don't ever let her go, cause I'm always ready for an opportunity." Galvin joked.

"That won't happen, you can be sure about that." Tom said.

"I was hoping ye say the contrary, well I guess this is the end for me, I can see she really loves ye, I have no hope, never really had it but I'm still sexier than you with my accent and all." Galvin said.

"Yeah well, lucky charm, I'm half Greek and half Indian, that makes me some kind of hot Greek warrior god or something, you on the contrary can only be, I don't know, maybe a dwarf or something." Tom said.

"Lucky charm and dwarf? That's the best ye got? I cannot be a dwarf I'm too tall. Hot god? please! I'm more like a Celtic god; I think I'll stick with Celtic god." Galvin said.

"Celtic god? Still not as hot as a Greek god." Tom replied.

"Hey guys what are you talking about?" Kim approached them cautiously she wanted to see If they were getting along.

"Oh just chatting you know." Tom said.

"Yeah just chatting, having fun, so ye guys should come visit us in Ireland." Galvin said.

"You know I always go in the summer, so you'll see me at least in a couple of months." Kim said.

"Great you have to come and hang glide this time." Galvin said "Ye too Tom, ye know Kim? He's a fast learner, master it in one day."

"Galvin don't tell him that, it goes all to his head." Kim said.

"Hey is not my fault I'm good at almost everything." Tom said "I'm coming too and this time I will fly by myself with help from no one."

"See what you did?" Kim said looking at Galvin "Now he'll probably kill himself.

"Well give him credit he had never escalated before and he did pretty good." Galvin said

"I did, didn't I?" Tom said.

"What are you? best friends now?" Kim asked confuse.

"No, I'm just recognizing he is not a chicken like most of us thought at first." Galvin said.

"Well being arrogant has nothing to do with being a chicken." Tom said.

"Hey guys we are going to Britannia to eat." Rocky yell from the other side.

"Ok" Kim screamed back "let's go" she said walking the other way, Tom and Galvin followed.

* * *

><p><strong>Britania<strong>

They all arrive at Kim's parent's restaurant, Evelyn, Kim's mother, decided to let them use the salon they had for private parties since they were 12 in total and more were coming.

"Hey guys so how did the trip go?" Evelyn asked them.

"It was great, we had a lot of fun." Aidan replied.

"Well I hope you guys enjoy your stay here in the states, I'm very happy to see you all again it's been 3 years since I went to Ireland." Evelyn said.

Galvin got up and gave Evelyn a big hug "Ev ye and Alec have to come back this year, Colleen and Patrick miss ye like ye have no idea."

"We'll try; we have been busy with the restaurant." While Evelyn said this an old couple entered the restaurant, they saw her standing on the door and walk to her, They were Kim grandparents.

"Good morning Evelyn." Mrs. Hart said.

"Oh Mr. and Mrs. Heart come in, Kim is here and Ken will probably come later." Evelyn said.

"Evelyn please you can call us by our names." Mr. Hart said.

"Sorry I'm just getting use to this. I'll go get Alec." She said and went to the kitchen leaving them in the room with the others.

"Hey Grandma, grandpa" Kim said kissing and hugging them both. "These are my friends Aidan, Regan and Galvin they all live in Ireland they are here visiting and these are Trini, Aisha, Rocky and Billy, they are my roommates and you already know Zack, Jason and Tom, everyone these are my grandparents Helena and Richard."

"Nice to meet you all." Helena said "Is nice to see you 3 again." She said looking at Zack, Jason and Tom.

"Mom, dad!" Alec greeted them enthusiastically. "Hey everyone, pumpkin!" he said picking Kim and giving her a bear hug.

"Dad you are embarrassing me!" Kim complains.

"Oh come on munchkin, you know you'll always be my little girl." Kim's father said pinching her cheeks while she turned red while the others laugh.

"Tom, are you treating her right? Remember I'm watching you." Alec said.

"You know I am." Tom assured.

"Mom, dad you already know Tom right? He is Delias and Roberts son after all." Alec said.

"Yes we do, we have know him since he was in his mother's womb." Helena said.

"Alec do you know my parents?" Tom asked him.

"As a matter of fact I do, I haven't spoken to them in years. I went to college with your father and then he met your mother and you know your mother, always the society girl, when I started going out with Evelyn she started telling your father all kinds of stories about how I was going against the rules of society so she told your grandparents what a bad influence I was to Robert, he was so scared of losing his inheritance and your mother, he was head over heels about her, so he decided to stop talking to me and we lost contact." Alec replied sadly.

Richard continues "Unfortunately, we also were like your mother. We did everything in our power to keep him away from Evelyn, at the end we threaten to take away his inheritance, but he was madly in love with her, he ended choosing her and we ended losing him for our own stupidity and selfishness. We have regretted our decision ever since and we are extremely sorry all this happen, we could have seen our grandchildren grow up but instead we were too proud, we ended losing precious time." Richard added.

"Tom, I know your mother doesn't want you to be with Kim, just don't let her get to you, do what you really want, don't let her dictate your life. I know she is a good woman and I know she loves you she is only blinded by her beliefs; I know even if years go by that she will come around." Helena said.

"I don't know about that, society is all she cares about." Tom said. He looked at Alec and said "I can't believe she manipulated my father like that, I can't believe he was so weak that he just followed her, I feel so ashamed!" Tom said.

"He was in love, just like I was in love with Evelyn, just like you are in love with Kim, we all had to make sacrifices, I sacrificed money, I had to work very hard for what I have know, I don't regret any of it because she was with me all the way, your father sacrifice our friendship for your mother, it was his choice and the fruit of his choice was you and your sister. Just like ours are Kim and Ken. I knew your mother you know? She is a good woman but like my mother says she is blinded." Alec said

"I know you are scared of losing your family and all of the things you have, what's happening to you, it's the same thing that happened to me and I was so scared! I was use to having it all! I could do whatever I wanted, have whatever I wanted, do as I please but my love for her was so big, I couldn't stand the thought of losing her, the idea made me so sad! Money cannot afford that feeling of utterly happiness, never in my life did I feel so happy, I simply knew that if I let her go, I was going to be miserable for the rest of my life." Alec continued.

"Plus Tom you have us 3" Zack said signaling Jason, Adam and him "you know we will always be your friends and your sister, you know she adores you and Kim, she won't leave you either.'

"And I won't leave you either." Kim said holding his hand. "Besides your father seems like he supports you too, so I think this time, things will fall in you favor."

"I'm never leaving you either." Tom said looking at her with love. "All I need in my life is you, I have known that since you insulted me that first time in Wicklow."

"Hey guys I'm so sorry that I'm so late!" Kendrew interrupted abruptly; he was holding a canvas in his hand. Milena arrived behind him with her husband and daughter.

"Uncle Tom!" she went running to him and hugged him "Kim!" she expressed and hugged her too.

"I hope we are not too late!" Milena exclaimed.

"No, not at all um guys, this is Milena, Toms sister and this are David her husband and their daughter Adriana." Kim introduced them. They all greeted them

"I'll introduce you properly later." Kim said.

"Don't worry about that." Milena said.

"Well come on sit-down." Kim said motioning them to take a seat next to Tom and her.

"So Kendrew what do you have there?" Kim asked her brother.

"Oh this is for the restaurant, I went to Ireland last week decided to pay a visit to gramps and nana, anyway while I was there I went to the Giants causeway and took the most amazing picture. I knew instantly that this was the place for it." Ken said.

"Can we see it?" Kim asked excited.

"Sure, um, to those of you that don't know the Giants Causeway, The place is in the north coast of Ireland and this is the result of an ancient volcanic eruption." he show them the breathtaking picture."

"Wow Ken, its amazing!" Aisha said.

"Thanks! What do you think mom, dad?" Ken asked his parents.

"It's really beautiful thanks!" Evelyn said and hugged him.

"Oh I still have another one, this one was more of a petition really and it's for you Kim." Ken said.

"For me?" Kim asked confuse.

"Yeah, here you go." he gave her a smaller canvas that was wrapped.

She unwrapped it; it was a beautiful artistic picture of the Eiffel tower. She instantly knew who the petition came from, so she looked at Tom.

"I wanted to give you a present and I was driving myself crazy thinking what could I possibly give you that you enjoy, so I asked your brother if he could go to Paris and take a particular picture for you. I remember our first date and how amazing it was, so now I want to go back with all of us."

"Tom is beautiful! Thanks! You too Ken, I love it! And we will all go someday together."

"Actually we are going today." Tom said.

"What?" She asked surprise.

"Yeah, we all are going to Paris right now, the jet is waiting in the airport." Tom said.

"Wait, are you for real?" Aisha asked perplexed. "All of us?"

"Yeah all of us, including Rocky." Tom said giving Rocky a look while this one gave him one of the many looks he reserved for Tom "So we should get going."

"But Tom we haven't packed. The stuff we have is dirty and is not good for Paris." Trini said.

"Don't worry about clothes or anything; everything will be provided once we get there." Tom said.

"Is this really happening?" Galvin asked. "I need more rich friends in my life." He joked, they all laughed.

"You really are something." Kim said following Tom.

"Take this as a big apology for my behavior." Tom said.

"I told you, you were already forgiven." Kim said.

"I know but it wasn't enough for me." Tom said.

They arrive at the airport and took off in the jet. They were 19 in total, Kim parents, grandparents and brother, Tom sister, husband and daughter, Galvin, Regan, Aidan, Jason, Adam, Zack, Aisha, Trini, Billy and Rocky.

"Well Tom, I have to eat my pride and say thanks for bringing me along, even if you know, we don't get along." Rocky said.

"The only reason we don't get along, is because you don't want to get along with me you are obsess with hating me." Tom said.

"I'm not obsessed with hating you." Rocky said.

"How many times are we going to have this conversation? I have already accepted that you will always hold a vendetta against me and I'm not going to keep fighting with you, you just come with the package, you are like a thorn in my eye that I will never be able to remove." Tom said.

"I guess is true, I'm going to leave you for now until then, thanks again." Rocky said.

Tom rolled his eyes "You're welcome."

* * *

><p><strong>Paris<strong>

They arrived in Paris, Kim was surprise to see her grandparents, Colleen and Patrick, waiting in the gate for them

"Nana! Gramps! What are you guys doing here?" Kim asked surprise and hug them.

Evelyn was also excited she had not seen her parents in 3 years "Mum, dad, I haven't seen you in ages!" Evelyn looked at Tom "Thank you so much Tom." she went and hugged him too.

"I'm glad you guys like the surprise." Tom said.

"Aidan your vacations are almost over." Patrick says looking at him.

"I know boss now with ye here, I have to behave." Aidan said.

"Helena, Richard what a lovely surprise." Colleen said honestly.

"Colleen, I think we have to start over." Helena said.

"There is always time to start over." Colleen said and Helena smiled.

"There are 3 limos waiting for us outside, they will take us to the place we will be staying." Tom said. They all got in separate limos. They arrive at a hotel that belonged to Jason's family; the hotel was in the heart of Paris. Since they had eaten a good meal in the jet, they decided to just walk around Paris the first day but since they were tired from the fly they went early back to the hotel. The day passed and the second day was full of promise. They went to have breakfast in a café near the hotel and as Tom promised they were all provided with clothes, stylist came with different wardrobes of all sizes so they could have the advantage of choosing a style that suited each. They decided to visit Montmartre and le Marais on the second day, after they were done with that they went to les Tuileries to take a stroll through the garden.

"So I think I want to see how Paris looks like during the night this time, I have never been on the top of the Eiffel tower during the night." Tom said.

"Sure we can do that, I think is going to be a bit chilly." Kim said. Since they were near the Louvre they went in and looked at the paintings and sculptures for a while, then they took the metro and arrived at Trocadero. The tower was in front of them so they all started walking towards it. They arrive at the tower and Tom purchased tickets for all of them to the top floor. They got in the elevator and went straight to the second floor and then to the last one. From there they could observe all of Paris by night, with all the little lights.

"This is so beautiful." Aisha said.

"Even though I'm so close to France this is the first time I come here and I love it." Regan said.

"Kim come on, let's see the Champ de Mars." Tom said.

"Ok" Kim said not caring much since she had seen it lots of times.

"Do you remember the last time we were here? You made me lay there!" Tom said

"I know, you thought that it was stupid." Kim said laughing.

"Yeah but like you said, I will never forget that I lay there with a beautiful unattainable brunette." Tom said quoting her, Kim giggled.

"Look! It seems like they are lighting little lights down there in the champ." Kim said and they all went to see, even the people that weren't with them went to see.

"You are right and the little lights are spelling something." Trini said.

Kim started reading the letters that covered almost the entire camp. "All I can see is you, Kimberly Hart will you marry me?" she read and then it struck her.

Tom was behind her holding a ring, she turned around "Tom?" she said in shock.

"Kim I love you more than anything in this world, I can't see myself without you, I know we haven't been together for that long but I just know, I simply know that you are the one. I know now that going to Wicklow wasn't just a coincidence, I was meant to meet you, Will you marry me?" Tom said nervous and expectantly.

"Tom" tears started streaming down her face. "Yes, I will marry you." She started nodding, he smiled like he had never smiled before and hug her and kissed her. He took her hand and put the ring on her finger.

"Do you like the ring? Cause if you don't I can change it." Tom asked anxious.

"No I love it! It's beautiful." Kim said looking at the ring. It was a vintage ring.

"Kendrew and Milena help me pick it up." Tom said, he looked at Trini and Aisha "I'm sorry I didn't go to you girls, I know you know Kim better than anyone but I was afraid you would accidentally say something, since you guys live together.

"Don't worry about it Tom, you are forgiven; besides is true we may have blurt it accidentally." Trini said.

"You guys knew?" Kim asked, looking at Milena and Ken They both smile at her.

Tom replied for them "They both knew, so did your parents and grandparents."

"Can we congratulate you guys now?" Aisha interrupted. "Oh my god! I can believe this I'm so happy for both of you, didn't I told you Kim? That you were going to end up marrying him?"

"I will never be able to top this." Rocky said. "Thanks a lot Tom." he said sarcastically "I could never do this for a woman I mean how much this cost you?"

"Don't ruin the moment Rocky or I promise I'll kill you." Aisha warned him "Come on let's take a stroll in the Champs." She said pulling him before he could say another stupidity.

"That was awkward." Galvin said.

"Yeah, he's special, you guys know him, he's only a bit different with me." Tom said.

After Rockys outburst the others congratulated Kim and Tom. Kims mother told them to go by themselves and spent some alone time together, so they left the others on the top of the tower and went to take a walk along the Seine.

* * *

><p><strong>Seine left bank<strong>

They were holding hands while walking through the left bank, Kim started the conversation "So when did you plan this? Or was it a spur of the moment thing? which I doubt cause you couldn't have seen my brother or Milena during this past week.

"I asked your brother if he could go to Paris a week before we left on that trip." Tom said.

"That was before the fight then." Kim said.

"Yeah, I almost went berserk when it happen, I knew by then that I was going to ask you to marry me and then we got to spend that time on the trip, honestly I didn't knew when I was going to propose until 3 days ago, I made my mind and call my sister and your brother so I flew them to las Vegas." Tom said.

"You did? How? How come we didn't saw them?" Kim said.

"You remember that day when I said there was a problem in the office and I had to take care of it?"

"Yeah you said you were going to the hotel and make some phone calls since you didn't want to ruin the trip." Kim said

"Yeah well that day I went to look for a ring with Milena and your brother. They were very helpful, your brother was a lot of help, he suggested going to an antiquarian where we found this ring." He said taking her hand and rubbing the ring with his thumb.

"Well you guys did a good job I mean, it's unlike any ring I have ever seen before." Kim said. "I can't believe you guys did that without us noticing."

"We tried to be very careful, it was really spontaneous, at the moment I call your brother he was still in Paris so he flew from there, the poor guy was exhausted, from Paris to Vegas Is a very long fly, plus how did he manage to finish his work in less than 2 day, I don't know, because he did both yours and your parents and now he's back here, I'm pretty sure he'll end up killing me, I offer to pay him for the job, he didn't took the money, when I practically try to force him to take it he practically runaway from the coffee shop we were in, it was really funny." Tom said laughing.

Kim laughed with him "Poor Ken, thanks for bringing my parents and grandparents, it was really nice of you to bring nana and gramps, my mother is so happy, but it still saddens me that your parents are not here."

Tom looked down "Yeah well at least my sister and Adriana are here, we are going to be more than ok, I mean look at your parents, we have more people that support us and like you said my father seems to be more on my side that on my mother's side."

"Yeah that's true." Kim said. They arrive at le Pont des Arts "Have you ever been in this bridge before?"

"No, I don't think so." Tom answered.

"Well this may sound a little bit ridiculous to you but there is something that I want to do" she let go of his hand and started looking through her purse "I bought this earlier today just in case the opportunity presented itself and it has."

"Is that a padlock?" Tom asked confused. He was starting to worry after all she sometimes went a little crazy.

"Yeah." Kim said.

"So you want me to chain you to the bridge or something?" Tom asked.

"No, I don't want you to chain me to the bridge!" she started walking to the other side of the bridge slowly "listen we will lock our love here, this is a declaration of our undying love and after we lock it, we will toss the keys into the Seine river and nobody will be able to unlock it."

"Yeah, are you drunk? Cause you are starting to sound crazy, where do you exactly plan to lock it?" Tom asked.

"In here" she signaled to a side of the bridge that was covered with a lot of padlocks with initials and declarations of love."

"Wow, there is a lot of people in love apparently, I wonder how many of them are still together." Tom said sarcastically.

"Oh come on this will be fun! Whenever we come back here we will search for our padlock." She found a sharpie in her bag and wrote her and Toms name and the date, she locked it in one of the railings "There! Now we will never forget the date of our engagement."

"Yeah, we will have to travel to Paris and come here to remember it." Tom said sarcastically.

"You are such a party pooper, here is your turn to do something" she handed him the keys "Now toss them as far as you can."

He looked at her like she was crazy "Fine, if it makes you happy but I don't really think it matters if I toss them very far, who is crazy enough to jump into the river to get the keys and try to find which lock it opens?" He took the keys and tossed them hard into the river.

"You never know." She said.

Tom just look at her and suddenly picked her up bridal style. She screamed in surprise. "Do you want me to toss you into the river too?"

"Oh come on put me down." Kim said laughing.

"How about no?" Tom said.

"Tom you are going to drop me accidentally and I will end up killing you." Kim said.

"That's not going to happen, you are not even heavy is like carrying a feather." He walked to one of the benches where he sat, sitting her on his lap and encircling his arms around her.

"I feel so happy right now, never in my life did I thought I could feel this way, my life has change so much since I met you, I mean before all I care about was my job, money, luxury, I worried every day about those things, I felt like I was chain or something and now I just simply don't care, I feel so relax and is all because of you, I love you so much Kim, I promise that as long as I live I'll take care of you; I'll do anything for you! I just want to let you know that I'll try my hardest to be what you need even if you are crazy." Tom said.

"You already are what I need and I love you so much too, the feeling is mutual, I have no idea how you did it but you simply knock down the wall I had been building for years, I can't not see myself loving someone else, I don't think I could." Kim said.

"I feel the same way, you know what? I want to get marry in Wicklow, It will be the perfect place for our wedding, after all there is where we met, I can't thank Jason and Zack enough for making me go there against my will." Tom said.

Kim laughed "Do you really want us to get marry there? You hate Wicklow."

"I was just being a prick; the place is absolutely stunning, there is no place in NK like that, of course that's only if you want to." Tom said

"Are you kidding me? Of course I want to get marry there, it's going to be such a beautiful wedding, only thing I don't know if it will bother you, I don't really want a luxurious wedding a rustic one will be lovely you know." Kim said.

"Your wish is my command, you can do whatever you want, if you only want to invite 20 people to the wedding so be it, I'm up for whatever you want." Tom said and then he kissed her.

"I'm the luckiest girl in the world." Kim said she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him before he could say anything else.

_ I was so nervous about this chapter it was unexpected for me the turn it took, i wasn't expecting to write an engagement so soon in their relationship but that's how it came to me so that's why I name the chapter like Unexpected. So people next chapter will probably be the last chapter, hope you enjoy this chapter and hopefully I won't take much time writing the last one._


	13. Chapter 13 The Wedding

_Thank you all so much for your reviews, I love to see you guys enjoy the story. This is chapter 13 The Wedding this is the final chapter. I Hope you guys enjoy this chapter, I'm a bit nervous about it. Thank you to all the people that took time to read my story. Who knows maybe this might not be my last fic, I think that if I ever do another one I will concentrate in short stories since this one took me forever to finish and I prefer not to let you guys hanging since i know what it feels to wait for a new chapter and not seeing your favorite fic never finished, is one of the most frustrating things._

**Disclaimer**: Nothing belongs to me except the characters previously mentioned as mine and any other characters that may not be recognized.

:)

Tom was in his office working as usual when his door opened abruptly, he look up and saw his mother walking towards his desk with a newspaper in hand.

"So I heard you got engage, well more like read about it." She said putting the newspaper in front of him, there was a picture of him and Kim announcing their engagement. "As always I'm the last one to find out about these things, since your father seem to know already about this." Delia said taking a seat in one of the chairs.

"I would tell you about these things if you were more supportive." Tom said.

"Thomas you think I don't care at all about you, but you are wrong about that, I just worry about you, I don't want people to hurt you." Tom's mother said.

"The first one that's hurting me is you, by not supporting my decisions." Tom said.

"I just want what's best for you." She said.

"Well maybe Kim is what's best for me, but you won't give her an opportunity." Tom said.

"That's why I came here today to apologize to you." She said looking sad "I'm sorry that I haven't been supporting you or listening to you like I should have."

"I'm confused, are you honestly apologizing?" Tom asked his mother perplexed.

"Yes, Helena, Kims grandmother came to see me yesterday, she had a serious talk with me and made me see the mistake I was making, she told me what she went through when they disowned Alec, how sad it all was and how sorry she was and I'm even more sorry of the way I treated him when he started going out with Evelyn, you have to understand that this is the way my parents raise me, it's difficult for me to accept change and what's different." Delia said.

"Wow, I'm really shock, I wasn't really expecting an apology from you." Tom said.

"I can't believe it either but either I apologize or I lose you and I really don't want to lose you, all the things I have done through the years is because I love you, you and your sister. So if it means I have to accept Kim in the family so be it." She said.

"Are you serious?" Tom asked completely surprise.

"Dead serious, now when are you planning to get married?" She asked.

"Oh no, I know where you are going with that question, this is our wedding not yours." Tom said.

"I just want to help." Delia said.

"I know the way you help, you will want everything to be the way you want it and it's not going to happen." Tom said.

"I always envisioned you getting married in the garden." She said.

"What garden? The mansions garden? Not going to happen, we are getting married in Ireland." Tom said.

"Ireland?" Delia asked confuse.

"Yes there is where we met and Kim's grandparents live there so…" Tom said.

"Didn't you ask her to marry you in Paris? You know a wedding in Paris will be so romantic." Delia said.

"Mother!" Tom said using a warning tone.

"Fine! I won't interfere in your plans but I would like to be part of it." Delia said

"Only part nothing more, I have to meet Kim for lunch, you are welcome to joins us." Tom said while putting on his jacket.

"Lunch sounds like a good idea, I'm starving." She said walking towards the door.

* * *

><p>Kim was waiting for Tom in the small café. She suddenly panicked when she saw his mother next to him.<p>

"Hi." Kim said standing of the chair a little too quick "Is nice to see you Mrs. Oliver, I didn't know we were going to have company." She said looking at Tom.

"Hi Kimberly and you can call me Delia after all I'm going to be your mother in law." Delia said.

"I'm so confuse." Kim said like she was lost.

Tom chuckled at Kim's expression "Mom came to talk to me today, your grandmother paid her a visit."

Delia interrupted Tom "I just wanted to apologize for the way I have behave towards you and your parents."

"Really?" Kim asked looking still confuse.

"Yes, I'm being very honest, I know that I treated you badly at the charity ball and I'm sorry about that, I was really embarrassing myself, I won't deny that I do care what the others think of me but Tom is my son and he comes first and I don't really want to disown him for something that makes him happy besides his father is 100 percent by his side." Delia said.

"Well then I accept your apology" Kim said she looked around "we should sit down." They all sat in a little table the waitress came and took their orders.

"Can I see the ring?" Delia asked.

"Sure." Kim said showing her her left hand.

"Its vintage found it in Las Vegas." Tom said while his mother scrutinized the ring.

"Well I have to say it's beautiful." Delia honestly said.

"Thanks" Kim said.

"So for what I have seen in the papers you are a performer?" Delia asked Kim.

"Yeah you can say that I am, I'm an acrobat actually." Kim said.

"Isn't that dangerous?" Delia asked alarmed.

"It is but I have never had an accident and they try to keep us as safe as they can." Kim answered.

"And now that you are marring Tom, haven't you considered another job?" Delia asked curiously.

"Mom!" Tom said warningly.

"It's ok Tom, I don't mind answering her and I really think she is just concern." Kim said trying to calm Tom down. "Well Delia, I'm not going to lie, I mean I love performing but I'm not going to do this forever, eventually I will be replace, I honestly don't know If I will move on before that happens, I don't know, I guess I'll see how things will go once we get marry, if I consider that it conflicts with our marriage I won't mind leaving the circus and if we eventually have kids then I don't really have a problem leaving the circus to take care of them." Kim replied to the question.

"I actually like your answer." Delia said. "So I see you guys haven't discarded having kids."

"No we haven't but we are not expecting them soon either maybe like in 2 to 4 years." Tom answered.

"That's the smartest choice, you shouldn't rush into having them, you should get use to each other first." Delia said. "So Kim, Tom told me that you guys are getting married in Ireland, he already told me to back down, but I really would like to be able to help you with it I promise that I won't try to take control of it." Delia said.

"Well we are getting married in a castle in Wicklow my grandparents live there and is also were we met I really want a small wedding only family and close friends." Kim said.

"Ok, I can deal with that." Delia said smiling.

Tom couldn't believe his mother was acting this way, it was like she was brainwash or something, he wondered what Kim's grandmother had told her because his mother changed completely.

"So I have to go, your father must be waiting for me." Delia said standing up "Kim, let me know if you need anything. Oh you know what? Why don't you let me buy you the wedding dress?"

"Oh no, thanks." Kim said.

"Oh come on it will be my wedding gift to you as an apology." Delia said.

"It really is not necessary, you don't need to do that." Kim said.

"Please just let me buy you the dress and I promise I won't bother you with anything else" Delia said.

"Ok but only because you insist." Kim finally accepted. She really hope it wasn't a bad thing cause this meant that she was accompanying her to buy the dress which meant her mother was going to be there, fortunately her mother is very forgiving but still she hopes is not going to be awkward.

Tom tried not to intervene, he just hoped his mother meant well and wasn't doing it for her own advantage.

"Well mother, say hi to dad for me." Tom said. Delia left and Tom sat back down.

"Kim if you don't want her to buy the dress let me know, I have no problem telling her." Tom said.

"Don't worry, it doesn't bother me, I'm just worried about my mother and her being in the same place but you know what? If we are going to get married they will have to see each other eventually so better sooner than later. That way they will be able to work out their differences before the wedding." Kim said.

"I guess you are right about that." Tom said. "I can't believe the way she is behaving it's so unlike her, I wonder what Helena said to her." Tom wondered.

"Who knows but it worked. I'm just happy that we are getting along, I thought that was never going to happen." Kim said "At least we will have our whole family in the wedding." She said smiling.

"Finally a bit of peace, well I know Rocky will end up ruin it, he always does." He said joking, Kim laughed. They stay for a little longer and then Tom went back to work and Kim to the cirque for rehearsal.

* * *

><p>After a couple of weeks Kim went to try wedding dresses, Delia made an appointment for her with a very exclusive wedding dress designer, she was waiting with her mother, grandmother, Trini and Aisha for Milena and Delia to arrive.<p>

Delia and Milena arrived a couple of minutes later.

"Hi everyone." Delia greeted everyone then she went to greet Kims mother "Evelyn it's been such a long time, listen I'm so sorry for the way I treated you and Alec and I'm sorry that I did the same to Kim, I really wouldn't like it if someone treated my daughter like that and I'm really really sorry, I hope we can move forward."

Evelyn looked at Delia for a while and then said "Thanks for the apology Delia, I really appreciate it, I'm just happy that after so many years things have started to change and it seems that's all thanks to Kim and Tom finding each other, otherwise things wouldn't have change, my husband has his mother and father back, I couldn't ask for more, I'm really glad that you are here supporting your son."

"You don't think I'm prying right? Because maybe you wanted to buy Kim her dress." Delia asked honestly.

"Oh no, I don't mind, I think is a nice gesture." Evelyn said.

"Great, well the designer is waiting for us in, come on." Delia said walking towards the atelier, the others followed her.

"Delia, what a pleasure to see you here." he said kissing her in both cheeks "Milena, as beautiful as always." He said greeting her the same way then he looked at Helena, Kim's grandmother "Helena, haven't seen you in years, heard your granddaughter is getting married."

"Marcel, isn't it lovely to see you? In fact yes, this is my granddaughter Kimberly." Helena presented Kim "and this is her mother Evelyn and her two best friends Aisha and Trini."

"Nice to meet you all, I'm Marcel Andre, so I finally meet the girl who stole Thomas heart, I thought that boy was going to die alone, he's one tough nut to crack, I must say he's a lucky guy he found a really beautiful girl."

Kim blushed. "Thanks."

"So tell me Kim, may I call you Kim?" He asked

"Of course, everyone calls me that anyways." Kim said.

"Well Kim what kind of dress are you looking for? I have a couple of dresses here you can try on and then we can make some sketches and make the perfect dress for you." Marcel explained.

"Um well, I have been looking at dresses and I really like the trumpet style ones but I'm open to other suggestions, I'm willing to try almost anything, I prefer something simple but beautiful. We are getting married in Ireland in a castle, so something that goes with that will be great too." Kim said.

"A castle in Ireland, now that's romantic, well I'm getting an image of the perfect dress for you, but first I want you to try a couple of dresses so we can see how you look and what suits you best, I want you to look stunning in your wedding and I promise you that I will do my best to achieve that." Marcel said.

"Well I'm ready." Kim said, Marcel signaled Kim to follow him he show her a couple of dresses while the others sat waiting. Kim started trying on dresses. She show them a couple of dresses they oh and awe until she put on one of the dresses, it was trumpet style and when she came out all of them went crazy with it."

"Kim you look so beautiful." Kims mother said smiling brightly.

"I don't think you need to try anything more, Marcel this is the style she needs." Helena said.

"I know, the silhouette looks great on her, Kim is this what you want? Cause everyone seems to adore this one and I must say you look beautiful in it." Marcel said

"Come on Kim you have to pick this one, you look amazing sister." Aisha said.

"Yeah Kim really, I cannot see you in something else, this is it." Trini said.

"I agree, Marcel will make you look absolutely amazing when he's done." Milena said.

"Well I guess this is it then, I really love it." Kim said smiling.

"My brother will die when he sees you." Milena said.

"Marcel when can you have the dress ready?" Delia asked.

"When is the wedding?" He asked.

"Is in 5 months, do you think that's enough time for you? Cause I know you must have other dresses to finish." Kim asked

"Don't worry about that sweetheart; I'll have your dress ready by then." Marcel assured her. "Now we should sit-down so I can get an idea of what this dress will look like."

Kim sat for a while with Marcel and he sketched what was supposed to be Kim's dress for the wedding, he finished the sketch and Kim went to have lunch with the others since they were all starving. After that was done Kim went to the loft with Trini and Aisha and her mother, grandmother and Toms mother went to talk for a while in a café, Milena went back to her house.

"So girls, what do you want to wear? I mean I'm going to let you guys pick the colors but they have to be you know cohesive." Kim said asking Trini and Aisha.

"I don't really care, when we go dress shopping we'll see what there is so you know it really doesn't matter to me unless you have something particular in mind Aisha." Trini said.

"No not really." She said.

"Tom insisted in paying for the dresses. So you guys don't have to worry about spending money on them." Kim said.

"I love your fiancé so much; can you find me one like him? God Kim you are so lucky. I'm so happy for you." Aisha said and hugged her "this is so crazy a couple of months ago who would have thought you were going to get married? But I did tell you in Ireland you were going to end up marrying Tom didn't I?"

"Yeah you did, I still remember, I was so petrified about the idea of going out with him. I mean I remember when I met him that all I wanted to do was punch him, he was such an idiot and arrogant, the stupid comments he made, they made my blood boil and then he asked me out I was so confuse about it all." Kim said.

"I would have love to see him right there." Trini said.

"It's a shame you didn't, Kim didn't back off at all, she wasn't afraid of him and that made him mad like you have no idea. I think that's what attracted him to you." Aisha said pointing to Kim.

"And in spite of it all, he really is a nice man, and I think that I will never find someone in this world that adores me like he does and I love that he doesn't hide who he is, he is just the way he is. Arrogant and all." Kim said laughing. Her phone ringed, it was Tom he was downstairs, she told him to go up.

Kim opened the door for him "Hey" she said and hugged him.

"Hey Aisha, Trini." Tom greeted them.

"Hi Tom, Kim told us you were paying for our bridesmaid dresses, thanks, you know you can buy us whatever you want whenever you want, you know the other day I saw this pair of cute shoes that will go fantastically with one of my bags." Aisha said.

Tom laughed at her cheekiness "well you are my future wife best friends after all and I told Kim you guys could get whatever you guys wanted shoes, jewelry, anything."

"Tom don't tell Aisha that she'll end up buying a car and a house if you let her." Kim said.

Tom laughed "So did everything went well today?"

"Yeah more than well, your mother got along just fine with my mother, they went to eat after we left." Kim replied.

"Great! What about the wedding dress?" Tom asked.

"Marcel will have it ready for the wedding. It's perfect." Kim said.

"I can't wait to see you in it!" Tom said. "I wanted to see you before I go back to work, so I have to go now."

"Oh ok, thanks for coming. I'll go with you downstairs then." Kim said taking his hand and walking towards the door. They arrive to his car Tom kissed her while the paparazzis took pictures of them, Tom got in the car and left, Kim didn't care that much about them, she was getting use to them at least they weren't aggressive with her at all and she got along with all of them. There was nothing really she could do to avoid them so she decided to become friend with them of course with caution.

"Kim, how are you?" one of the paparazzi asked.

"I'm great Peter." Kim answered smiling "Hey guys." She said greeting all the rest of them. "You guys all seem hungry, looks like you have been waiting here for a good picture."

"Yeah you have no idea, we have been waiting for a good shot of you and Tom all day, we never know when he's coming, better be ready." Jake, another paparazzi, said.

Kim only laughed at his sincerity "Well I'll treat you all to doughnuts and coffee, there is a great bakery around the corner, Come on." She said walking to the bakery, they all follow her. The paparazzi loved her, she was really nice to them all and they respected her because of that.

* * *

><p>Next day Kim went to visit Tom at his office. He was arranging some papers when she came in his office.<p>

"So are you ready?" Kim asked.

"Yeah I have to sign a paper but that's quick I just have to give it to Haley and she'll take care of the rest." He found the paper and signed it, stood up, gave Kim a quick peck on the lips took her hand and went straight to Haley and handed her the paper.

"So I have been hearing you are hanging out with paparazzis, is this true? Cause, Ryan, a college friend told me he thinks he saw you eating doughnuts with them in a bakery." Tom asked with curiosity it was really weird and at the same time it scared him.

"Um, well it is true, I sometimes hang out with them, whenever they find me, I just figured that its best to be friends with them than an enemy, makes everything easier for me, does it bother you?" Kim answered honestly not knowing how he was going to take it.

Tom really was amaze by Kim, sometimes he thought she was crazy "Well It doesn't really bother me, It worries me and scares me, I really distrust paparazzi they are always fishing for information and I don't want you to get hurt."

"We only talk about mundane things so you don't have to worry and I don't hang out with them every day, sometimes I just offer them food, chit chat and joke for a while and then leave, they are very respectful towards me really, most of them are really nice." Kim said.

Tom looked at her with a weird expression "Just be careful, some of them can be very aggressive. I know there is nothing really I can do to make you stop, you always end up doing whatever you want."

"You are right about that." Kim said.

"Please just don't invite your new friends to our wedding." Tom said joking and Kim laughed.

* * *

><p>The months pass by and the wedding day approached. Tom flew them all to Ireland. Even though the wedding venue was amazing and all the arrangements were magnificent, the invitees were a small group of people, only family and close friends.<p>

They all stay in a manor Kims grandparents had rented for the week. It was near the castle they were getting married. Galvin and Regan were also staying there since they live a little farther Brielle, Liam and Aidan employs at Riversides B&B were also attending the wedding but weren't staying there since they didn't live that far, Patrick and Colleen weren't staying in there either, neither was Kim's parents since they decided to stay with Evelyn parents. The rest were staying in the manor which included Tom parents, his sister with her husband and daughter, Zack, Jason and Adam and their parents since they knew Tom since he was a kid, Billy, Rocky, Trini, Aisha and Kendrew and even Kims big Dane Romeo and of course Kim grandparents.

Kim was in the room she was sharing with Aisha and Trini "Only three more days before you become Mrs. Oliver." Trini teased her "how are you feeling?"

"I'm so nervous like you have no idea, this is such a big step, I won't be living with you guys anymore I'm going to be living with Tom for the rest of my life now!" Kim said panicking. "OH my god am I doing the right thing?" Kim paced back and forward.

"Kim calm down, I have never been married before but I think is completely normal you feel this way, it is a huge change but it doesn't mean it is a bad one, you'll be living with the man you love for now on." Aisha said trying to calm her down. "and you can come visit us whenever you want in a helicopter."

"What if I can handle all the responsibility? I mean all those business diners he has to attend, the charity events and galas and stuff like that, maybe I'm not right for him, maybe he needs someone more like him, I'm an acrobat for god sakes, I have no idea what I'm doing, I know he will regret it." Kim was still pacing and panicking.

Trini put both her hands in her shoulders to try to calm her "Kim look at me, breathe deeply sweetheart just breath." Kim tried to listen to her but she was having a panic attack so she run to the door and went running straight to the garden hyperventilating. Tom saw her from his balcony and run to the garden to see what was wrong.

"Kim are you alright?" He asked scare, she was breathing heavily and was holding her heart as if she was having a heart attack.

"I think I'm having a panic attack." Kim replied, Tom went to her and hugged her not so hard so she could breathe, he tried to calm her down with words and caresses. Eventually Kims aggressive beating heart slow down and she calmed down.

"Are you feeling better?" Tom asked when he finally felt her relax in his arms.

"Yes, much better." Kim said hugging Tom hard. Holding on him for live.

"What happen? Did someone do something to you?" Tom asked concerned holding her face in his hands.

"No, I just panicked, we are getting married in three days and I'm so scare! What if I can't handle your lifestyle? everyone will make fun of you, there are a lot of things I know I'm going to have to get use to, because lets be honest becoming your wife will mean I'll have to make a lot of sacrifices and I know that and it doesn't bother me because, I'll do anything for you but what if I'm not good enough? What if its too much for me?" Kim asked paranoid.

"Don't worry about that Kim, you are more than good enough for me, no one in this world can take your place, and I don't want you to sacrifice too much for me, if it becomes too hard for you we will see how we will handle it even if it means I have to sacrifice some things, I told you I was going to take care of you and that's what I intend to do, you are my priority from now on, all the other things are secondary to me." Tom said "I'm not going to let you back down."

"Are you sure? I mean are you absolutely sure? Cause this is a big step." Kim asked still unsure.

Tom smiled at her and kisser her "Of course I'm sure, I have never been more sure of anything in my life, I'm ready for this, I'm ready to share my life with you." Tom said not needing to say anything more.

Kim smiled at him and kissed him putting her arms around him "I love you so much." She said "I really am ready to marry you and to start a new life with you and of course Romeo."

Tom laughed "I'm glad to hear that and I love you too. You are so beautiful you know? I can look at you all day and not get tired." He said looking her in the eyes with all the love in the world before she could say something he kissed her again. They stood in the garden holding each other and kissing for a while.

Tom went back to his room after making sure she was fine, Jason, Adam and Zack were in it watching tv.

"Is Kim ok?" Jason asked. He was in the balcony with Tom when they saw Kim run to the garden.

"Yeah she is fine, she was freaking out because we are getting married in a couple of days." Tom replied taking a seat.

"Normally the groom is the one that freaks out." Adam said.

"If I was Kim, I'd freak out too, I mean who in their right mind marries Tom?" Zack joked.

Ha, ha ha very funny Zack, if I may say so, I'm a very good catch, I'm handsome and wealthy and most important a good man." Tom said.

"Yes definitely a very good catch, a very proud man not at all modest." Zack said shaking his head.

"Did you do some voodoo on Kim. Cause I mean really? I hope she knows what she is getting into." Adam said. They all laughed.

"Seriously I think is normal, that she is scare I mean, it is a very abrupt change, she leads a very bohemian lifestyle and now she will be expose to all the luxury that surrounds you and if I may say so luxury doesn't seem to attract her, I think she is scare that this changes her, I mean she loves her friends and her family dearly maybe she is afraid of losing them and losing herself in this world." Jason said from his perspective.

"Well I love her the way she is and I don't want her to change because of me." Tom said.

"The reality is Tom she will have to make some changes only because they will make her life and yours easier and let's be honest she will be exposed to a new world from now on and she knows that, you know Tom you are really lucky she is willing to make some huge changes for you." Jason said.

"I guess you are right about that." Tom sat there thinking deeply about what Jason said.

"I'm always right aren't I?" Jason said.

"You should be the one getting married not Tom." Zack said.

* * *

><p>The next day Kim was in the kitchen eating breakfast when Galvin came in.<p>

"Morning Kimmy." He said when he saw her.

"Morning Galvin." Kim said back.

"So you are getting married heh?" He asked playfully.

"Yeah apparently that's why we are all here." Kim replied the same way.

"I'm still hurt ye now, I'm a masochist for being here, why would I want to see you get married to that monkey?" Galvin joked.

"Yeah well this way you'll accept it and get over it and that way you'll be able to open your heart to a nice Gaelic girl, hey what about Brielle huh? She is very pretty, curly long red hair, nice shape." Kim said.

"Brielle are you kidding me, yeah she is pretty but I don't want Liam to kill me." Galvin said.

"Liam likes Brielle? I didn't know that." Kim said.

"Yeah, so are ye ready for tomorrow cause if you are not I have my truck in the back, I can't take you to Dingle and no one will find you, I promise I won't say a word of where I put ye." Galvin said conspiratorially.

Kim laughed "Thanks but no, I'm fine, but I'll keep that in mind just in case." Tom came in the kitchen just then.

"Good morning am I interrupting anything?" He asked giving Kim a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Tom, no ye are not interrupting anything, I'm just trying to steal you bride from you, like always, nothing new really." Galvin said.

Tom rolled his eyes "Yeah you don't give up do you? Well unfortunately for you she picked me." Tom kept the false argument up.

"Don't worry me friend shell eventually leave you for me." Galvin said.

"Keep dreaming my friend, dreaming never hurt nobody." Tom said.

"Good morning people." Rocky said entering the kitchen with Billy.

"Rocky my man." Galvin said.

"Hey so what's up are you fighting for Kim again?" Rocky asked.

"Well he is, cause I have no reason to fight, we are getting married and hell just have to accept it." Tom said cockily.

"Kim do you really want to marry Mr. arrogant here?" Galvin giving Kim and incredulous look.

"Yeah I already accepted him with that default. Some how I'm attracted to his arrogance maybe I will regret It later." Kim said playing there game.

Tom tickled her "a default?" Kim slapped his hands away.

"Good morning what is everyone doing here in the kitchen?" Robert, Toms father appear out of nowhere.

"Hey dad nothing, we are just chatting."

"Hey Bob, you know? Your son is the proudest man I have ever met, he is extremely sure of himself." Galvin said to Robert.

"I know, he gets that from his mother's side, so please don't blame me." Robert said and they all laughed.

* * *

><p>The wedding day finally arrive, Kim was in her room getting ready accompany by her mother, grandmothers, mother in law, sister In law, her future niece and bridesmaids, Marcel the designer of her dress and Maxime the stylist that did her hair and makeup for Zack's charity event. Marcel delivered the dress by himself, Tom arrange for him to come in one of their private jets. Kim looked absolutely stunning in her wedding gown, the dress was strapless trumpet style in lace that hugged her body in all the right places, accentuating her curves and still letting her face shine, it was simple yet elegant and beautiful but still the dress didn't outshine her, she was the most important part of the dress.<p>

Maxime did her makeup flawlessly, her face looked perfect, he didn't over do it, he only apply what was necessary and her hair he did a side ponytail so her face was exposed.

Kim's mother was crying uncontrollably "You look so beautiful Kim."

"Mom calm down I'm only getting married is not the end of the world." Kim said trying to calm her mother down.

"I'm just so happy for you, come here." Evelyn said and hugged Kim hard.

"Evelyn dear, careful with her hair." Helena said.

"Sorry I just can't help it." She said.

"Is ok mom." Kim said.

"This marriage is a blessing to all of us, it has brought us all together ones again." Evelyn said.

Kims grandmother, Helena, came forward with a box in her hand. "Kim this is a gift from your grandfather and me, we want you to have it." She opened the box and inside was a small tiara with diamonds in shape of flowers it was beautiful and delicate "This tiara has belong to the Harts household since 1819 and now it belongs to you." She took the tiara and carefully place it in Kim's head.

Kim looked amaze at the tiara. "Shouldn't you give it to my brother then? He is the one that will carry the name."

"He cannot wear it, I rather you have it, you are a Hart and who knows who his next wife will be, I heard about his first one. Besides I'm sure you can appreciate it more than he ever will." Helena said.

"Thanks, don't worry I'll take good care of it." Kim said giving her a hug. Alec, Ken and Patrick came to see Kim before the wedding.

"Hey little sister, you look amazing." Ken said "I hope you have more luck than I did."

"She doesn't need it, you were just young and stupid." Alec, Kim's, father said to Ken.

"Yeah dad I know I learn my lesson." Ken said.

"Thank God that copper top eejit didn't give you a son." Patrick reprimanded.

"Yes I know, I was an idiot we don't have to remember those days, we are here for Kim and we should concentrate on her." Ken said defensively. They all laughed at his defensiveness.

We should go downstairs, the ceremony starts in half an hour." Delia said. They all follow her downstairs, they were in one of the castles rooms already. At the same time Tom was in the opposite wing.

* * *

><p>"Hey Tom how are you feeling?" Jason asked. Zack, Adam, Toms dad and brother in law were waiting with Tom in one of the rooms "Are you nervous?"<p>

"Not really, I'm just very happy." Tom responded.

"You are going to be a married man in less than an hour, you won't be cool anymore." Zack said. "I guess will see you less and less from now on."

"That's the live of a married man." David, Toms brother in law, said patting Tom's back.

"Yeah well that doesn't sound that bad, a break from all of you." Tom said joking.

"Well son, this is it, is almost time, I must say you pick a good one, I can tell, I'm amaze how much this little feisty woman has change your life for good, I didn't like the way you use to live, working yourself to exhaustion and unhappy, I thought I was going to die and never get to see you happy." Robert, Tom dad said.

"Well that's all in the past, I'm really happy dad, I see things so different now, I view life differently and I don't feel unhappy anymore, I used to be so mad all the time, everything irritated me and she just changed it all, I really can't understand why, I guess that's what love does to you it makes you see things from another perspective." Tom said.

"Now I want to fall in love too." Adam said. Tom laughed there came a knock on the door and Jason opened the door it was Adriana, Toms little niece.

"Hey uncle Tom!" She said running to her uncle, he picked her up.

"Munchkin, what's up? You look absolutely beautiful." Tom said.

She blushed and smile "Thanks, grandma told me to tell you that they are ready and that you should come downstairs so the ceremony can start."

"Well thanks for coming to tell us." Tom said smiling at her, her father came and took her in his arms.

"Hey sweetheart you look like a princess. Is your mom downstairs also?" David asked his daughter.

"Yes, they are all downstairs, mommy looks beautiful in her red dress." Adriana said. Aisha, Trini and Milena ended up picking different style of dresses but they were all the same deep red since the color looked great on all three.

"I bet she does, can't wait to see her." David said "I'll go downstairs with her to tell them we are coming." he told the others as he left the room.

"Adriana is such a cutie." Zack said.

"She has my blood, she has to be." Tom said "So this is it I guess. I'll be a married man soon. Come on guys." Tom said walking out the room downstairs. The women were in a room waiting for them to go outside so they went to where the ceremony was taking place in the castles garden. Almost everyone were in place, there were Toms and Kim's family members and close friends. Adam and Zack sat in the front row while Jason stood next to Tom as his best man.

Kim was inside with the other women, Kim's grandmothers, mother and Delia left to take their seats plus David who was also with them left with Kim's brother. Only the bridesmaids and Kim's father stayed. The first to go down the aisle was Adriana, since she was the flower girl after her went Milena, followed by Trini and then Aisha, who was the maid of honor, then came Kim with her father.

When Tom saw her he couldn't believe she could look more beautiful than she already was, she took his breath away, the dress looked perfect on her, her face radiated in it, she looked so delicate and stunning, he couldn't believe this outstanding woman was about to become his wife, he felt like the luckiest man in the world.

Kim saw him standing in the front, he left her breathless, he looked so handsome in his tux, he looked happier than she had ever seen him, and that to her made him even more attractive, no one knew who Tom really was, they all thought he was just proud but she knew that there was more to him that meets the eye, he had a beautiful heart and he could be tender and sweet, he respected her and treated her right, he was a good listener and he wasn't afraid to let her know his feelings he didn't hide them, he even let her know when he was scared. She felt protected and loved with him, she was so in love with this man, she felt attached to him, she couldn't live without him. She was happy to share her life with him, she wasn't scare anymore cause she knew it was the right thing.

She started walking with her father towards Tom, when they arrive right where he was Alec gave Tom his daughter's hand. "Take good care of my girl Thomas." Alec said.

"Don't worry I will." Tom said looking at Alec then he looked at Kim "You look so beautiful."

Kim gave him one of her brightest smiles "You don't look bad yourself."

They went through all the rituals of a wedding ceremony, they both did their vows, exchanged rings, they shared the first kiss as a married couple and finally were pronounced husband and wife.

After they were pronounce Mr. and Mrs. Oliver, they stood there kissing, they were both extremely happy, they turn around and marched to where the reception was being held which was on the other side of the garden under a big tent, it had a bohemian yet elegant look to it, cozy and rustic, with an Irish twists since they were in Ireland. They were going to spend only half of the reception there, the food was being serve in there, later they were going to move inside the castles ball room so people could have more space and a floor to dance.

Kim was dancing with Tom a slow song in the ballroom, there were other people in the dance floor also. Tom hold her tenderly "I can't believe we are married." Tom said happily.

"I can't believe I have to change my last name to Oliver, it doesn't even sound like a last name is more like a first name." Kim said teasingly.

"You are already complaining? My last name is perfect ok, everyone knows it."

"Which means it's common unlike my last name which has blue blood, my last name has history, it can be trace, to you know, maybe middle ages, I have this crown to prove it, is like I'm almost a princess." Kim said trying not to laugh.

Tom laughed "Ok you win this one, I don't have a royal name and I did almost married a princess so that elevates my status, my last name now is more prestigious." Kim punched him playfully on his arm.

"So that's why you married me huh? My last name? I knew it. I want the divorce." Kim said smiling at him.

"Never, you are stuck with me forever." He said laughing. When the song finish he bent down and kissed her on the lips. "I love you." he said looking her in the eyes.

"I love you too?" She said back. "Can we get out of here? I want to spend some quality alone time with you."

"Desperate to start the honeymoon?" Tom asked teasingly.

"Honestly? Yeah." Kim said giving Tom a sensual look that made him go crazy.

"Your wish is my command." Tom said, he was starting to get excited, he desired this woman like he desired no one else. They hadn't made love, they decided to wait until their wedding day. So now their desire for each other had only increase. "I'll ask them to prepare the limo."

"So where are we going to spend the honeymoon? Since you didn't let me know before." Kim asked Tom.

"Well we are going to spend the night in a manor, not too far from here and then we are taking a jet to my family's private island in the Caribbean." Tom said.

"We are going to spend the honeymoon at a beach then?" Kim said practically jumping of joy.

"Yeah" Tom smiled confuse, he didn't thought the idea was going to make her this happy. "Why are you so happy about that? Is not like you haven't seen the beach before."

"But is not the same, the beaches are completely different, is like paradise I have never been before to the Caribbean, I can't wait! So come on lets go." She said taking his hand and walking towards the exit, everyone followed them, congratulated them one last time and say their goodbyes."

* * *

><p><strong>Epiloged<strong>

Tom was in his office sitting in his desk working, someone knocked softly at the door he instantly knew that the only person allow to do that was Kim. He stood up and run to the door, open it and found his beautiful wife behind it. He gave her a big bright smile. "Hey beautiful, what brings you here?" he asked letting her come into his office.

"Hey, handsome, what brings me here is my hot Greek god." Kim said playfully. She encircled her arms around his neck and kissed him, she was wearing a short red dressed that was driving him crazy. He encircled her small waist with his hands kissing her back passionately.

They had been married for 5 years now and the passion for each other only increased. He was 30 years old now and she 29, both their features had changed, to him she looked more beautiful than when they met, her face looked more mature and sharpe, making her face even more beautiful and her body had also mature, of course in a good way, he was more handsome than he was at 25, his features became stronger, he looked more built than when they met. They were definitely a couple to envy.

In the years that had passed some things changed as everything in life does, Kim eventually left her job as an acrobat and now she only helps with the choreography, since she really doesn't need to work, at least helping with choreography helps her maintain herself busy, Trini ended up marrying Jason, eventually Aisha fall for Rocky they were engaged, Zack was still single just like Billy and Adam.

So really hon, I wasn't expecting you here today but I'm glad to see you." Tom said. He couldn't be more happier with his life, she really was a big change in his life.

"I wanted to spend more time with you, since you have to go to Germany on business." Kim said.

"I'm only going for a couple of days and I told you to come with me and you refuse, you always come with me, is the first time we will be separated since we got married." Tom said giving Kim a resentful look.

"I told you I promise Malcom I was going to help with the choreography, he needs me." Kim explains.

"Why can someone else help him? Come with me, it's going to drive me crazy to be so far away from you." Tom practically begged, he couldn't stand the thought of her staying alone without him.

"I know but we have to learn to be away from each other from time to time, is not that bad." Kim said. "Well besides the fact of spending more time with you there is something I have to tell you."

"What is it?" He asked worried.

"Well remember I went to the doctor for a regular check up last week since its mandatory at the circus? Well I got the test this week and I found something that surprised me." Kim said.

"What is it?" Tom asked alarmed she looked fine to him she wasn't sick that he knew "Kim please tell me you are not going to die."

"Well who knows, you never know when you are going to die, it doesn't matter anyways because I'm pregnant!" Kim said excited.

"You are pregnant?" Tom asked perplexed "really? But you haven't show any signs."

"I know that's why I was so surprise but I am, look." She said taking a paper from her bag, the paper confirm she was indeed pregnant.

"How far along are you?" Tom couldn't believe it, he was so happy for the news.

"One month." Kim said and then Tom gathered her in his arms and hugged her tightly.

"Oh my god, I can't believe it! I'm going to be a father!" Tom said then his expression turn to worry "I can't go on that business trip, I have to stay here with you, I can't let anything bad happen to you, wait will have to go somewhere else for the next 9 months, we can't not stay here you and the baby are in danger, we can't have those paparazzi following you around, they'll endanger you and the baby."

Kim started laughing "Tom calm down, is ok, I'm going to be fine maybe when I become more rounded then we can go somewhere since it's going to be hard for me to move around with paparazzi following me. Go to Germany I'm going to be fine ill stay with my parents so you don't feel so stressed about leaving me."

"No I don't want to leave your side, I'll send someone else." Tom said.

"You are so stubborn." She knew she wasn't going to be able to change his mind and at some level she liked the fact that he didn't wanted to go nowhere because of her and the baby it made her feel warm inside and protected, he really was taking care of her and that made her fall more in love with him.

"You know I'm here for you always." Tom said and kissed her. They didn't know what the future held for them and they didn't care as long as they had each other.

The end


End file.
